La rebelion contra el sol
by juanca29
Summary: Varios años despues de haber escpado de su pueblo esclavizado por Celestia, un poni regresa a liberarlo con 2 objetivos en mente, liderarlos a una revolucion que cambie el sistema de gobierno equestre y matar a Celestia.
1. El inicio

**Hola a todos este es el primer fanfic que escribo y espero que lo disfruten.**

_Capítulo 1. El inicio.

En la prospera ciudad de Canterlot los ponis celebraban la coronación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Era de noche y una gran fiesta se realizaba en el castillo, pero a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, en un terreno rocoso cerca del bosque Everfree y Appleloosa, un pony de tierra con capucha caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a una enorme formación rocosa, de 50 metros de alto con una entrada en custodiada por 2 guardias reales.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- pensó el pony deteniéndose a 100 metros de la entrada, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El poni observa la formación, la cual le trae recuerdos lejanos.

_Flashback_

Era de noche, 3 ponis corrían por un túnel tratando de llegar a la salida, eran un corcel poni de tierra y una yegua Pegaso adultos, mientras que detrás de ellos iba un potro poni de tierra de 8 años color plateado con melena rojo oscura. Los 3 logran ver la salida pero 2 guardias se les interponen, uno era unicornio y el otro pegaso.

- No van a escapar de aquí basuras.- dijo uno de los guardias.

- El potro se abraza con la yegua y empieza a llorar- Mami, tengo miedo.

- Tranquilo hijo, no te pasara nada- contesto la madre.

El corcel que también era el padre del potro se lanza contra los guardias tratando de detenerlos- CORRAN!- grito este, tras lo cual la madre sube a su hijo en su lomo, pasando a los guardias y saliendo del túnel, llegando a un amplio terreno rocoso.

- Mamá no podemos dejar a papá atrás- dijo el potro.

- Lo siento hijo, pero debemos seguir adelante - dijo la madre emprendiendo vuelo tratando de contener las lágrimas, escuchando un fuerte grito de dolor - es lo que tu padre quiere.

Mientras volaban los dos guardias salían de la cueva mientras el guardia unicornio usaba una toalla para limpiar su espada cubierta de sangre.

- No te quedes ahí parado, atrápalos, no podemos dejar que nadie escape- dijo el guardia unicornio a su compañero pegaso.

- Entendido - contesto el pegaso despegando para alcanzar a sus objetivos.

La madre vio como el pegaso volaba hacia ellos, ella sabía que no podría ganarle así que solo quedaba algo por hacer. Empieza a volar cerca del suelo para realizar la que sabía que sería su última movida.

- Hijo escúchame bien, no queda mucho tiempo, quiero que saltes.

- QUE?!, no puedo, no quiero dejarte - contesto el potro llorando.

- Por favor, solo así podrás salvarte, yo distraeré al pegaso y así podrás escapar.

- NO!.

- Lo siento ojala pudiera hacer más por ti, sé que si te vas podrás encontrar una mejor vida, sé que podrás vivir por ti mismo- baja la velocidad y sacude un poco su cuerpo, tirando a su hijo y la alforja que traía con ella al suelo para después ganar altura y alejarse de su hijo para distraer al pegaso que la perseguía.

- Mama, papa no quiero estar solo - vio como a lo lejos su madre era atrapada por el pegaso, luego se puso la alforja empezó a correr llorando en una dirección que no fuera el lugar del que escapo.

_Fin delflashback_

- Hiciste bastante por mi mama, tú y papa - dijo el pony encapuchado viendo al cielo- sé que querían que me alejara de este lugar para siempre, pero no puedo abandonar a los demás como ustedes no pudieron abandonarme- empezó a buscar algo en la alforja que traía - voy a liberar a nuestro pueblo.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los guardias de la entrada, los cuales no se habían percatado de su presencia, mientras más recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

_Flashback_

El pequeño potro caminaba cansado siguiendo unas vías de ferrocarril, después de haber caminado por varias horas había llegado a un bonito pueblo donde se veía bastante vegetación, vio un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Ponyville". Camino a la entrada del pueblo sin un objetivo fijo hasta que cayó al suelo, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a un pony acercándose a él.

Varias horas después despertó en la cama de una habitación donde había varias camas vacías.

-¿Dónde estoy?- trato de levantarse pero un casco lo detuvo-¿Quién es usted?

- Tranquilo pequeño debes descansar- dijo una unicornio amarilla de 15 años con melena castaña y una cutie mark en forma de libro, que estaba sentada junto a la cama- mi nombre es Clear Mind, te encontré cerca de la entrada del pueblo y te traje aquí.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- Que rayos dices? Quien no ayudaría a un potro que podría morirse- contesto Clear algo molesta.

- Lo siento- dijo el potro algo asustado.

- Como sea - le da una bandeja con un sándwich de margaritas y un vaso de agua- come, eso te ayudara a recuperarte.

- Gracias - empezó a comer rápidamente mostrando el hambre que tenía.

- Quieres que te lleve con tus padres? Quizá estén preocupados.

Dejo de comer y empezó a llorar un poco- Mis padres... ya no están.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? - contesto preocupada pero el potro solo lloraba. Clear entendió que algo horrible debió pasar y no quería aumentar el sufrimiento del pequeño- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?

- ¿Qué?- dijo tratando de calmarse.

- Este es el orfanato de Ponyville y no importa tener a un pequeño más, yo vivía aquí hasta que me adoptaron pero siempre vengo a ayudar.

- ¿De verdad puedo quedarme?

- Sí, solo hay que hablar con la encargada.

- Gracias señorita- empezó a soltar unas lágrimas.

- Tranquilo no tienes que llorar y llamame Clear- dijo abrazándolo.

- Gracias Clear- la abrazo y luego recordó algo- mi alforja - empezó a ver a los lados algo alterado- ¿Donde esta?

- Tranquilo aquí esta- levito con su magia la alforja que estaba a su lado y se la dio al potro - espero que no te moleste pero la revise ¿Que son esas cosas?

- Un recuerdo de mis padres que le pertenecía a mi abuelo - dijo viendo el interior - son un tipo de armas.

- ¿Qué? Si vas a quedarte no puedes usar armas, prométeme que no las vas a usar. - dijo algo molesta.

- Tranquila lo prometo, igual no sé cómo se usan ya que no se artes marciales - cerro la alforja.

- Ok, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo me llamo ...

_Fin delflashback_

El poni saco de su alforja unos palos de metal negros unidos a unos brazaletes que se colocó en sus patas delanteras. Unas tonfas hechas para poni.

-No podre cumplir mi promesa Clear, pero esto también es por ti- dijo el pony al cielo caminando hacia los guardias de la entrada - _no se sin son los mismos de aquella vez, todos son tan parecidos_ -pensó el pony. Mientras tanto los guardias de la entrada tenían una conversación.

- Estoy tan aburrido, porque tenemos que estar aquí, nunca pasa nada y en Canterlot hay una celebracion por la nueva princesa - dijo un guardia unicornio desesperado.

- Callate, debemos mantener nuestra posición, sabes muy bien que la princesa Celestia nos ordenó que nadie entre o salga de este lugar, si llegara a pasar sería un problema para la economía del reino- contesto el otro guardia pegaso molesto- además de vez en cuando algún idiota intenta escapar pero todo el que lo intenta termina muerto.

- Espero que algún tonto aparezca quiero acción. Oye mira! - vio como un pony encapuchado se acercaba lentamente hasta ponerse frente a ellos- Si no quieres morir vete- el pony solo se quedó ahí parado- como quieras- el guarda unicornio saca su espada con su magia y lo trata de decapitar, pero el pony detuvo la espada con una de sus tonfas- imposible!- el pony encapuchado avanza hacia él y no noquea con un golpe de sus tonfas.

- Maldito!- El otro guardia iba a sacar su lanza pero el pony rápidamente lo derriba y somete contra el suelo- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el que acabara con el sufrimiento de este pueblo - se quitó la capucha mostrando su pelaje plateado y se melena rojo oscura - y como tu dijiste uno de los tontos que si logro escapar- se prepara para golpearlo - Soy Legend Heart!- noquea al guardia y empieza a caminar por el túnel.

**Si les gusto o algo no les pareció dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	2. Liberación

**Aqui esta el segundo capit****ulo, que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 2. Liberación

Un pony de tierra encapuchado de pelaje plateado y crin roja con tonfas puestas en sus cascos delanteros caminaba por un túnel de roca hasta llegar a una salida pero se detiene antes de salir para no ser visto. Se descubre la cabeza para poder ver mejor lo que tenía enfrente, había un pueblo en estado decayente rodeado por una gran formación rocosa circular, la cual lo ocultaba del resto del mundo, solo permitiendo la entrada por aire o por el túnel de entrada. Había varias aberturas en la formación rocosa que no eran una salida, sino que tenían varios rieles saliendo de ellas indicando que era una especie de mina. En el centro del pueblo había una torre fortaleza con un símbolo en forma de sol donde había varios guardias en la cima para vigilar a los habitantes que trabajan en las minas del lugar.

- _Después de 7 años este lugar no ha cambiado nada_ - pensó para sí mismo el pony de nombre Legend Heart, para soltar un pequeño suspiro - _pero el cambio empieza ahora -_vio a la torre de vigilancia y observo 3 guardias en lo alto de la torre pero estos parecían estar jugando algo y no vigilando el lugar - _con guardias así esto será fácil, pero debe haber más dentro de la torre y más en las minas._

Legend Heart camino con cuidado por el lugar para no ser visto por nadie y llego a la entrada de la torre donde no había nadie cuidándola.

- _Si no cuidan el centro del lugar como esperan que nadie los ataque_ - abrió un poco la puerta para ver el interior y vio a 10 guardias ebrios celebrando.

- Viva la nueva princesa de Equestria - grito uno de los guardias levantando un tarro de sidra.

- Viva la princesa Twilight Sparkle y viva la princesa Celestia!- gritaron todos los guardias al unísono.

- ¿Creen que la princesa Celestia le cuente sobre este lugar?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

- ¿De que hablas? Ella nos dijo que nadie debe saberlo ni siquiera su hermana o nadie de la guardia que no fuera asignado- contesto otro guardia - nos dijo que debemos ser leales a las demás princesas excepto en esta situación.

- Tienes razón, ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? - contesto riéndose el guardia.

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta Legend escuchaba todo - _Así que Twilight no estará involucrada en esto, ya lo veía venir_- de su alforja saco un especie de esfera pequeña - _esto será demasiado fácil, fue buena idea elegir este día-_arroja con fuerza la esfera dentro de la torre y al golpear una pared esta se rompe dejando salir una gran cantidad de humo que cubrió el lugar.

- ¿Que rayos ocur..? - el guardia no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte golpe lo dejo inconsciente.

Se escucharon varios sonidos de golpes y cuando el humo se disipo solo quedaba Legend Heart de pie, después llevo a todos los guardias inconscientes a los lugares como baños y armarios para ocultarlos. Vio unas escaleras y empezó a subir por ellas, el segundo piso eran solo habitaciones vacías donde dormían los soldados, pero el siguiente piso había una puerta que decía "Oficial al mando: Chain Locker". Se paró en frente de la puerta y se preparó para derribarla. Del otro lado un unicornio café con melena gris y una Cutie Mark en forma de grilletes revisaba unos documentos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios?- pregunto el oficial asustado.

- Ha pasado tiempo Locker - Legend entro a la oficina con una mirada furiosa.

_Flashback_

Estaba Legend Heart de 8 años encadenado empujando un carro de mina lleno de joyas junto con su madre, cuando esta se tropieza y su hijo intenta ayudarla.

- Mami estas bien... Ahh - recibe un latigazo.

- Sigan trabajando inútiles- grito el guardia unicornio que los vigila.

- Por favor, no lastime a mi hijo - pide la madre suplicando.

El guardia la levanta con su magia y la observa con una mirada pervertida - No estas nada mal, te gustaría divertirte

- Por favor hare lo que sea pero no dañe a mi hijo - dijo la madre llorando, mientras su hijo estaba adolorido por el latigazo en el suelo.

- No es divertido si no te resistes - la deja caer en el suelo y esta abraza a su hijo - esta vez ignorare su tropiezo, ya que yo el gran Chain Locker soy muy misericordioso y algún día mandare este lugar. Ahora sigan trabajando!.

Legend y su madre se levantan para seguir empujando el carro de mina, mientras Locker se reía.

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto asustado el oficial

- Ya sabía que no me recordarías, pero vayamos al grano, quiero que uses tu hechizo de comunicación para llamar a todos tus guardias a la torre y que esperen ordenes, además que todos los prisioneros entren a sus casas- le dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Y si me rehuso?

Legend golpeo el escritorio de madera con una de sus tonfas dejando una gran marca y después rodeo el escritorio posicionándose detrás de Locker para someterlo contra su escritorio - ¿Esto responde tu pregunta? - pregunto con firmeza.

- S...Si - dijo completamente aterrado.

- _Cobarde_- pensó- Hazlo!

- Bien - Locker activa un hechizo que debía saber cualquier oficial unicornio al mando, el cual permite que su voz se escuche por todo el lugar - ATENCION SOLDADOS QUIERO QUE SE PRESENTEN EN EL PRIMER NIVEL DE LA TORRE DE VIGILANCIA EN ESTE MOMENTO, DEJEN A TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS EN SUS CASAS Y ESPEREN MIS ORDENES DENTRO DE LA TORRE. HAGANLO RAPIDO PORFAVOR- dijo con tono asustadizo tras lo cual detuvo su hechizo - ¿Ya me puedes soltar?.

- Seguro - lo suelta - pero antes de irme una cosa más.

- ¿Qué? - es tomado del cuello por Legend Heart.

- Esto es por mi madre - le rompe el cuello matándolo al instante.

Mientras tanto los soldados salen de las minas con los prisioneros encadenados, les quitan las cadenas y les indican que vayan a sus casas, mientras que ellos entran a lo torre de vigilancia y los guardias que se encontraban en la cima de esta bajan al primer nivel, quedando aproximadamente 50 guardias reales dentro de la torre.

- ¿Para qué nos habrán llamado? - pregunto un guardia.

- No sé pero a alguien le pareció que Locker sonaba asustado- contesto otro guardia.

- Sera mejor que esperemos- dijo otro.

Mientras tanto Legend usaba un fosforo para encender una mecha que llegaba al interior de la torre, la cual fue colocada en el suelo de la torre junto a las paredes para pasar desapercibida. Mientras uno de los guardias entro al baño donde había varios guardias inconscientes.

- Hubo un ataque, ES UNA TRAMPA! - grito el guardia para alertar a los demás, pero ya era tarde.

La mecha se consumió hasta llegar a un armario lleno de dinamita, ocasionando una fuerte explosión que mato a todos los guardias presentes. La explosión fue tan grande que todos los habitantes del pueblo salieron de sus casas hacia la torre había un pony encapuchado viendo la torre destruida. Los unicornios del pueblo usaron su cuerno para ilimunar el lugar debido a que era de noche.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto un pony de tierra de 17 años azul con melena negra y una cuite mark en forma de rocas negras.

Legend se quita la capucha y la arroja, mostrando su cara y su cutie mark la cual eran sus tonfas cruzadas cubiertas con algo se sangre en sus extremos - No sé si me recuerdan, mi nombre es Legend Heart y vine a liberarlos! - observa al pony que le hizo la pregunta - ha pasado mucho tiempo Quartz.

- L..Legend. ¿En serio eres tú? ¿Estas vivo? - se empieza a acercar hasta ponerse frente a él.

- Sí y me alegra que me recuerdes amigo - sonríe y levanta su casco para hacer un brohoof, pero recibe un fuerte golpe de su amigo Quartz, el cual lo sujeta contra el suelo, dejando a los ponis del pueblo sorprendidos.

- IDIOTA! ¿POR QUE REGRESASTE? ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TUS PADRES HICIERON POR TI? - grito y lo volvió a golpear - Cuando tus padres intentaron escapar trajeron sus cuerpos para que sirvieran de ejemplo, pero no estabas tú, dijeron que el niño que estaba con ellos sirvió de alimento para alguna criatura. No estaba seguro de que pensar, pero una parte de mi creía que si lograste escapar.

- Se lo que mis padres hicieron por mí y hubo momentos donde pensé en dejar todo esto atrás, pero las cosas que viví allá fuera me hicieron comprender que no podía dejarlos - mira a sus amigo seriamente - por favor ayúdame a terminar esta esclavitud y luego ayúdame a cambiar el mundo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ultimo?- Quartz se le quita de encima a Legend y este se para.

- Te lo explicare después cuando estemos a salvo- voltea a ver a los 200 habitantes del pueblo que los observaban y eleva su voz - ESCUCHEN HABITANTES DE MIRACLE TOWN, LOS GUARDIAS QUE LOS MANTENIAN PRISIONEROS HAN MUERTO, YA NO DEBEN SER ESCLAVOS DE NADIE - al oír eso todos los ponis empiezan a gritar de felicidad - SIN EMBARGO YA NO PODEMOS VIVIR AQUI - todos se callan al oír eso y algunos empiezan a protestar.

- ¿Por qué no?, es nuestro pueblo.

- No nos vamos a marchar de aquí.

- EN LA MAÑANA CELESTIA ENVIARA A SUS TROPAS AQUI Y NO PODREMOS CON ELLOS. CONSEGUI UN LUGAR DONDE PODEMOS REFUGIARNOS, PERO DEBEMOS HACER LOS PREPARATIVOS PRONTO. POR FAVOR PIENSEN EN SUS FAMILIAS, PIENSEN EN LA VIDA DE LIBERTAD QUE PUEDEN TENER JUNTOS, NECESITO LA AYUDA DE TODOS PARA QUE PODAMOS SER LIBRES.

Quartz se le pone enfrente y empieza a hablar - SE QUE LA MAYORIA NO LO CONOCE, PERO LES PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE ES MI AMIGO Y ES EL QUE ACABO CON LOS GUARDIAS QUE NOS OPRIMIAN.

Quartz era alguien muy respetado por los ponis del pueblo así que todos decidieron confiar en él.

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?-pregunto un pony.

Legend se acerca a los ponis y baja un poco su voz- Para empezar todo el que sepa de explosivos y de la estructura de las minas quiero que prepare la dinamita disponible para sellarlas completamente - varios ponis dudaron pero un grupo fue al lugar donde guardaban la dinamita y fueron a las minas, Quartz fue también ya que el sabia bastante de rocas - quiero que todos los adultos que puedan trabajar llenen carruajes de transporte con todos los recursos que ya hayan recolectado, oro, plata, hierro, etc.; pero lo más importante joyas quiero que saquen todas las que puedan de las minas, si no hay espacio para ellas entonces saquen cualquier otro material para meter más joyas - Varios corceles y yeguas fueron a los almacenes y a las minas para hacer lo que les pidieron - que el resto empaque toda la comida y agua que pueda.

Mientras todos trabajaban Legend fue a la entrada del pueblo donde encontró a 2 guardias inconscientes que el noqueo antes. Le da un golpe a cada uno y los despierta.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunto uno de los guardias, pero fue sujetado del cuello por Legend - ayúdame - le dice a su compañero, pero Legend le rompe el cuello y lo mata.

El otro guardia que era un Pegaso estaba inmóvil y Legend le habla - Todos tus compañeros de adentro están muertos, solo quedas tú, dile a Celestia que Miracle Town ha sido liberada y que ella va a caer - el pegaso sale volando del miedo directo a Canterlot.

Legend regresa a al pueblo y ve como los ponis trabajaban, por lo que empieza a ayudar a los que cargaban joyas, algunos le preguntaban porque eran tan importantes, pero este les decía que lo sabrían pronto. 1 hora después los carruajes estaban cargados con comida, varios metales y joyas. Todos empiezan a caminar fuera del pueblo mientras un pony iba dejando una mecha atrás. Al llegar a fuera Legend usa un fosforo para encender la larga mecha que haría detonar la dinamita en las minas. Mientras esperaban la explosión Quartz se le acerca a Legend.

- ¿Dime cómo pudiste encargarte solo de los guardias? - pregunto Quartz

- No fue difícil, todos estaban ebrios y celebrando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La coronación de una nueva princesa. Elegí este día por eso, además Celestia estará ocupada con la celebración para actuar de inmediato.

- Ya veo...espera ¿Una nueva princesa? ¿Cuantas hay?

- Con esta 4, pero Celestia es la única que importa. Hay mucho que aprendí sobre Equestria, mientras el pueblo estaba asilado.

- Ok. Oye ¿Que quisiste decir antes con cambiar el mundo?

- Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a nuestro refugio.

La dinamita en las minas explota de tal forma que se formara un derrumbe en las minas, para que tomara años volverlas a abrir. Después de eso Legend se pone enfrente de todo el pueblo.

- ES HORA DE IRNOS. SIGANME - empezó a caminar y 200 ponis fueron detrás de él, giro su cabeza para ver la roca que rodeaba su pueblo - _adiós, espero que podamos volver algún día_ - regreso su mirada al frente y camino hacia el lugar donde refugiaría a su pueblo.

**Dejen sus reviews por favor.**


	3. La calma antes de la tormenta

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 3. La calma antes de la tormenta

Después de que el pueblo conocido como Miracle Town fuera liberado por Legend Heart, todos empezaron a dirigirse a un nuevo lugar para refugiarse, pero mientras un guardia pegaso que Legend dejo escapar llego a Canterlot para informar de todo a la princesa Celestia, pero debido a que esta se encontraba conviviendo con los invitados de la fiesta realizada por la coronación de Twilight Sparkle, unos guardias no lo dejaban pasar.

- Ustedes no entienden, debo informarle algo a la princesa es muy importante - dijo el guardia que escapo.

- La princesa está muy ocupada en este momento, tendrá que esperar - contesto otro guardia bloqueando el paso - además que puede ser tan importante.

- Lo siento pero debo decírselo a ella.

- Entonces tendrás que esperar.

- Esta bien ¿La fiesta terminara pronto?

- Faltan un par de horas, pero la princesa querrá dormir y nada puede molestarla, aunque podrías hablar con la princesa Luna.

- Maldición, esto es solo para la princesa Celestia.

- Entonces espera hasta mañana.

Mientras tanto la gente de Miracle Town caminaba por un terreno sin vida liderados por Legend Heart, todos caminaron por varias horas de la noche tirando de unos carruajes llenos de joyas y otros con varios metales. Varios estaban cansados debido a que no habían dormido nada, en eso una potrilla unicornio cae del cansancio, Legend voltea a verla, pero es ese momento otro unicornio mayor que pudo ser el padre o hermano de la pequeña la carga sobre su lomo, luego ve como varios adultos cargan a los pequeños en su lomo para dejarlos descansar.

_Flashback_

Legend Heart se encontraba saliendo de la escuela de Ponyville con la mirada baja. Después de ser que se le permitió quedarse en el orfanato de Ponyville, empezó a ir a la escuela pública, para él la escuela no era nada importante, no tenía amigos y siempre se mantenía alejado de todos. Empezó a caminar hasta el orfanato, pero al no prestarle atención al camino choco con una unicornio amarilla, varios años mayor que él, de melena castaña que iba distraída leyendo un libro. Era Clear Mind, la primera pony que Legend conoció en Ponyville, además de ser la única pony con la que Legend hablaba.

- Lo siento mucho no te vi - dijo la unicornio - oh Legend eras tú.

- Hola Clear - contesto con una voz desanimada, pero con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Clear preocupada

- Nada

- A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo sé - la abraza - creo que estoy triste.

- No puedo ayudarte, si no me dices tú problema - le devuelve el abrazo.

- Siento que mi vida no tiene sentido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No sé qué debo hacer con mi vida, hay mucho que deje detrás de mí, siento un gran enojo porque soy un inútil que no puede hacer nada, solo le he causado problemas a los que se preocupan por mí - dijo todo soltando algunas lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, sé que no quieres hablar de lo que te paso antes de conocernos, pero te puedo asegurar que no vale la pena amargarse por el pasado, aun estas vivo y sé que hay cosas por las que debes vivir, ¿No hay algo que te haga feliz?

- Me hace feliz estar contigo.

- Entonces, pasemos el rato juntos, siempre nos vemos los fines de semana cuando voy al orfanato, pero quiero que me acompañes a mi lugar favorito.

- ¿Donde? - dijo alegrándose

- A la biblioteca - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ehh? - dijo confundido.

- Vamos será divertido - dijo Clear subiendo a Legend en su lomo con su magia - Quizá descubras lo divertido de los libros - empezó a caminar y se podía ver su cutie mark en forma de libro.

_Fin Flashback_

- _Es bueno tener a alguien que te ayude a continuar_ - pensó Legend sonriendo al observar la escena con los potrillos.

- Legend - dijo un pony de tierra azul con melena negra, pero Legend no lo escucho al es - Legend - pero no hubo resultado - Legend!- le dé un golpe en el hombro y reacciona.

- ¿ahh? - se sorprende y voltea a ver al pony - ¿Que pasa Quartz?

- Llevamos horas caminando, nos estamos cansando. ¿Vamos a llegar pronto?

Legend observa un bosque al que se acercaba - Sí, falta poco - caminan hasta quedar a 10 metros del bosque - Aquí es.

- Legend, este bosque no se ve seguro. - dijo Quartz algo preocupado.

- Eso es porque no lo es, este es el Bosque Everfree el lugar más peligroso de Equestria.

- No estarás pensando en que vivamos ahí ¿o sí?

- Claro que no, tengo planeado algo más.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es?

- Ya lo veras - Legend aclara un poco su garganta para elevar su voz - ESTAMOS AQUI, ABRAN LA ENTRADA - por un momento no pasó nada, pero el sonido de algo viniendo desde abajo se escucha.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Quartz.

En ese momento de la tierra salen 5 Diamond Dogs que abrieron un túnel subterráneo con una entrada en forma de rampa, para poder entrar debajo del Bosque Everfree, del túnel salieron varios Diamond dogs mas y uno que parecía ser el líder.

- Tienes lo acordado - pregunto el líder de los DD a Legend.

- Están en los primeros 12 carruajes - señalo con su casco.

Los DD se acercaron a los carruajes con joyas y se maravillaron con su contenido.

- Siiiii !- dijo el líder saltando en las joyas y empezando a nadar en ellas - son las mejores que visto! - todos los DD empiezan a celebrar lo que sorprendió a todos los ponis excepto a Legend.

- ¿Podemos continuar con el trato? - dijo Legend algo desesperado.

- Ah sí seguro, quédate con el lugar igual ya casi no le quedan joyas - dijo el líder - le hicimos los arreglos que pediste y cerraremos la entrada cuando entren.

- Bien todos entren - todos estaban confundidos pero entraron llevando con ellos lo carruajes llenos de oro y otros metales, quedando solo Legend y Quartz, que decidió esperar a su amigo - ¿Y que harán ahora?

- Buscaremos un lugar con más joyas, además vivir cerca de Ponyville es horrible, ahí vive esa estúpida que nos robó muchas de nuestras joyas. Hasta nunca.

- Vamos Quartz - Legend entra en el túnel seguido por Quartz, una vez habiendo llegado al lugar donde estaban los demás, la entrada fue cubierta por tierra, sellándola.

- ¿Qué demonios?- Quartz a igual que otros ponis se sorprendieron al ver el lugar.

Los 200 ponis se encontraban en un túnel iluminado por varios cristales brillantes, al avanzar por el llegaron a un gran espacio que era el centro del lugar. Había varios túneles que llevaban a varias habitaciones y uno iba hacia la superficie. Legend se para frente a todos para hablar.

- ESCUCHEN TODOS, ESTE ES NUESTRO NUEVO LUGAR, SE QUE NO ES LO MEJOR, PERO SIN DUDA ES MEJOR QUE LA VIDA QUE TENIAN ANTES, ADEMAS ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A PASAR EL TIEMPO EN LUGARES SUBTERRANEOS. SIGUIENDO LOS TUNELES LLEGARAN A VARIAS HABITACIONES QUE SE QUE PODRAN DISTRIBUIRSE BIEN, QUEIERO QUE DESCANSEN SON LAS 2 DE LA MADRUGADA Y MAÑANA EMPEZARA LA NUEVA ETAPA DE NUESTRA VIDA DONDE LES EXPLICARE QUE HAREMOS.

- ¿Acaso esperas que vivamos aquí para siempre?

- LES PIDO QUE CONFIEN EN MI, NUESTRA ESTADIA AQUI NO SERA ETERNA, MAÑANA LES EXPLICARE MAS A FONDO MI PLAN.

Los ponis se dirigieron a las habitaciones, eran pocas así que tuvieron que entrar 3 ponis por habitación, en ellas había 3 camas echas de hojas donde podían dormir cómodamente. Mientras tanto Legend y Quartz se encontraban hablando en una en la zona central del subterráneo donde Legend dio su discurso.

- Ahora podrías explicarme que rayos paso - pregunto Quartz algo molesto.

- Esta cueva le pertenecía a esos tipos que nos encontramos, son Diamond Dogs y siempre están buscando joyas bajo tierra.

- ¿Para que las quieren?

- No lo sé y no me importa, aparentemente se les estaban agotando y pensaban irse a otro lugar, por fortuna los encontré antes de eso y les ofrecí una gran cantidad de joyas por su cueva. Ellos iban a dejarla pero necesitaba que la arreglaran un poco para que pudiéramos vivir aquí.

- Impresionante ¿Cómo supiste de ellos?

- Leí sobre ellos. Investigue mucho para poder realizar mis planes.

- Cuando éramos pequeños no eras de los que leen mucho que digamos - dijo Quartz con una sonrisa.

- Alguien me mostro que los libros son geniales - dijo en una sonrisa pensando en Clear Mind.

- Como sea, este lugar me encanta, hay rocas que no podría ver en las minas - Quartz miro todo el lugar con una gran felicidad.

- Cuando todo termine sé que descubrirás mucho sobre rocas - vio la cutie mark de su amigo que eran 2 rocas negras - después de todo parece ser lo tuyo. Por ahora ve a buscar una habitación, todos estamos cansados.

- ¿Y tú donde dormirás?

- Tengo una habitación preparada, donde están mis cosas. Hasta mañana - dijo dándole la espalda a su amigo para ir a otro túnel.

- Hasta mañana - Quartz mira a su amigo algo preocupado y luego empezó a caminar por los túneles, buscando una habitación - _no estoy seguro de que cosas hará Legend Heart, pero como su amigo lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudarlo._

Mientras Legend llega a su habitación, era un poco más grande que las otras, tenía un escritorio con mapas de Equestria y algunos planos del castillo de Canterlot, había una estantería con algunos libros y una cama hecha de hojas donde se recuesta.

- _Pronto vas a pagar Celestia, voy a matarte y a cambiar Equestria aunque sea lo último que haga -_fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

En Canterlot Celestia levanta el sol para luego dirigirse a su trono, donde se sienta lista para realizar sus labores.

- Sé que Twilight será una gran princesa, aún debe aprender varias cosas pero sé que algún día podría confiarle Equestria- Celestia estaba feliz de haber convertido a su alumna en alicornio, pero su felicidad se ve interrumpida por un guardia que entro corriendo a la sala del trono seguido por otros dos que lo perseguían.

- Majestad debo informarle algo urgente - en eso 2 guardias lo sujetan.

- No puedes solo entrar así a molestar a la princesa - dijo uno de los guardias que lo sujetaba.

- Tranquilos, suéltenlo - dijo la princesa y los guardias lo sueltan- dime mi pequeño pony que ocurre.

- Es sobre usted sabe qué.

- Déjenos solos - Celestia le indica a los otros guardias salir- ¿Que paso?

- Pues...

Afuera de la sala del trono los 2 guardias que salieron se encontraban vigilando la puerta hasta que escuchan algo.

- GUARDIAS! - se escuchó el grito de Celestia y ambos guardias entraron - lleven a este inútil al calabozo, de por vida, no quiero volver a verlo y tampoco quiero que hablen de esto con nadie.

- Pero majestad - dudo uno de los guardias.

- AHORA MISMO!

- Si majestad - sujetan al guardia que Celestia les indico y se lo empiezan a llevar.

- Por favor majestad piedad! - grito el guardia para ser sacado del lugar y llevado al calabozo, dejando a Celestia sola.

- Maldición, enviare a las tropas que sabes de lugar para que investiguen. No puedo perder esas minas, Equestria las necesita - camina hacia su ventana y ve su reino - alguien cree que puede oponerse a mí, sea quien sea va a pagar por lo que ha hecho y todos los esclavos volverán a trabajar.

**Esta será una historia con algunos personajes complejos, es decisión del lector si los personajes son héroes, villanos o ninguno, debido a sus acciones. ****Bueno dejen sus reviews.**


	4. Equipo y esperanza

**Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde introduciré al resto de mis personajes de la historia.**

Capítulo 4. Equipo y esperanza

Eran las 10 de la mañana, un pony de tierra plateado con melena rojo oscura despertaba después de un buen descanso. Legend Heart se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la zona central de la cueva subterránea donde espero a que llegaran los demás ponis de su pueblo. Espero un par de horas pues todos estaban más cansados que él, hasta que finalmente todos se llegaron a la zona central donde sabían que el pony que los libero les hablaría.

- _Ya era hora_ - pensó Legend quien estaba cansado de esperar - ESPERO QUE HAYAN DORMIDO BIEN AHORA LES EXPLICARE TODA LA SITUACION. ESTAMOS EN UNA CUEVA SUBTERRANEA DEBAJO DE UN LUGAR LLAMADO EL BOSQUE EVERFREE, ES UN LUGAR PELIGROSO PERO JAMAS NOS BUSCARAN DEBAJO DE ÉL.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que viviremos debajo de una cueva? - pregunto un pony de la multitud.

- TENEMOS ALGO DE COMIDA QUE TRAJIMOS DEL PUEBLO, ESTA NO DURARA MUCHO ASI QUE HAY UN TUNEL QUE LLEVA A LA SUPERFICIE, ESTE TUNEL CONDUCE A UNA ZONA DEL BOSQUE DONDE HAY FRUTAS, VEGETALES Y OTRAS HIERBAS QUE PODEMOS COMER, TAMBIEN HAY UN ARROYO DONDE PODEMOS CONSEGUIR AGUA, ESTA ZONA NO ES PELIGROSA PERO NO HAY QUE QUEDARSE AHI MUCHO TIEMPO, NUNCA INTENTEN SALIR SOLOS Y NUNCA SE AVENTUREN EN EL BOSQUE, HAY CRIATURAS QUE LOS COMERAN VIVOS EN UN INSTANTE - algunos se preocuparon por esto y Legend pudo verlo en sus caras - LES PROMETO QUE NO LES PASARA NADA, NO HAY NINGUN PELIGRO AQUI.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo debemos vivir aquí? - pregunto algún otro pony.

- ANTES DE CONTESTAR ESO LES DEBO INFORMAR COMO FUNCIONARAN LAS COSAS, HAY QUE ENCARGARSE DE LA RECOLECCION DE LA COMIDA, DE LA DISTRIBUCION DE ESTA Y DE LA LIMPIEZA DEL LUGAR; CUALQUIER AYUDA ES UTIL, SI DESEAN CONTRIBUIR LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO - hizo una pausa para decir algo más importante - PERO LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE DEBEMOS VIVIR EN ESTA CUEVA MIENTRAS CELESTIA SIGA AL PODER, POR ESO QUIERO PEDIRLE A CUALQUIERA QUE ESTE DISPUESTO A LUCHAR POR UN MUNDO MEJOR, QUE SE PARE A MI LADO - vio que varios estaban murmurando sobre qué hacer - DEBO ADVERTIRLE A CUALQUIERA QUE DECIDA ACOMPAÑARME QUE SU VIDA ESTARA EN GRAN PELIGRO, NO HAY GARANTIA DE QUE SOBREVIVAMOS, ASI QUE PIENSENLO BIEN, SI VIENEN ESTARAN ABANDONANDO TODA SEGURIDAD - hubo un momento de silencio, pero se vio a un pony caminar a donde estaba Legend.

- Sabes bien que no puedo dejarte hacer una tontería solo - dijo un pony de tierra azul con melena negra - voy a ayudarte - dijo decidido Quartz al pararse al lado de Legend y volteando a ver al resto - ¿Quieres que los trate de convencer como antes? - le susurro al odio a Legend.

- No, quiero que lo decidan solo por mis palabras - contesto en voz baja, luego vio como una pony era sujetada por otros 2.

- Hija por favor no vallas - dijo un corcel unicornio, sujetando a su hija.

- No desperdicies tu vida - dijo una yegua unicornio al lado del corcel.

- Lo siento, esto es lo que quiero hacer - dijo una yegua unicornio color verde claro con melena rubia, liberándose del agarre - estaré bien - vio a sus padres con una sonrisa, para luego correr a donde estaban Legend y Quartz - soy Afterglow y estaré feliz de ayudarlos en su aventura - dijo alegremente.

- Sabes que podrías morir ¿Verdad? - dijo Legend con una mirada seria.

- Los grandes héroes siempre corren ese riesgo pero aun así siguen adelante - Afterglow vio a Legend con una mirada determinada.

- Entonces me alegra tenerte aquí.

- Legend ¿Crees que sea bueno dejar que una yegua tan joven se nos una? - pregunto Quartz al oído de su amigo.

- De que hablas debe ser masomenos entre nuestras edades - contesto susurrando

- Pero es una yegua, será muy peligroso para ella.

- Quartz no seas machista, he conocido yeguas que podrían darnos una paliza, además puede que ella sea de mucha ayuda. No rechazare a nadie que esté dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ayudarnos.

- Esta bien - dio un suspiro y vio a su compañera - bienvenida.

- No los voy a decepcionar - dijo Afterglow con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento un pony empezó a caminar hasta llegar hasta el grupo, todas las yeguas del lugar, incluyendo a Afterglow, lo vieron asombradas. Era un pony pegaso blanco con melena café.

- Yo le entro - dijo el pony parándose frente a Legend Heart - yo soy...

- Eres Runner Cloud! - grito Afterglow con mucha emoción.

- Sí ese soy yo y vengo a ayud...

- No puedo creer que vaya a estar en un equipo contigo.

- Afterglow! - Quartz le grita a su compañera para que pare de hablar.

- Gracias - dijo el pegaso - quiero ayudar - vio a Legend con una mirada seria.

- ¿Estas consciente del peligro?

- Sí y hare lo que sea por salir de este lugar.

- Muy bien bienvenido - volteo a ver a Afterglow - _¿Que le habrá pasado?_

Legend no podía notarlo ya que era un macho, pero Afterglow y todas las yeguas del pueblo lo sabían, Runner Cloud era un corcel muy atractivo que cualquier yegua desearía.

- ¿ALGUIEN MAS DESEA UNIRSE? - nadie respondió - BIEN ENTONCES AHORA HABRA QUE ORGANIZARNOS.

Pasaron unas 2 horas en las cuales Legend logro organizar a los ponis del pueblo con las diferentes tareas para sobrevivir, fue difícil ya que él no era el mejor organizador pero logro hacer un buen trabajo. Cuando la organización termino, llevo a sus compañeros a su habitación para hablar con ellos. Se paró al lado de una mesa y luego todos se pusieron alrededor de ella.

- Muy bien ahora que los demás están organizados, podemos hablar. Para empezar necesito que nos conozcamos mejor, quiero que me digan todo sobre ustedes, sus edades, sus habilidades y cuál es su sueño.

- ¿Sueño? - pregunto Afterglow

- Sí, quiero que me digan que es lo que desean, eso por lo que están dispuestos a luchar.

- Empezare yo - dijo Quartz - mi nombre es Quartz, tengo 17 años, soy muy fuerte y puedo romper o levantar muchas cosas, mi sueño es ir a lugares nuevos para conocer nuevos de rocas, también quiero luchar para que mis amigos no corran peligro.

- Espera un momento, ¿Rocas? - pregunto Runner - eso es ridículo.

- No lo es! - contesto Quartz molesto - es lo que me gusta.

- Basta - los detuvo Legend - Runner, no te burles de los sueños de otros - vio la cutie mark de Quartz la cual eran 2 rocas negras - todos tenemos nuestros propios deseos. Ahora te toca hablar a ti.

- Bien - bufo el pegaso - Soy Runner Cloud, tengo 19 años, vuelo bastante bien, cuando vivíamos encadenados yo me encargaba del clima, mi sueño es poder volar libremente en el cielo, he oído que hay muchas competencias de vuelo pero no me interesan yo solo quiero volar a donde me lleve el viento

- Interesante - vio la cutie mark de Runner la cual era una nube con alas - ¿Algo más? - pregunto Legend al ver la forma en que Afterglow mirada a Runner.

- Ah sí, las yeguas siempre hacen lo que les pido, es algo molesto no quiero ser el centro de atención.

- Ok eso nos podría servir, Afterglow podrías dejar de mirar a Runner y hablar.

- ¿Qué? - se desconcentro y vio a Legend- muy bien. Me llamo Afterglow, tengo 16 años, puedo usar mi magia para crear una luz muy fuerte.

- Eso es algo básico en unicornios - dijo Legend.

- Pero mi luz es almenos 5 veces más grande, además puedo crear destellos que ciegan temporalmente y también puedo usar mi magia para ver en la oscuridad - dijo muy confiada con un tono de grandeza.

- Eso sin duda será de ayuda - dijo al ver la cutie mark de Afterglow, la cual era un destello de luz amarillo - y ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

- Yo quiero ser una aventurera como Daring Do - al decir eso Legend se sorprendió.

- Entonces para ti esto sería como tu primera aventura.

- Sí, quiero vivir grandes cosas, cuando éramos prisioneros, lo único que podíamos hacer en nuestro tiempo libre era leer, esos libros me dieron esperanza.

- Debes saber que esto no será como en un libro, esto es la vida real y el peligro será real también.

- Lo sé y quiero ayudarte para poder cumplir mi sueño.

- _Es algo inmadura, no puedo creer que sea mayor que yo, pero no puedo rechazar su ayuda_- pensó Legend para luego ver a sus compañeros - mi nombre es Legend Heart, tengo 15 años, se usar muy bien las tonfas para pelear - todos vieron su cutie mark la cual eran tonfas cruzadas cubiertas de sangre - y planeo dirigirlos hacia la victoria.

- Espera un momento, ¿15 años? - dijo Runner algo molesto - se supone que eres menor que todos nosotros y planeas que te sigamos.

- Seguirme es opcional - vio a su compañero fijamente - puedes irte si quieres, pero no creo que tengas algún plan para salvar al pueblo.

- _Podría irme de aquí solo, nunca me encontrarían, pero no quiero abandonar a los demás_ - vio a Legend algo molesto - bien voy a seguirte, pero más te vale no decepcionarme.

- No lo hare - vio a Quartz y a Afterglow - ¿Ustedes me seguirán? - sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza - bien, entonces hablemos del plan.

- _Que emoción_ - pensó Afterglow.

- Por el momento no haremos nada en una semana - todos se quedaron sorprendidos - la clave para ganar esta lucha no es nuestra fuerza, somos pocos incluso si todo el pueblo lanzara un ataque nos aplastarían, y si por un milagro matáramos a Celestia ahora, nada cambiaria, el resto de Equestria solo nos mataría porque matamos a su querida princesa.

- Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Quartz algo preocupado.

- El pueblo de Equestria debe darse cuenta de cómo es su princesa, deben darse cuenta que ella es una tirana que no puede protegerlos de nada - dio una sonrisa a sus compañeros - por eso daremos una semana para que Equestria piense, además nos servirá para adaptarnos a nuestra vida aquí.

- No entiendo, como va a pasar algo si no hacemos nada - dijo Runner.

- Ya lo hicimos, las minas de Miracle Town estan selladas, nos llevamos todo lo que se había recolectado, en este momento Celestia ya debe estar informada de esto, sin esos recursos mantener la economía de Equestria será difícil, por eso ella tiene 2 opciones.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La primera es usar otras minas para sacar recursos, pero por lo que investigue en los últimos meses todas estan vacías de materiales y aunque tuviera alguna disponible no sería tan útil como la nuestra la cual es más grande que cualquier otra y además tiene de todo tipo de recursos. Por lo anterior es imposible que se apoye en su primera opción.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

- La segunda es aumentar los impuestos del reino, si hace eso puede conseguir el dinero para el ejército, para el mantenimiento de estructuras y para el comercio con otros reinos. Al hacer esto el pueblo empezara a sufrir debido a los grandes impuestos que se llevan el dinero por el que trabajaron y se darán cuenta de que Celestia es una inútil.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al oír esto, en especial Afterglow que vio maravillada a su líder.

- Entonces esperaremos - dijo Quartz - ¿Que haremos cuando pase la semana?

- Iremos por nuestro primer objetivo, pero les hablare sobre eso cuando llegue el momento. Es todo por ahora.

- Espera, una cosa más.

- ¿Que ocurre Afterglow?

- ¿No deberíamos tener un nombre de equipo?

- ¿Qué?

- En la historias los equipos tienen un nombre.

- No necesitamos un nombre de equipo.

- Por favor.

- Bien decídelo tú.

- No, el líder debe elegirlo.

- Bien, si se me ocurre uno te lo diré. ¿Está bien?

- Muy bien - tras esto todos se fueron dejando a Legend solo.

- _Así que este es mi equipo, bueno podría ser peor_ - pensó Legend para sí mismo - _no seremos el mejor equipo pero iremos por ti Celestia._

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Celestia fue informada de la situación de sus minas, las cuales estaban selladas y según expertos tomaría años volverlas a abrir, envió a sus guardias que sabían de las minas a atrapar a buscar a los prisioneros con la orden de no informar a nadie sobre eso. Empezó a pensar sobre qué hacer, estuvo pensando un rato hasta que llegaron las otras 3 princesas de Equestria a verla, estas habían notado que Celestia estaba algo preocupada por lo que decidieron ir a verla.

- Hermana ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto la princesa Luna.

- _Debo tener cuidado con los detalles -_ pensó Celestia - Me informaron que algo terrible, paso anoche - dijo con preocupación.

- Tía, puedes contarnos, no te preocupes - dijo la princesa Cadance con una voz amable.

- Hubo un derrumbe en las minas más grandes de Equestria, temo que Equestria sufrirá una baja en su economía.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? - pregunto Twilight Sparkle quien se convirtió en alicornio hace poco.

- Habrá que aumentar mucho los impuestos al pueblo - todas se sorprendieron al oír esto.

- Hermana no puedes hacer esto.

- Lo siento, pero según me informaron las minas no se podrán abrir en algunos años, les prometo que encontrare la forma de que esta situación se revierta. Mientras tanto no se preocupen, Luna ve a dormir debes estar cansada, Cadance tú debes volver pronto al imperio de cristal ellos necesitan a su princesa - Luna y Cadance se miraron algo preocupadas pero decidieron confiar en Celestia, asi que se retiraron - En cuanto a ti Twilight Sparkle, sé que te prometí enseñarte como ser una princesa, pero por el momento regresa a Ponyville con tus amigas.

- Pero princesa yo..

- No te preocupes - abrazo a su alumna - todo se arreglara, vuelve a tu casa, necesito un tiempo para buscar alguna solución, mientras intenta aprender a usar tus alas.

- Muy bien princesa - se retira dejando sola a su maestra.

_- Quien haya hecho esto me las va a pagar, mis pequeños ponis van a sufrir por tu culpa, voy a encontrarte nadie se me enfrenta y sale libre -_pensó Celestia decidida a acabar con la amenaza_._

Una semana paso y como predijo Legend Heart, los impuestos de Equestria subieron a lo grande, muchos empezaron a preocuparse sobre cómo llegar a fin de mes con el poco dinero que les quedaba, a todos se les informo que el aumento de impuestos se debía a un accidente en una mina y que lo hecho es por el bien de Equestria. Muchos decidieron confiar en su princesa, pero otros empezaron a odiar a la princesa que ocasiona su sufrimiento. Mientras tanto en la cueva subterránea el pueblo logro adaptarse a su nueva vida y el equipo de Legend Heart se preparaba para su primera misión. Todos fueron a la salida de la cueva y salieron a bosque everfree, no podían ver nada pues eran las 11 de la noche.

- Todos estan listos - vio a sus compañeros que no parecían muy seguros de lo que iban a hacer - sé que quizá no les agrade mucho pero les prometo que tiene un propósito. Ahora vámonos, Afterglow nos iluminas.

- Claro - con su magia alumbro el lugar creando una luz muy potente y empezaron a caminar en la dirección que les indico Legend.

- _Con esta magia podemos actuar de noche, esto lo hace más fácil_ - pensó Legend.

El grupo siguió caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a un pueblo donde realizarían su misión. Afterglow detuvo su magia para que nadie la viera y porque la luna iluminaba lo suficiente. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde encontraron un letrero que decía "Cementerio de Ponyville".

- Quiero que me esperen aquí, empezaremos la misión cuando regrese - le dijo Legend a sus compañeros que se quedaron afuera esperándolo. Camino hasta llegar a una tumba, se sentó frente a ella y la observo fijamente leyendo lo que decía.

"Clear Mind, una buena hija y amiga"

- En verdad estoy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí, sin ti no hubiera podido seguir con mi vida, no he olvidado las cosas que me enseñaste, sé que las cosas que hare no te agradaran pero es algo que debo hacer. - empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas - En verdad te extraño tú fuiste mi esperanza, y cuando te fuiste esa esperanza se fue. - se quedó en silencio tratando de contener su tristeza.

- Legend no te preocupes - Legend giro su cabeza y vio a sus compañeros parados detrás de él, fue Quartz quien hablo.

- Les dije que me esperaran afuera - dijo algo molesto tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

- Estaba preocupado, entraste a un cementerio, pensé que necesitarías ayuda con tus problemas.

- Estoy bien, no necesito su ayuda con esto.

- No estoy de acuerdo - esta vez la que hablo fue Afterglow - incluso los más duros personajes de las historias necesitan un momento para llorar y dejar salir su dolor, pero no deben hacerlo solos, siempre necesitan amigos que los ayuden.

- Hubo alguien que me ayudo a superar mi dolor en el pasado - mira la tumba de Clear Mind - pero ya no está.

- Entonces lo haremos nosotros - dijo Quartz poniendo su casco sobre su amigo para consolarlo - te ayudaremos, somos amigos después de todo.

- No solo eres nuestro líder, también eres nuestro amigo - dijo Afterglow poniendo su casco sobre Legend - ¿Verdad Runner?

- Seguro, serás un infante, pero te considero mi amigo - Runner puso su casco sobre Legend, después de haberse burlado de el por ser el más joven del grupo.

- _Siento una gran calidez, como cuando estaba con Clear_ - pensó Legend para sonreír y luego ponerse de pie - _Clear, encontré mi nueva esperanza_ - vio a sus compañeros - Gracias por todo amigos.

- Descuida y dinos de quien es esta tumba - pregunto Quartz, queriendo saber más sobre su amigo.

- Es de mi hermana.

- ¿Ehh? - Quartz estaba confundido pues sabía que Legend era hijo único.

- No es realmente mi hermana, es una pony que me apoyo en todo y me ayudo a seguir con mi vida, teníamos un lazo muy especial, como si fuéramos hermanos - vio la tumba de Clear con una sonrisa.

- Siento tu perdida.

- Esta bien, ella es una de las razones por las que peleo, ahora debemos empezar con la misión - empezaron a caminar a la salida del cementerio - Afterglow, ya se me ocurrió un nombre.

- ¿Cuál es? - pregunto emocionada

- Que les parece Last Hope, ya que somos la última esperanza de nuestro pueblo.

- Me encanta. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?

- Esta bien

- Si ¿Por qué no?

- Está decidido a partir de ahora somos el equipo Last Hope - dijo Afterglow con una gran felicidad.

- _Ya no tengo dudas sobre mi equipo, sobre mis amigos, juntos vamos a acabar con Celestia cueste lo que cueste_ - salieron del cementerio y Legend camino viendo al frente con una sonrisa, siguieron hasta poder ver una casa en forma de árbol donde estaba su objetivo.

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Quisiera que me dijeran cuáles son sus primeras impresiones de mis personajes. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Primera mision

Capítulo 5. Primera mision

El equipo Last Hope se encontraba observando una casa en forma de árbol desde varios metros de distancia, el plan fue hecho antes de salir de la cueva subterránea y al ver su objetivo todos recordaron lo que habían hablado antes de dejar la cueva.

_Flashback_

Se encontraban los 4 miembros del equipo en la habitación de Legend Heart para hablar sobre su primera misión, se juntaron alrededor de la mesa que había ahí para empezar.

- Ya paso una semana ¿Vamos a actuar ya? - pregunto un pegaso blanco con melena café - No me gusta esperar.

- _Es tan lindo cuando se impacienta_ - pensó una unicornio verde claro con melena rubia, para luego ver a su líder - ¿Que haremos? ¿Atacar una base militar? ¿Robar a algún noble rico? - dijo con una gran emoción.

- Para empezar, Runner Cloud sí vamos a actuar hoy y Afterglow ya te explique que no vamos hacer nada imprudente o inútil - contesto Legend Heart a sus compañeros.

- Entonces que haremos - dijo Afterglow - quiero saber.

- Bien primero debo explicarles un poco de las cosas que han pasado en Equestria en el último año, enemigos realmente poderosos como una yegua oscura y un espíritu del caos causaron gran terror al reino, sin embargo todos fueron detenidos usando artefactos muy poderosos.

- ¿Y que son estos artefactos? - pregunto un pony de tierra azul y melena negra

- Veras Quartz, estos artefactos son llamados Elementos de la Armonía, con ellos cualquier amenaza puede ser vencida sin dificultad.

- Entonces ¿Quieres usarlos contra Celestia?

- No, para nosotros es imposible usarlos, solo pueden ser usados por sus portadoras actuales. Lo que quiero es evitar que los usen contra nosotros.

- Ya se, nuestra misión va a ser robarlos ¿Verdad? - dijo Afterglow con su caraceristica emoción.

- No exactamente, no podemos robar los Elementos, aunque están en un pueblo cercano a nosotros y no están vigilados, escuche que están protegidos por un hechizo que impide que los roben.

- ¿Y qué pretendes entonces? - pregunto Runner Cloud - Acabas de confirmar que no se pueden robar.

- Los elementos son intocables pero... - saco unas fotos y las pone sobre la mesa - las portadoras no - todos observaron que eran fotos de 6 yeguas.

- Entonces ¿vamos a matarlas o algo así?

- No, si las matamos los Elementos dejarían de funcionar y sin ellos Equestria seria destruida frente a algún enemigo mortal. Quiero cambiar Equestria, no condenarla.

- Entonces ¿Vamos a secuestrarlas?

- Secuestrar a 6 ponis sería algo complicado, pero si capturamos solo a una el resto no puede usar los Elementos.

- ¿A cuál?

- A esta - señala la foto de una unicornio color lavanda - su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, es la líder de las portadoras, discípula de Celestia y recientemente se volvió princesa de Equestria - todos se quedaron en silencio un momento para procesar lo que oyeron.

- ¿QUEEEE? - gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Planeas que secuestremos a una princesa?! - grito Runner Cloud - ¿Tienes idea de lo protegida que debe estar en su castillo?

- En realidad ella vive en el pueblo de Ponyville en un árbol que también es una biblioteca -saca una foto de la casa de Twilight- es un lugar tranquilo así que no hay seguridad.

- No parece un lugar para que viva una princesa - pregunto Afterglow

- Ya lo sé, pero hace más fácil nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Ella es la nueva princesa de la que me hablaste antes? - pregunto Quartz

- Sí, miren les aseguro que será fácil, una vez que la capturemos habremos inutilizado las armas más fuertes de Equestria, además le daremos un golpe emocional a Celestia por secuestrar a su querida discípula - pone una sonrisa algo malévola - Ella empezara a usar los recursos de su reino para encontrarla, al no hacerlo se desesperara y eventualmente será fácil ir por ella - su tono de voz fue un poco diferente al habitual, era algo aterrador, lo que sorprendió a todos.

- Legend ¿Todo en orden? - pregunto Quartz

- No te preocupes - se calmó y vio a sus compañeros - El punto es que debemos secuestrar a Twilight Sparkle para poder seguir avanzando y cuando la traigamos no quiero que le digan a nadie que es una princesa.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sí los demás se enteran de que tenemos a una princesa de Equestria pobremente la maten y como dije quiero que siga viva. ¿Quedo todo claro? - todos asintieron - bien ahora les explicare lo que haremos.

_Fin Flashback_

- Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea.

- Runner ya lo discutimos.

- Sí ya se, solo terminemos con esto de una vez - los 4 llegan al árbol y con ayuda de Runner suben a la terraza, sus compañeros eran algo pesados, por lo que le fue difícil levantarlos - te...detesto - dijo con una respiración agitada.

- Deja de quejarte y ve a encargarte del encargo que te hice, nosotros no encargamos desde aquí - Legend le entrega a Runner una gran piedra de oro que saco de su alforja - recuerda busca una casa blanca en aquella dirección y el que te abra dile que el potro insolente te envía - le señala una dirección con su casco, nos vemos en la entrada del bosque.

- Como sea - Runner recupero el aliento, toma la piedra de oro y se va volando

Runner llega a una casa blanca la cual era algo pequeña, toca la puerta y un pony de tierra anciano le abre.

- ¿Que rayos quieres? ¿Sabes qué hora es? - dijo molesto el anciano el cual era un pony café con melena canosa y una cutie mark en forma de martillo.

- _¿Sera el lugar correcto? -_vio al anciano con algo de duda - Ehmm, el potro insolente me envía.

- Ya veo, pensé que ese potro insolente vendría personalmente.

- ¿Habla de Legend Heart?

- ¿De quién más hablaría? - dijo con un tono de enojo y entra en la casa - ¿Vas a venir o qué?

- Ahí claro - entra en la casa del viejo - Legend me dijo que me vendería algo.

- No me apresures, ven conmigo - bajan unas escaleras para llegar a un sótano oscuro, al encender la luz Runner se queda con la boca abierta.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS?! - el lugar estaba lleno con todo tipo de armas, espadas, lanzas, explosivos y más.

- No grites! Tu pedido está aquí - le entrega una gran caja llena de cosas, Runner la revisa y ve que estaba llena de dinamita, bombas de humo, cuerdas, algunos anillos metálicos y otras cosas - ¿Esta todo?

- Eso creo - dijo aturdido al ver la caja

- Bien, ¿Tienes mi pago?

- Seguro - le entrega la piedra de oro

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo y dile al insolente que la próxima vez haga su compra más temprano.

- Como diga. _Que viejo tan molesto. -_ toma la caja con sus cascos y la levanta en el aire, la caja era algo pesada pero logra sacarla de la casa - _¿Por qué me toca el trabajo pesado? -_ve la dirección en la que estaba el bosque y con dificultad la carga en el aire - _te maldigo Legend Heart._

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo Last Hope se encontraba en la terraza de Twilight Sparkle listos para secuestrar a la princesa. La terraza tenía una puerta de vidrio la cual llevaba a la habitación de Twiligth. Legend se acerca a la puerta y a través de ella ve una cama pequeña donde dormía un dragón pequeño y una más grande donde dormía la princesa, la cual Legend observaba.

- _No espero que me perdones por esto Twilight_- pensó Legend.

_Flashback_

Un año atrás estaban un pony de tierra de 14 años, color plateado con crin roja y sin cutie mark, y una unicornio amarilla de 21 años, color amarillo con melena castaña, ambos habían llegando a la biblioteca para conocer a la nueva bibliotecaria.

- Clear no creo que pueda hacer esto

- ¿Por qué no? Ella es una heroína que nos salvó de Nightmare Moon hace unos días.

- Pero escuche que es la aprendiz de Celestia - puso una mirada baja con algo de rencor.

- Legend, por favor - le da un abrazo - sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero debes dejar ir tu odio ya que este solo te va destruir por dentro.

Clear Mind sabia del pasado de Legend ya que despues de unos años de haberse conocido este había decidido contarle todo. Durante los últimos años la bondad de Clear Mind y el tiempo que Legend pasaba con ella, habían disminuido el deseo de venganza, el siempre entrenaba en secreto con sus tonfas para poder liberar a su pueblo pero no por venganza. Además entre ambos ponis se había formado un fuerte lazo de hermandad, Legend veía a Clear Mind como una hermana mayor y un modelo a seguir.

- Esta bien tu ganas - dijo para despues suspirar

- Seguro será una buena amiga - dijo con una sonrisa, luego abre la puerta y del otro lado había una unicornio lavanda revisando los libros - buenos días.

- Ahh hola - dijo la unicornio viendo a sus visitantes - ¿Que se les ofrece?

- Venimos a conocer a la nueva bibliotecaria ¿Eres tu verdad?

- Si, esa soy yo

- Que bien soy Clear Mind y él es Legend Heart, venimos aquí todo el tiempo así que espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Lo que ella dijo - Legend dijo sin mucha emoción

- Soy Twilight Sparkle, encantada de conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

_Fin Flashback_

Legend vio a sus compañeros con una mirada seria y le habla susurrando - Recuerden que debemos hacer esto rápido, ella es una alicornio y realmente no quiero luchar contra su magia.

- No te preocupes - contesto Quartz.

- No te voy a decepcionar, yo cumpliré bien con mi parte - dijo Afterglow

- Confió en ustedes - vio la puerta de vidrio, saco sus tonfas y se puso en posición - hagámoslo - corrió hacia la puerta y de un salto la atravesó con su cuerpo, poniendo sus tonfas al frente para cubrirse, entrando sus compañeros detrás de él. El ruido del vidrio rompiéndose fue tan fuerte que despertó a la princesa y a su dragón.

- AHHHHH - grito Spike el dragón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - la princesa vio como 3 ponis habían entrado a su casa pero antes de poder hacer algo Afterglow hizo brillar su cuerno.

- Destello Cegador! - grito Afterglow creando un gran destello amarillo que nublo la vista de Twilight y Spike, pero no de sus compañeros que habían cerrado los ojos - listo - el destello acabo y sus compañeros avanzaron.

- AYUDA! - Spike fue sujetado por Quartz y recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo noqueo.

- ¿Spike estas bien? - Twilight recupera un poco la vista y ve a Quartz sujetando a su dragón - aléjate de él. Ahh - iba a lanzar un hechizo pero recibió un golpe en la nuca de parte de Legend, el cual la dejo inconsciente.

- Lo hicimos! - grito Afterglow emocionada corriendo al lado de Legend igual que Quartz.

- Cierto - Quartz vio a su amigo el cual estaba callado viendo a Twilight - ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Podrías cargarla? - dijo con un tono algo apagado.

- No hay problema - carga a Twilight sobre su lomo - ¿Llevamos también al dragón?

- No, solo sería un problema.

- De acuerdo

El equipo sale de la biblioteca por la puerta de entrada llevándose con ellos a la nueva princesa de Equestria. Caminaron por Ponyville hasta llegar a la entrada del Bosque Everfree para esperar a Runner Cloud, nadie los vio pues era de noche y todos dormían. Despues de unos minutos llego Runner Cloud cargando una gran caja la cual dejo junto a sus compañeros.

- Te..detesto Legend - dijo Runner respirando agitadamente debido al cansancio.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema? - dijo Legend con un tono serio

- Solo tuve que visitar a un viejo molesto y cargar una enorme caja.

- Bien, cárgala de nuevo hay que llevarla a la cueva.

- ¿Ehhhh? - vio a Quartz- Quartz tu eres fuerte ¿Y si la llevas tú?

- Lo siento estoy ocupado - le indico que él ya estaba cargando a la princesa.

- Cambiemos, yo puedo llevar a la princesa.

- Mmm...

- Por favor!

- Bien, solo si admites que las rocas son lo más genial del mundo.

- Oh vamos!

- Si no quieres está bien, solo debes llevar la caja - dijo con un tono de burla y una sonrisa.

- Bien, las rocas son lo más genial del mundo.

- No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad? - pasaron a Twilight al lomo de Runner y la caja al lomo de Quartz - No está tan pesada.

- Muérete - tras esto todos se empiezan a reír incluso Legend que rompió su seriedad.

- jajajaja - mira a Twilight en el lomo de Runner - _Me alegra tenerlos conmigo, este no es momento para preocuparse por mis problemas_ - vio al bosque al que iban a entrar - Hay que irnos, vamos.

- Si, hora de volver - Afterglow enciende su cuerno con emoción para entrar en el bosque.

- Oye Afterglow ¿Por qué gritaste cuando usaste tu magia antes?-pregunto Quartz a su compañera.

- En muchas historias varios magos y artistas marciales gritan el nombre de sus técnicas, le da más impacto.

- ¿Entonces harás eso siempre?

- Sip

- De acuerdo. _Tengo el presentimiento que eso va a cansar a todos._

Despues de varios minutos el equipo Last Hope llega a su cueva y una vez dentro Legend los dirige por un túnel hacia unas celdas vacías. Legend saca unas llaves y abre una celda.

- Runner déjala aquí. Quartz abre la caja.

- Ok - Runner baja a Twilight de su lomo y la deja en la celda. Mientras Quiroz abre la caja que traía y el contenido los impresiona a él y a Afterglow.

- Guau. ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? - pregunto Afterglow

- Un fabricante y vendedor de armas, y con vendedor me refiero a traficante - mira el interior de la caja y saca una cuerda y un anillo metálico. Va hacia donde estaba Twilight, le coloca el anillo en el cuerno y con la cuerda amarra sus alas.

- ¿Que es ese anillo? - pregunto Quartz

- Un anillo anti-magia, con el no podrá usar su magia para escapar. - sale de la celda - Es todo por hoy, es tarde así que vallan a dormir y recuerden no decirle de esto a nadie.

Todo el equipo asintió, pero Quartz antes de irse noto algo raro en la forma en que Legend miraba a su prisionera, decidió que no era el momento para hablar de eso así que se fue a dormir, dejando a Legend solo.

Legend vio a Twilight y se quedó pensando - _Lamento que hayas quedado en medio de esto, en verdad te considero mi amiga, pero eso no importa ahora._ - cierra la puerta de la celda con llave y guarda las llaves - _Hasta mañana - _ se marcha del lugar dejando a Twilight sola en su celda.

**¿Algun comentario?**


	6. Motivos

Capítulo 6. Motivos

Era de mañana y en una biblioteca en forma de árbol un dragón morado despertaba después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Que paso? - se dijo a si mismo Spike el dragón para después recordar lo ocurrido - es cierto TWILIGHT - la empezó a buscar por la habitación y el resto de la biblioteca - TWILIGHT - después de buscar por 10 minutos finalmente entendió lo ocurrido - esos miserables se la llevaron, debo decirle a las demás pero antes... - saco un pergamino y una pluma con los que empezó a escribir.

_Querida princesa Celestia, algo terrible acaba de pasar unos ponis extraños entraron anoche a la biblioteca y se llevaron a Twilight, antes de informar a mis amigas decidí escribirle primero a usted, aunque en verdad no sé qué hacer después. Por favor responda lo más pronto posible estoy muy preocupado por Twilight._

_Spike._

Enrollo el pergamino y lanzo un fuego verde que lo transporto a otro lugar - Ahora debo avisarle a todas - salió corriendo de la biblioteca a toda prisa esperando que sus amigas supieran que hacer.

Mientras tanto e Canterlot las 2 hermanas alicornios se encontraban desayunando en el comedor del castillo, ese era uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía la princesa Celestia últimamente, ya que su trabajo y las protestas por la reducción de impuestos le estaban causando bastante estrés. En ese momento un pergamino se materializa frente a ella y lo toma con su magia.

- _Que raro Twilight nunca escribe tan temprano -_pensó para luego abrir el pergamino - No puede ser - se levantó de su asiento de la sorpresa cosa que asusto a la princesa Luna.

- ¿Que ocurre hermana?

- Han... han secuestrado a Twilight - contesto Celestia con una gran alteración en su voz.

- ¿QUE?

- Esto no puede estar pasando - corrió hacia una ventana para tomar aire.

- Celestia tranquilízate - trato de calmarla Luna poniéndose a su lado - lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantener la calma.

- Tienes razón - trato de calmarse y con su magia tomo un pergamino y una pluma.

_Spike necesito que tú y las portadoras de la armonía vengan de inmediato a Canterlot, temo que quizá los que secuestraron a Twilight vayan por ellas también, necesito que vengan para ponerlas a todas a salvo._

_Princesa Celestia._

- Necesito un momento a solas voy a mi habitación - dijo Celestia a su hermana.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - contesto Luna con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, tu ve a descansar debió ser una noche difícil. Solo necesito un momento a solas para pensar.

- Como gustes - le da un abrazo a su hermana - Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, recuerda que no estás sola en esto.

- Gracias - le regresa el abrazo - _Pero lamentablemente no puedes involucrarte en esto_ -después se retira hacia su habitación donde se recuesta en su cama y pone una almohada sobre su cara - AHHHHHHH - dio un grito con todas sus fuerzas que no se escuchó por la almohada en la cara de la princesa - _Primero arruinas mis minas y luego me obligas a atormentar a mis pequeños ponis, pero ahora te llevas a mi alumna la cual es como mi hija._ - se quita la almohada de su cara y deja ver su rostro lleno de ira - _Seas quien seas voy a encontrarte y te mataré por todo lo que has hecho._

Mientras tanto en una cueva subterránea un pony de tierra plateado con melena roja despertaba en su cama. Legend Heart se levanta y se estira un poco para después salir de su habitación e ir a buscar a sus compañeros, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlos al otro lado de la puerta esperándolo.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? Iba a buscarlos

- _Estamos_ esperándote - dijo una unicornio verde claro con melena rubia - estaba tan emocionada por saber que vamos a hacer hoy que fui a despertar a los demás para esperarte, pensé en despertarte pero Quartz no me dejo.

- Le dije que lo mejor era dejarte descansar después de lo de ayer - dijo un pony de tierra azul con melena negra-

- Gracias Quartz, y no es necesario que me esperes en la puerta Afterglow, tampoco debes despertar a los demás.

- Bien no lo volveré a hacer. Cambiando de tema que haremos hoy ya quiero actuar de nuevo - dijo con una gran emoción.

- No tengo planeado nada importante para hoy aunque planeaba ir a hablar con la princesa.

- ¿La vas a interrogar? - pregunto un pegaso blanco con melena café.

- No Runner, ella no sabe nada que yo necesite, solo quiero hablar con ella para explicarle porque esta aqui.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto Runner Cloud algo molesto.

- Porque quiero. - contesto con tono serio - Si vamos a tenerla aqui por lo menos quiero que sepa porque.

- Eso es ridículo.

- No me cuestiones - empezó a caminar rumbo a las celdas y volteo a ver a sus compañeros - Si quieren pueden venir.- siguió caminando alejándose de sus compañeros

- _Hay algo sobre esa princesa que no me estás diciendo -_ pensó Quartz preocupado por su amigo - Voy a ir ¿Y ustedes?

- Yo no me quedare atrás - contesto Afterglow.

- Como sea - bufo Runner Cloud.

El grupo llego al lado de su líder para seguirlo hacia las celdas, en el camino vieron como los demás ponis se habían acostumbrado a su nueva vida, había pequeños jugando y varios adultos ayudando con la mejoracion del lugar, después de establecerse bien algunos decidieron decorar un poco la cueva para que quedara mejor. El equipo llego al túnel que llevaba a las celdas, al llegar a su objetivo vieron a una alicornio lavanda recostada en la pared de su celda con la mirada baja, estaba despierta y en su cara se podía ver que había estado llorando.

- _No puedo creer que con solo 16 años sea una princesa que ahora todos los mas jóvenes son mejores_ - pensó Runner Cloud algo molesto al ver a la princesa.

Legend se para frente a la puerta de la celda y se queda viendo a la alicornio - _Solo hazlo de una vez_ - toco la puerta de la celda para llamar la atención de la prisionera - ¿Vas a quedarte así todo el día?

Twilight Sparkle levanta la cabeza y abre al máximo sus ojos por la sorpresa - No.. no puedes ser tú. ¿Legend Heart?

- Sí, soy yo Twilight - contesto con un tono apagado.

- No puede ser, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Spike?

- Tu dragón está a salvo en tu biblioteca solo te trajimos a ti, y estamos en un lugar donde no van a buscarte.

- Legend tú no eres así, no entiendo que pretendes con esto. ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

- Sí lo somos pero esto es algo que debo hacer.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Matar a Celestia - al decir esto hubo un momento de silencio en el que la alicornio proceso lo escuchado.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste ella debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

- Ella nunca haría nada malo! Ella siempre piensa en el bien de Equestria! - grito Twilight

- El bien de Equestria dices. JAJAJAJA - rompió su seriedad para reemplazarla por una fuerte risa que sorprendió a sus compañeros y a la prisionera.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Es la verdad.

- Lo sé, te creo Twilight - contuvo un poco su risa - ella siempre piensa en el bien de Equestria.

- ¿Entonces de que te ríes? - dijo molesta.

- Para que entiendas te contare una historia. - la mira fijamente a los ojos - Hace unos 50 años había un grupo de ponis viajeros que se perdió en un terreno rocoso que parecía no tener fin. Se les habían acabado las provisiones y todos habían perdido la esperanza de vivir, sin embargo un milagro ocurrió, frente a ellos había una enorme formación rocosa con un túnel como entrada, al entrar por él se sorprendieron mucho por lo encontrado. Resulta que la formación rocosa tenia forma circular y por dentro tenía una gran laguna de agua y varios terrenos con vegetación donde era posible cultivar. gracias a ese misterioso lugar que encontraron lograron sobrevivir. Después decidieron quedarse a vivir ahí y crearon un pueblo llamado Miracle Town debido a que un lugar así solo puede existir por un milagro.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver con la princesa.

- Veras con el tiempo empezaron a tener problemas económicos para hacer comercio con Canterlot, fue cuando descubrieron otro milagro al excavar en la formación que rodeaba el pueblo encontraron oro y no solo eso también plata, hierro, joyas y cualquier recurso que se pueda obtener en una mina; dicen que algo así no puede existir pero aun así existía, fue otro milagro. Los ponis del pueblo decidieron usar algo de esos recursos pero sin exagerar para no dañar el lugar que les permitió sobrevivir. Con el tiempo el pueblo prospero sin darse a conocer mucho, solo algunos en Canterlot sabían de él. ¿Pero luego que crees que paso?

- ¿Que paso?

- Hace unos 20 años las minas más grandes de Equestria se quedaron sin recursos, con un problema tan grande la economía podía caer, así que decidió usar las minas de Miracle Town, sin embargo los habitantes no querían que un lugar tan valioso para ellos así que no iban a permitir que Celestia se quedara con su tierra, pero debido a que estaban en territorio Equestre ella dijo que esas minas le pertenecían así que envió a algunas tropas para conquistar el pueblo y puso a todos los que se le opusieron como esclavos para que trabajaran en las minas y mantuvo todo en secreto para que no se dañara su reputación.

Twilight no sabía que pensar sobre eso - Ella no haría eso, ella habría buscado una mejor solución.

- No busco que me creas, pero yo y mis amigos venimos de ahí. Hace 8 años mis padres hicieron un intento de escape, ellos murieron pero yo logre escapar gracias a su sacrificio, luego empecé una vida en Ponyville y ahora libere a mi pueblo para llevarlos a un mejor futuro. Las minas que Celestia profano están selladas así que Equestria se debilito.

- Ella me dijo que hace una semana hubo derrumbes en las minas más grandes de Equestria, pero fue un accidente.

- Mintió, esas minas eran las de Miracle Town y no fue un accidente fuimos nosotros.

- Yo confió en ella, tu eres el que miente.

- Como dije antes no busco que me creas.

- Legend tu solías ser muy amable, siempre pasábamos un buen rato en la biblioteca, incluso llegue a...

- ¿Llegaste a qué? - pregunto intrigado

- Nada - contesto apartando la mirada para luego mirarlo de nuevo - el punto es que antes no eras el pony que tengo frente a mí. No tienes que ser así Legend, ¿Crees que a Clear Mind le gustaría esto?

- No te atrevas a mencionarla - contesto molesto - Celestia también me la quito.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ella se suicido

- Esa es la historia que se contó, pero tú la conociste también, ella no es de la que haría algo así.

- Admito que era difícil de creer pero eso fue lo que paso.

- Te contare la historia que descubrí y también sabrás como obtuve mi cutie mark. Recordaras que Clear Mind tenía un novio en Canterlot, un guardia real, este tipo a veces se iba por hasta 2 meces de la ciudad por trabajo y cuando volvía, Clear siempre lo visitaba en Canterlot. Hace 6 meses ella se fue a visitarlo y hace 6 meses ella salto de un edificio. Cuando me entere que murió yo quede destrozado, perdí a mi hermana la pony más importante para mí, yo no podía creer que se había suicidado así que lleno de ira fui a hacerle una visita a su novio.

_Flashback_

Era de noche en la ciudad de Canterlot, caía una lluvia torrencial y un pony de tierra sin cutie mark arrojaba a un unicornio gris de melena café a un callejón. El unicornio estaba bastante lastimado y el pony de tierra caminaba hacia él con tonfas puestas en sus patas delanteras.

- Para ser un guardia real eres bastante débil, Iron Sword.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Iron adolorido.

- Mi nombre es Legend Heart, tal vez hayas oído de mí.

- Tú eres el amigo Clear Mind, ella siempre hablaba de ti.

- Me alegra saber que mi hermana te hablara de mi - dijo con una sonrisa - Ahora quiero que me digas como murió, ella te visito antes de morir.

- ¿Que no lees los periódicos? Ella se suicidó - Legend se le acerca y con una tonfa le golpea una pata rompiéndosela - AHHHHHHH - dio un gran grito de dolor que fue cubierto con la lluvia.

- Si sigue mintiendo será peor y no importa cuánto grites la lluvia lo cubrirá, vi la programación del clima en Canterlot y escogí este día por eso.

- No te miento, es la verdad - Legend le rompe otra pata y el unicornio grita de nuevo.

- Aun te quedan 2 patas sin romper. ¿Vas a decirme?

- Por favor, te digo la verdad - Legend se le acercó para romperle otra pata - espera hablare - dijo Iron con desesperación.

- Así me gusta, ahora dime que ocurrió con ella.

- Ella vino a visitarme como siempre lo hace, pasamos un buen tiempo en mi casa, pero cometí un error.

- ¿Que error?

- Yo había recibido mis órdenes escritas para regresar a mi puesto de vigilancia fuera de la ciudad, normalmente las guardo bien pero sin querer las deje en un escritorio donde ella pudo verlas.

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Eran para ir a un lugar que solo los autorizados pueden conocer, nadie más tiene permitido saber de ese lugar - Legend se sorprende un poco al oír eso - no sé si ella habrá entendido hacia donde iba a ir pero entre en pánico al verla leyendo esa carta, así que la noquee y la encerré en un armario-

Legend hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener su ira - Entonces ella descubrió algo que no debía saber. Dime ese lugar secreto no serán unas minas en una gran formación rocosa donde tienen esclavos.

- ¿Co..como sabes eso? - pregunto Iron sorprendido.

- No viene al caso, entonces ¿Luego que paso? ¿La llevaste a un edificio para arrojarla? - el guardia se quedó callado - RESPONDE.

- Sí, eso paso - dijo desesperado.

Legend le rompe otra pata y Iron Sword da un gran grito de dolor - Presiento que aún me ocultas algo, la encerraste y luego decidiste matarla haciéndolo parecer un suicidio, un plan algo ingenioso que no creo que se te haya ocurrido.

- ¿Que intentas decir?

- Que hay alguien más involucrado mejor dime todo lo que sabes porque solo te queda una pata sin romper, después iré por cosas más importantes - Legend se le acercó para romperle su última pata sana.

- De acuerdo, fui a hablar con la princesa Celestia y ella me ordeno hacer eso. - Legend se queda completamente sorprendido - Nadie podía saber de ese lugar secreto así que me ordeno encargarme de ella de esa forma.

- ¿Por qué nadie puede saber?

- Porque si no la imagen de la princesa se arruinaría y podría haber caos en Equestria. Mira yo no quería hacerlo solo seguía ordenes, yo la quería pero era lo mejor para el reino. - Legend se queda callado viendo al cielo.

- Yo también la quería - mira fijamente al novio de su hermana y lo empieza a golpear una y otra vez - ERES UN MALDITO, USTEDES ME QUITARON A MI HERMANA, SI LA HUBIERAS QUERIDO NO LA HUBIERAS MATADO, MUERE MUERE MUERE - después de varios golpes Iron Sword estaba muerto pero Legend lo siguió golpeando hasta cansarse, después mira al cielo y da un fuerte grito - AHHHHHHHHH - la lluvia limpio toda la sangre salpicada en su cuerpo y en sus armas y en sus costados ahora había una marca que eran sus tonfas cruzadas cubiertas de sangre.

_Fin Flashback_

Todo el equipo Last Hope y Twilight Sparkle estaban sorprendidos al oír la historia de Legend Heart.

- Después de eso me fui de Canterlot, pero no volví a Ponyville, empecé a viajar por Equestria buscando cualquier cosa que me ayudara a vengarme de Celestia, mis deseos de venganza, que casi habían desaparecido, crecieron de nuevo hasta llegar al máximo. Este odio que siento ahora ya no desaparecerá.

Twilight estaba pasmada no sabía que pensar ahora, no sabía en que creer, pero sin darse cuenta empezó a soltar lagrimas - Legend no sé si creer lo que me dijiste, pero ese odio solo te va a destruir, yo sé una forma para quitártelo.

- Adivinare, los Elementos de la Armonía, que mal que no puedas usarlos estando encerrada.

Legend tenía razón y Twilight lo sabía - Por favor no tiene que ser así, seguro yo podría hablar con Celestia, confía en mí.

- Confió en ti, pero no en ella.

- Por favor ella es buena.

- Hace poco dijiste que ella solo piensa en el bien de Equestria, veamos que ha hecho. Mi pueblo fue esclavizado por el bien de Equestria, mis padres murieron por el bien de Equestria y mi hermana murió por el bien de Equestria - mira a Twilight a los ojos con una mirada seria - No necesito que hagas nada, lo único que necesito de ti es que te quedes aqui para desesperar a Celestia, quiero que sigas con vida así que uno de mis compañeros te traerá comida a diario. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. - mira a sus compañeros - Vámonos.

- Espera por favor no hagas esto aún se puede arreglar - dijo desesperadamente con lágrimas en sus ojos pero Legend la ignora y se va con sus compañeros dejando a Twilight llorando sola.

El grupo se va a una habitación que les indico Legend, donde estaba la caja de armamento que compro la noche anterior.

- Gracias por traerla aqui anoche Quartz.

- No hay problema ¿Que haremos ahora?

- Esperaremos una semana antes de actuar, Celestia debe haber empezado a mover sus tropas por Equestria para buscar a su alumna, si salimos ahora es posible que nos atrapen.

- Ya veo.

- Es posible que en el futuro tengamos que pelear contra esas tropas así que hay algo que quiero darles - abre la caja y saca un lago brazalete que le da a Runner - póntelo.

- Y esto que es - se lo pone y al oprimir un botón sale una cuchilla del brazalete - increíble.

- Es una espada modificada, normalmente se hacen con otro diseño pero los que no son unicornios tienen que usar su boca para usarlas, el viejo que conociste anoche la creo para que cualquier raza la pueda usar.

- Esto si me gusta.

- Ahora tu Quartz - saca 4 protectores para cascos de acero que le da a Quartz - póntelos en tus cascos, sé que eres fuerte así que con esto podrás dar golpes realmente poderosos.

- Me parece bien - dijo poniéndoselos.

- Y tu Afterglow.

- _Que emoción_ - pensó la unicornio.

- Quiero que tu practiques tu magia para lanzar mejores hechizos.

- ¿Por qué no me das un arma?

- _Porque creo que nos matarías._ Porque tu no la necesitas, tu cuerno ya es un arma muy fuerte.

- Tienes razón voy a lanzar mejores hechizos - dijo Afterglow con una gran determinación.

- Bien entonces esta semana practicaremos como pelear.

- Legend espera - habla Quartz - podemos hablar a solas.

- Seguro - salen del lugar y llegan a una parte del túnel donde los otros no los escuchan - ¿Qué quieres?

- Es sobre la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? Pude ver que ya se conocían.

- Cuando vivía en Ponyville la conocí, yo pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca y ella vivía ahí.

- ¿Eran amigos?

- Sí

- Supongo que debe ser difícil para ti haberla secuestrado.

- Sí pero la causa es más importante. Ahora volvamos.

- Espera, somos amigos Legend y se cuándo escondes algo.

- ¿Que podría esconder?

- ¿Acaso tú la quieres?

- ... - Legend se queda callado.

- Puedes contarme lo que sea - dijo Quartz con un tono amable.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto saber?

- Porque sé que algo te molesta y no tienen que cargar con eso solo, es igual que en la tumba de tu hermana.

- Esta bien, ella me gustaba cuando vivía en Ponyville. ¿Eso querías oír?

- Legend no tienes que aparentar que no te molesta, debe ser realmente difícil para ti.

- Los sentimientos que tuve en el pasado ya no importan, ahora solo tengo recuerdos, aprecio lo que haces por mí pero por favor no sigas.

- No quiero que te destruyas a ti mismo.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien - le da una sonrisa a su amigo - ahora vámonos debemos empezar la práctica.

- Bien, por cierto yo le llevare la comida a la princesa.

- Como quieras y no le cuentes de esta charla a los otros.

- Muy bien - vio a su amigo con preocupación.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de entrenamiento donde estaban sus compañeros para empezar con su entrenamiento.

**Bueno este fue un capitulo bastante emocional. ¿Que opinan de lo que paso en el?**


	7. Sentimientos

Capitulo 7. Sentimientos

En una cueva subterranea un pony de tierra azul con melena negra caminaba por un tunel. Quartz tenia algunos moretones en su cuerpo y llevaba una bandeja con frutas y un vaso de agua, despues de caminar un rato llego a un lugar de celdas donde habia una alicornio lavanda encerrada.

- Ehmm, hola - Quartz saluda levantando un casco como señal de amabilidad.

- ¿Que quieres? - Twilight Sparkle levanta la cabeza y habla molesta.

- Vine a traerte comida - pasa la bandeja por una abertura en la parte baja de la puerta - ¿Y como estas? _  
_

_- ¿_Te estas burlando de mi?

- _Rayos_ _¿Porque dije eso?_- se pone nervioso - Solo quiero conversar.

- Si lo que buscas es interrogarme no dire nada que les ayude.

- ¿Que? No! Igual Legend dijo que no tienes que decirnos nada. Solo quiero hablar.

- Si claro - contesto con tono sarcastico.

- Es la verdad. - se sienta frente a la puerta de la celda - Mira empezare yo, me llamo Quartz y...

- ¿Por que querría hablar contigo? Ustedes me secuestraron - interrumpe la princesa.

- Es cierto pero...mmm - se queda pensando

- ¿Pero que? - dijo molesta

- _No tengo nada - _penso Quartz - Mira te puedo asegurar que al final vas a salir de aqui a salvo.

- No eres muy bueno en esto ¿Verdad? - Quartz se pone nervioso otra vez - ¿Por que estas lastimado?

- Estabamos teniendo algo de entrenamiento y me lastime un poco - se rie un poco - creo que en serio debo practicar.

- Ustedes solo son unos malvados que quieren matar a la princesa Celestia - dijo molesta - entrenan para poder hacerlo.

- No somos malos, buscamos darle libertad a nuestro pueblo.

- ¿Les parece que esta es la forma?

- Te sere sincero, aunque detesto a Celestia pienso que esta no es la mejor opcion.

- ¿Entonces porque lo haces?

- Por Legend - la alicornio se sorprende - El es mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejarlo solo. ¿Tu no lo harias por algun amigo?

- Yo no abandonaria a un amigo pero si te preocuparas por el entonces no lo dejarias hacer esto, ese odio solo lo va a destruir.

- El actuaria con o sin mi a su lado, lo mejor que puedo hacer es acompañarlo. No creo que el odio lo vaya a destruir como tu dices, lo que me preocupa es que el rechazo a sus sentimientos lo destruyan.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Mira, pude ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos y pienso que realmente no queria traerte aqui.

- No entiendo - dijo Twilight confundida.

- Mira el de verdad se preocupa por ti y nos ordeno no decirle a nadie del pueblo que tenemos a una princesa aqui porque te matarian, ademas del hecho de que nos pidio traerte comida y agua todos los dias para que no mueras.

- Si en verdad se preocupa por mi entonces ¿Porque me secuestro?

- Porque el ya decidio que es lo que esta dispuesto a perder por su causa. - mira a Twilight con preocupacion - Mira el es un buen pony y estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo pero no quiero que pierda las cosas que quiere.

- Eso no justifica nada! - grito Twilight

- Quiza no, pero se que tu tambien te preocupas por el, pude ver que no querias perder al amigo que tenias.

- En verdad yo no quiero perder a mi amigo - Twilight baja la cabeza.

- Pude notarlo antes pero ahora me queda claro, tu en verdad sientes algo fuerte por el - Quartz sonrie

- De...de que hablas - se sonroja un poco.

- No tienes que ocultarlo, el siente lo mismo por ti - Twilight se sorprende - Por favor, no busco que seas su pareja, dudo mucho que puedas perdonarlo pero porfavor no lo odies - pone una cara algo triste - no quiero que mi amigo sufra porque tu lo odias. El no es malvado, solo es alguien que quiere sacrificar su felicidad por su causa.

- No se que decir - Twilight seguia procesando lo que escucho.

- No tienes que decir nada ahora, solo piensalo.

- Quiero que me dejes

- ¿Que?

- QUE ME DEJES - grita Twilight con todas sus fuerzas soltando lagrimas - NO QUIERO QUE NINGUNO ME HABLE DE NUEVO.

- Voy a seguirte trayendo comida todos los dias y buscare hablar contigo.

- Si lo haces solo te voy a ignorar, adios - se calma, toma una manzana con su casco y la muerde, Quartz al ver que no conseguiria nada se retira dejando a Twilight sola llorando mientras comia - _¿Por que tiene que pasar esto?_

_Flashback_

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en su biblioteca sentada leyendo un libro mientras su asistente Spike preparaba el almuerzo en la cocina, ya llevaba 6 meses viviendo en Ponyville y estaba feliz de tener buenos amigos y amigas ahi. Estaba muy concentrada en su lectura que no escucho a un pony de tierra plateado con melena roja que entro al lugar y se acerco a ella.

- Ehm Twilight - pregunto el pony pero esta no lo escucha - Twilight - la toca para llamar su atencion lo que hace que esta se exalte y lo golpee con un casco en la cara - ahh.

Twilight se da cuenta de lo que paso - Legend lo siento tanto ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, no es nada - se soba la mejilla donde tenia la marca del golpe - fue mi culpa.

- Claro que no fue mia, lo siento tanto. ¿Que se te ofrece?

- Pues yo queria saber si... - se sonroja un poco - si tu... tienes algun libro sobre geografia.

- Ah si por alla - le señala una estanteria - ¿Quieres que te lo traiga? _Que estoy diciendo el puede hacerlo solo._

- No no yo lo busco

- Esta bien y enserio lamento haberte lastimado dejame compensarte._ ¿Ahora que hago?_ - se queda pensando un momento - ya se quedate a almorzar, puedo decirle a Spike que saque otro plato.

- No quiero molestar.

- No te preocupes, ire a decirle a Spike - Twilight va a la cocina donde estaba cocinando su dragon - Spike pon otro plato en la mesa, tenemos un invitado.

- Bahh - bufo el dragon morado - ¿Quien es?

- Legend Heart - contesto con una sonrisa.

- Conque al fin lo invitaste - puso una sonrisa burlona - Este no es el mejor lugar para una cita.

- No es una cita - se sonroja un poco - solo es un amigo que se queda a comer.

- Twilight se que el te gusta, todos sabemos que te gusta, asi que deberias invitarlo a salir ya que no creo que el lo haga.

- No lo se Spike.

- Mira quiero que vayas con el y lo invites a salir ¿Acaso no quieres ser feliz con el?

- Spike! - dijo molesta - Solo porque tu no tengas oportunidad con Rarity no significa que puedas meterte asi en mi vida amorosa.

- No te enojes, primero si tengo oportunidad con Rarity y segundo pienso que eso los hara felices a ambos.

Twilight suspira - Bien voy a hacerlo - sale de la cocina y va adonde esta Legend leyendo un libro de geografia - _Aqui voy. _- penso - Legend

- Sí

- Yo queria decirte...que la comida pronto estara lista

- De acuerdo.

- _Ya lo hare otro dia._

_Fin flashback_

- Si lo hubiera hecho, acaso esto no pasaria - penso Twilight llorando por su situacion.

Mientras tanto Quartz llegaba al cuarto de entrenmiento donde 2 de sus compañeros peleaban y una unicornio verde claro con melena rubia observaba a todo con alegria, al verla va a donde estaba ella.

- Como van Afterglow.

- Pues Runner hace lo que puede pero Legend lo domina sin problemas. ANIMO RUNNER.

- Ya veo - se queda observando a sus compañeros.

- ¿Eso es todo Runner Cloud? - pregunta Legend con una sonrisa presumida.

- Aun no - dijo con una respiracion agitada mientras corria hacia Legend a tratar de darle con su espada pero este lo bloquea sin problemas con sus tonfas y le da un golpe suave en la cara - RAYOS.

- No te preocupes - le ofrece su casco para ayudarlo a levantarse - Estamos practicando.

Runner rechaza el casco y se levanta solo - sigamos.

- No, hoy lo dejaremos hasta aqui ya es tarde. Mejor medita como puedes mejorar.

Runner bufo - Como sea - se va de la sala.

- Bueno mejor vamos a descansar, llevamos entrenando todo el dia, los veo aqui mañana.

- Muy bien - dice Afterglow y se va alegremente.

- No vas a dejar que ella pelee - pregunta Quartz a Legend.

- Preferiria que solo usara su magia de luz, con eso ya es bastante, aunque le enseñare un poco de defensa.

- Bien, por cierto ya le deje su comida a la princesa.

- Ok gracias - se empieza a retirar

- Quiza deberias hablar con ella - Legend se detiene y voltea a ver a su amigo - Pienso que seria lo mejor.

- No tengo nada que decirle, y enserio ya para con ese tema - dijo Legend molesto para retirarse a su habitacion.

- _No tienes que negar tus sentimientos -_ penso Quartz para despues retirarse.

Legend Heart llego a su habitacion y se acuesta en su cama a descansar, pero varios recuerdos vienen a su mente.

_Flashback_

Hace 6 meses Legend se encontraba caminando a la biblioteca de Ponyville y lo acompañaba una unicornio amarilla con melena castaña que era varios años mayor.

- No estoy muy seguro de esto Clear - dijo Legend a su amiga y casi hermana Clear Mind

- Vamos Legend ella te gusta ¿cierto? - dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Legend se ssonrojara - Entonces debes invitarla a salir.

- Solo porque tu novio se la pase fuera no significa que puedas meterte asi en mi vida.

Clear se molesta - Oye para tu informacion voy a ir a visitarlo hoy a Canterlot y pienso que serias muy feliz si lo haces.

Legend suspira - bien tu ganas.

- Asi me gusta - le da un beso en la mejilla a Legend - ahora ve por ella yo debo irme para alcanzar mi tren.

- Adios - Clear se va y Legend entra a la biblioteca donde ve a una unicornio lavanda leyendo -_ bien llego la hora - _se acerca a la unicornio_ -_ Ehm Twilight - pregunto Legend pero esta no lo escucha - Twilight - la toca para llamar su atencion lo que hace que esta se exalte y lo golpee con un casco en la cara - ahh.

Twilight se da cuenta de lo que paso - Legend lo siento tanto ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, no es nada - se soba la mejilla donde tenia la marca del golpe - fue mi culpa.

- Claro que no fue mia, lo siento tanto. ¿Que se te ofrece?

- Pues yo queria saber si... - se sonroja un poco - _Hazlo de una vez_ - penso - si tu... tienes algun libro sobre geografia.

- Ah si por alla - le señala una estanteria - ¿Quieres que te lo traiga?_  
_

- No no yo lo busco. _¿Geografia? ¿En que estaba pensando?_

- Esta bien y enserio lamento haberte lastimado dejame compensarte. - se queda pensando un momento - ya se quedate a almorzar, puedo decirle a Spike que saque otro plato.

- No quiero molestar.

- No te preocupes, ire a decirle a Spike - Twilight va a la cocina dejando a Legend solo.

- _Mejor esperare a otro dia - _penso Legend.

_Fin Flashback_

- _Es mejor de esta forma_ - penso Legend Heart antes quedarse dormido.

**Bueno este fue un capitulo calmado, no soy muy bueno en cuanto a romance pero quise tratar, los que esten atentos a los tiempos en la historia notaran lo oscuros que son los flashbacks. En el proximo capitulo Legend hace su siguiente movimiento, mientras tanto quisiera saber. ¿Que piensan de la trama romantica del fic? **


	8. Lo que es correcto

Capítulo 8. Lo que es correcto

Eran las 7 de la noche y en un parque de Canterlot 3 ponis que llevaban alforjas estaban sentados en una banca, uno de ellos se encontraba leyendo un periódico y comentaba sobre lo que leía.

- Siguen protestas por aumento de impuestos, princesa Twilight Sparkle desaparecida y más de la mitad de la guardia fue enviada a buscarla, el resto de los elementos de la armonía refugiadas en el castillo, Celestia asegura que no hay nada de qué preocuparse y que todo se solucionara pronto - el pony de tierra plateado con melena roja que leía el periódico empieza a reír - Realmente todo sale como lo planee.

- Entonces de verdad ocurrió todo lo que dijiste Legend - dijo una unicornio verde con melena rubia - eso es increíble.

- ¿Acaso lo dudaste en algún momento Afterglow? - dijo Legend Heart con una sonrisa.

- No, yo sé que nunca te equivocas.

- _Y espero nunca hacerlo -_pensó Legend.

- Oye Legend, ¿Cuánto más tardara Quartz? - pregunto un pegaso blanco con melena café que llevaba un sombrero que cubría un poco su cara

- Mejor no te quejes, ibas a ir tú por ser más rápido pero no parabas de quejarte.

- Oye no quiero ser el pony de los recados - dijo molesto.

- Entonces no te quejes - Legend se empieza a molestar un poco.

- Oigan tranquilos, no hace falta pelear - dijo Afterglow con una voz tranquila - sé que siempre hay conflictos en cualquier equipo pero recuerden que somos amigos y tenemos una misión.

- Afterglow tiene razón - dijo Legend.

- Como sea - bufo Runner Cloud y luego vio al frente para ver a un pony de tierra azul con melena negra que llevaba algo en su alforja - ya era hora.

- Perdón por el retraso - dijo Quartz algo apenado.

- No importa, ¿Hubo algún problema? - pregunta Legend.

- Ninguno, logre vender el oro que me diste - abre su alforja - Aquí está el dinero - todos ven la alforja de Quartz y en ella había 4 bolsas pequeñas con bits.

- Me alegro - Legend toma 2 de las bolsas y la guarda en su propia alforja - Hay una para cada uno, pero tu tendrás la tuya luego Runner.

- Si si ya se, mis alforjas están llenas y no podemos desperdiciar espacio.

Afterglow toma una bolsa con su magia y la revisa - Guau, ¿Cómo cuánto hay?

- Hay 50 bits en cada bolsa como pidió Legend.

- Nos va a servir para hoy ahora vámonos - Legend empieza a caminar y el resto del equipo Last Hope lo sigue - _Después de hoy estaremos a solo un paso de ganar -_después de un rato el grupo llego a una especie de teatro donde había varios ponis de alta sociedad haciendo fila - aquí nos separamos Quartz recuerda que debes ser rapido.

- No te preocupes.

_-_Nos veremos a las 8 en punto en la estación de tren.

- Seguro - hizo un gesto con su casco y luego se fue.

- _Cuento contigo amigo_ - pensó Legend para luego voltear a ver a sus otros compañeros - vamos - el grupo se para en la fila y al final había varios corceles y yeguas de seguridad que revisaban lo que traían los visitantes, después de 20 minutos esperando el grupo finalmente llego pasando Runner Cloud primero - _espero no estar poniendo demasiada confianza en Runner._

_-_Necesito ver el interior de su alforja señor - dijo sería una de las yeguas de seguridad.

- No hay problema - Runner se quita el sombrero que traía dejando ver completamente su rostro que asombro a la yegua - ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo con una sonrisa viéndola a los ojos.

- No nada - dijo completamente perdida por los ojos del corcel - pase adelante.

- Muchas gracias preciosa - le hace un gesto de despedida dejando a la yegua perdida en sus fantasías - _No puedo creer que me haya convencido de hacer esto._

El resto del grupo pasó por seguridad donde mostraron que en su alforja solo tenían bolsas con bits. Después llegaron a una taquilla donde compraron entradas que costaban 50 bits, Legend pago su entrada y la de Runner pues el traía el dinero para eso, Afterglow pago su propia entrada con el dinero que recibió antes.

- Mas te vale que no deba hacer algo tan ridículo otra vez - dijo Runner molesto - ¿Cómo podías estar seguro que iba a funcionar?

- No lo estaba, solo confié en que tu atractivo nos ayudaría - Runner se sorprende al oír eso - Si vamos a vencer a una diosa hay que tomar algunos riesgos.

- Legend tiene razón - hablo Afterglow - incluso los más grandes estrategas deben arriesgar.

- Afterglow, la vida real no es como en una historia, no somos simples personajes - dice Runner a la unicornio.

- Ya basta, debemos actuar rápido el show empezara pronto - sin que nadie los vea se van por un pasillo que iba a un lugar diferente a los asientos, mientras varios ponis de alta sociedad se sentaban en sus asientos para oír a un cuarteto musical clásico.

- No puedo creer que cobren tanto por oír música clásica - dijo Runner mientras caminaban sin que nadie los viera.

- Es la música que le gusta a los ricos por eso cobran tanto.

- Parece una buena táctica de negocios.

- Supongo que sí, aunque me parece una estafa - después de un rato llegaron a un cuarto donde había bocinas, micrófonos y otros equipos de sonido - Afterglow, lleva las bocinas al punto indicado, después quiero que salgas del lugar.

Se queda quieta dudando un poco - _No puedo fallarle ahora, debo hacerlo -_ pensó para sí misma -Entendido - dice Afterglow haciendo un saludo militar con su casco y luego levanta 2 bocinas con su magia y se va.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no la necesitaremos aquí? - pregunta Runner.

- No lo creo - contesta Legend - además preferiría que ella no participe en esta parte. Terminemos con esto - Runner abre sus alforjas y estaban a reventar de dinamita.

- Esto estará bueno.

- _Lo dudo mucho_ - pensó Legend.

Después de 20 minutos Legend salía por una ventana con ayuda de Runner dejando una mecha detrás, estando los 2 afuera Legend saca unos fósforos para encender la mecha, pero se detiene antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunta Runner - ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Legend reacciona al oír esto - NO! - Runner se sorprende al oír el grito de su líder - Lo siento, me distraje un poco, yo lo hare - enciende un fosforo y con el enciende la mecha - Tenemos 2 minutos antes de que explote, vamos con Afterglow - voltea a ver el lugar de donde salió - _Lo siento_

Ambos llegan a un callejón cerca del teatro donde estaba Afterglow.

- Me alegra que llegaran - dice Afterglow saludando - Aquí esta lo que me pediste - de su alforja saca un micrófono inalámbrico que le da a Legend.

- Gracias - toma el micrófono - llego la hora, vayan a la estación del tren.

- ¿Legend?

- ¿Si Afterglow?

- ¿Esto es lo correcto? - pregunta seriamente la unicornio su líder guardo silencio un rato.

- Hablaremos después, ahora váyanse - ambos obedecieron y dejan a Legend solo.

Paso un minuto y en ese momento mientras en el teatro sonaba la música varias mechas de dinamita se consumieron hasta llegar a cartuchos de dinamita colocados en varios puntos específicos del teatro causando una explosión, la explosión altero a todos en el teatro, pero aunque no pasó nada justo después de la explosión, no paso mucho para que la estructura temblara causando el derrumbe total del teatro. La dinamita explotó en puntos estratégicos que debilitaran la estructura causando que no se pudiera sostener más, era un edificio viejo así que no resistió mucho. El derrumbe causo tanto ruido que varios ponis se reunieron alrededor del edificio tratando de averiguar que ocurría. De repente una voz empieza a sonar de unas bocinas ubicadas a los lados del edificio caído.

- ATENCION PONIS, HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE CAMBIAR LAS COSAS, LOS PONIS QUE MURIERON BAJO LOS ESCOMBROS DE ESTE EDIFICIO SON NOBLES CON UNA GRAN RIQUEZA QUE NO MERECEN - todos estaban cayados escuchando la voz - ¿POR QUE YO Y MUCHOS TRABAJADORES QUE TRABAJAMOS DURO DIARIAMENTE PARA GANARNOS LA VIDA DEBEMOS SUFRIR POR ESTOS IMPUESTOS EXTREMADAMENTE ALTOS MIENTRAS ESTOS MISERABLES NOBLES PUEDEN ENGORDAR Y DARSE EL LUJO DE VENIR A ESTA CLASE DE LUGARES?.

Muchos se daban cuenta que la voz tenia razón.

- VIVIMOS EN UN REGIMEN DONDE UNOS ESTUPIDOS TITULOS PUEDEN DEFINIR COMO VIVIREMOS DESDE NACER. ¿Y QUIEN PERMITE ESTO? - hizo una pausa - CELESTIA ES LA CAUSA DE QUE ESTEMOS SUFRIENDO, ELLA CREE QUE POR SER UNA ALICORNIO INMORTAL ES SUPERIOR A NOSOTROS, PARA ELLA SOMOS DEBILES Y TIENE RAZON SOMOS DEBILES - muchos se sorprenden al oír eso - Y POR ESO MISMO ES QUE DEBEMOS ACABAR CON ESTO, NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO DONDE LOS DEBILES DEBAMOS SEGUIR A UNA SUPUESTA DIOSA QUE PERMITE QUE ALGUNOS VIVAN CON LUJOS QUE NO MERECEN, DEBEMOS CAMBIAR LAS COSAS, DEBEMOS RECLAMAR LA VIDA QUE MERECEMOS. AHORA ACABEMOS CON ESTE MALDITO SISTEMA. - la voz se calló y la multitud dio un gran grito de determinación que se escuchó en los alrededores.

Legend Heart tiraba el micrófono en un basurero y corrió hasta la estación del tren donde estaban Runner Cloud y Afterglow, la última parecía algo deprimida. Al cabo de unos minutos llego Quartz.

- ¿Pudiste hacerlo? - pregunta Legend

- Sí, que bueno que tu distracción funciono. - contesto Quartz

- Bien, ahora vámonos, esta ciudad ya no es segura para nadie.

Todos abordaron el tren a Ponyville a las 8 en punto, el cual hacia su última salida del día. El viaje fue callado, nadie hablo, ni siquiera Afterglow que siempre sabe mantener una conversación. Llegaron a Ponyville, después entraron al bosque Everfree y caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada a su cueva. Una vez adentro Afterglow decidió romper su silencio.

- ¿Legend? - pregunta la unicornio algo deprimida.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Podrías contestar ya mi pregunta?

- ¿La de si estamos haciendo lo correcto? - los otros 2 se ponen atentos al oír eso.

- Sí.

- Eso es algo que decide cada quien.

- No creo que esto esté bien - empieza a llorar - pensé que podría manejarlo, no quería fallarte, pero es muy duro, acabamos de matar a todos esos ponis, no creo que este bien.

- Afterglow - le da un abrazo a su amiga y habla con una voz tierna- Tu no mataste a nadie, ninguno de ustedes lo hizo, fui yo - todos se sorprenden al oír eso - Ustedes son buenos ponis, no quiero que eso cambie, el único asesino aquí soy yo. No estas forzada a seguirme, no me fallarías, has hecho bastante por mí y si quieres salirte está bien.

- Yo.. Yo no quiero dejar el equipo - trata de contener sus lágrimas pero no puede - debemos salvar a nuestro pueblo y yo puedo ayudar.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- Quiero hacerlo.

- Bien pero prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No cambies tu forma de actuar, me agrada ver tu alegría y no quiero que eso cambie por lo que paso hoy. Quiero que todos sean felices

- Lo prometo - dijo Afterglow sonriendo.

- Muy bien, ahora ve a dormir, mañana quiero que sigas practicando lo que te pedí, nos va a hacer falta.

- Entendido, buenas noches - dijo haciendo un saludo militar con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas y luego se va.

- ¿Es por eso que no querías que colocara la dinamita? - pregunta Runner Cloud.

- Exacto.

- ¿Y por eso no querías que encendiera la mecha?

- Así es.

- Vaya sí que eres un infante muy raro, hasta mañana - se marcha a su habitación con una sonrisa ya que tenía un buen líder aunque no lo admitiera.

- Bueno descansa Quartz - dijo Legend despidiéndose de su amigo.

- Espera un momento, crees que me puedes evitar después de decir algo así.

- Quartz ahora no.

- Legend entiendo que haces pero no tienes que cargar con todo eso tu solo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que matarías a alguien para compartir mi pena? - Quartz se queda callado - Matar es duro Quartz, no hay nada peor que eso y seguro mi alma será condenada al Tártaro - pone su casco en el hombro de su amigo - Mira ustedes 3 son mis amigos y mi esperanza, por eso quiero que cuando esto termine ustedes puedan vivir una vida feliz y puedan cumplir sus sueños.

- Pero no tienes que sacrificar tu felicidad por nosotros - suelta algunas lágrimas por su amigo - Sé que has perdido mucho, y sé qué haces sacrificios por tu objetivo - dijo pensando en Twilight Sparkle - pero no tienes que seguir así.

- Quizá no tenga, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero que me ayuden. ¿Me seguirás ayudando?

- No te voy a dejar.

- Gracias amigo, gracias por haberme ayudado hoy, fue un paso importante y gracias a ti podremos atacar a Celestia la próxima vez.

- Abecés me asusta lo pensada que es tu estrategia.

- Debo pensar bien las cosas así la batalla está ganada antes de empezar - se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar - descansa amigo.

- Igual tú.

Ambos se van a su habitación para descansar después de haber hecho su movimiento.

**Bueno ¿Que les pareció? Este capítulo es también un homenaje a uno de mis animes favoritos que termino hoy, puse algunas referencias de este en el capítulo, a ver si adivinan que serie es. Bueno hasta la próxima, ¿Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora?**


	9. Ataque

**Hola a todos, lamento haberme tardado mucho con este capitulo. Les voy a ser honesto, me distraje viendo los octavos de final, estuvieron muy buenos. Bueno ahora aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

Capitulo 9. Ataque

Paso una semana desde que el equipo Last Hope lanzo su ataque a Canterlot, despues de eso muchos plebeyos en esa ciudad empezaron a rebelarse en contra de la nobleza, hubo muchos nobles muertos y los que quedaron se refugiaron en el castillo de Canterlot, el unico lugar donde no podian llegar debido a la seguridad y que la unica entrada era un puente levadizo que estaba subido, evitando la entrada a cualquiera. La ciudad ya no era un lugar seguro.

Celestia estaba sola en su habitacion llorando de la desesperacion - _¿Por qué pasa esto? Yo siempre he protegido a mis ponis, incluso lo malo que he hecho ha sido por ellos, ahora me odian. No es justo. - _de repente tocan la puerta.

- ¿Hermana puedo pasar? - se escucha a la Princesa Luna del otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante - dijo secandose las lagrimas.

- ¿Como te encuentras? - pregunta Luna preocupada.

- No estoy bien Luna, nada esta bien.

- Se que todo se va arreglar, ahora sabemos que hay quienes quieren derrocarnos, deben ser los que se llevaron a Twilight. Podemos defendernos, no te preocupes.

- No es solo eso Luna - empieza a soltar lagrimas - Todos esos ponis afuera me odian, quieren matarme.

- Solo estan confundidos, estoy seguro que podemos hacerlos recapacitar, tu no has hecho nada malo, eres una gran princesa.

Celestia baja la cabeza en señal de culpa pero la vuelve a subir- Gracias Luna, yo en verdad quiero protegerlos.

- Yo se que sí.

- Gracias por estar a mi lado - le da un abrazo a Luna

- Para eso son las hermanas. Por cierto hay alguien en la sala del trono que quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Quien es?

Mientras tanto en una cueva subterranea el Equipo Last Hope estaba reunido en la habitacion de Legend Heart, el cual termino de explicarles su plan.

- Y eso es todo, mañana acabaremos a Celestia - dijo Legend Heart.

- ¿En serio tan rapido? - pregunta un pegaso blanco con melena cafe.

- Sí Runner Cloud, han entrenado lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir a los guardias de Celestia y es mejor actuar antes que las revueltas en Canterlot terminen.

- ¿Sera peligroso? - pregunta una unicornio verde con melena rubia.

- Mucho Afterglow, necesitare la ayuda de todos para esto, aunque no deben venir si no quieren ¿Alguno quiere salir?

- ¿Vas a seguir diciendo eso? - pregunta Runner - Ya quedo claro que los 3 vamos a seguir hasta el final.

- Me alegro - contesta Legend - ahora vayan a descansar, los veo mañana temprano para partir - Afterglow y Runner se van pero alguien se queda - ¿Ahora que Quartz? - pregunta Legend cansado.

- Sabes que ocurre - dice un pony de tierra azul con melena negra.

- No, no lo se.

- Quiero que hables con la princesa Twilight.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no tengo nada que decirle.

- Legend, no tienes que guardarte tus sentimientos, solo te haras daño.

- Ya te dije que estare bien - se empieza a molestar - ahora dejame dormir.

- Bien sera a tu forma. Si no hablas con ella entonces los sentimientos guardados que tienes no te dejaran pensar claramente, poniendo en riesgo la mision.

- ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?

- No, y estoy seguro que a los otros les sorprendera saber que su lider esta actuando sin pensar bien.

- Te detesto - da un suspiro - Tu ganas mañana hablare con ella antes de irnos.

- Ok - sonrie a su amigo.

- ¿En serio te importa tanto esto?

- He estado hablando con ella cuando le llevo comida, al principio se quedaba callada pero despues empezo a hablarme sobre su tiempo juntos, por eso se que lo que sienten entre ustedes es algo serio. No quiero que eso te afecte.

- Como sea, espera ¿Que quieres decir con "entre ustedes"?

Quartz se pone algo nervioso - Ehmm, nada buenas noches - se va rapido de la habitacion.

Legend da un suspiro -_ ¿Que se supone que le diga?_ - piensa antes de acostarse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Legend se levanta un poco antes de lo planeado para ir a hablar con Twilight Sparkle, quien estaba encerrada en una celda. Al llegar ve que ella estaba dormida en el suelo y se queda viendo un rato a la bella alicornio.

- _¿Quiza sí necesito hacer esto?_ - penso antes de golpear un poco los barrotes - Despiesrta Twilight.

La alicornio se despierta de golpe - ¿Que ocurre? ¿Eres tu Quartz?

- No - contesto Legend de forma cortante.

- ¿Legend? - se queda completamente sorprendida al verlo - ¿Que haces aqui?

- Vine a hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre que?

- La verdad..no lo se - baja la cabeza - ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

- ¿Que?

- Quartz se preocupo por mi y me convencio de que viniera a hablar contigo, pero no se de que hablar.

- Legend, ¿En serio vas a tratar de matar a la princesa Celestia?

- Sí, Twilight y lo voy a lograr.

- No tienes que hacer esto! - se molesta y se coloca frente a frente con el, siendo separados por la reja de la celda - Aunque lo que me dijiste antes sea cierto no es correcto.

- Quiza no, pero es la unica salida que encuentro.

- Legend, ¿Acaso todo lo que vivimos ya no significa nada para ti? - dijo Twilight soltando lagrimas

- Esos fueron mis dias mas felices - dijo con una sonrisa la cual quito al segundo - pero se acabaron.

- Esos dias no tienen que acabar. No se que cosas has hecho y se que tendras que pagar por ellas, pero se que enserio podemos ser felices todos.

- ¿Como?

- Yo puedo hablar con Celestia, todo se puede arreglar de forma pacifica, podemos empezar de nuevo tú y yo juntos.

- ¿Ehh?

- Legend yo te amo - el corcel se sorprendo al oir esto - desde hace tiempo quiero estar contigo, esos sentimientos no han cambiado, pense que lo harian con todo lo que paso, pero no - se acerca poco a poco a Legend, quien por instinto hacia lo mismo - No hagas esto por favor, lo que buscas no te dara felicidad - sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse pero Legend se aleja.

- La felicidad no es lo que busco - Twilight se sorprende - Yo tambien te amo y se que estar contigo me haria feliz mas que nada en Equestria, pero para lograr mi objetivo debo dejar aun lado mi felicidad - mira fijamente a Twilight - En verdad siento haberte secuestrado, pero era necesario. Ni tu ni nadie va a quitarme este odio que siento.

- Legend por favor no sigas - empieza a llorar mas fuerte.

- Hoy Celestia morira y finalmente todo acabara.

Twilight queda completamente chocada por lo que oyo - ¿Que dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste.

- SI HACES ESO NO TE LO PERDONARE NUNCA - estalla Twilight.

- No espero que lo hagas, como dije estoy dispuesto a perder mi felicidad. Adios Twilight, seras liberada cuando esto acabe - se da vuelta y empieza a irse.

- LEGEND, LEGEND - grito la princesa pero el lider de la rebelion la ignoró.

Tiempo despues se reune con sus compañeros frente a la salida de la cueva y se le acerca a Quartz.

- Gracias.

- ¿Que ocurrio? ¿Hablaste con ella? - pregunto Quartz curioso

- Sí y gracias a ello pude liberar lo que sentia, estoy mas decidido que nunca.

- Me alegro y ¿Como esta ella?

- No creo que quiera volverme a ver, pero bueno ya lo veia venir.

- Entonces, ¿Estas bien?

- Mejor que nunca, ahora VAMONOS.

Todo el equipo sale de la cueva, sale del bosque Everfree y llegan a Ponyville. Debido a las revueltas en Canterlot ya no habia trenes que llegaran ahi, asi que el grupo alquilo un globo aeorostático para llegar, le pagaron a la dueña con una piedra de oro para que los llevara a un lugar tan peligroso. Una vez ahi la dueña se va con su globo y ellos observan la ciudad en la que bajaron.

- Vamos al castillo - dijo Legend a su equipo y mientras caminaban observaban el paisaje, habia vidrios y puertas rotas en lugares elegantes, y las calles estaban vacias. Al rato llegaron cerca del castillo donde habia una multitud gritando "ABAJO CELESTIA" pero no podian entrar al castillo porque el puente levadizo estaba subido - _Es increible lo facil que fue influenciar a las masas, realmente son idiotas_ - penso para si mismo - ¿Quartz la colocaste en el punto exacto que te dije?

- Como te dije antes, sí - contesto el pony de tierra.

- Bien, Afterglow hazlo ahora - vio a la unicornio - ¿Puedes con esto?

- Sí - dijo completamente decidida mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno- les mostrare mi nueva tecnica. Destello Incinerador - su cuerno saco una luz mas concentrada, que fue fue directo a un punto exacto del puente levadizo, donde habia una mecha pintadada del color de la madera la cual se encendio y empezo a recorrer su camino - Listo.

- Gracias, ahora preparense, porque todos aqui recibiran una gran sorpresa - la mecha que se consumia se dividio en 2 y llego a las esquinas superiores del puente donde estaban las cadenas, hubo una explosion que rompio las cadenas y el puente cayo con fuerza abriendo paso para el castillo. Toda la multitud se quedo completamente callada por la sorpresa, pero el silencio fue roto por Legend - LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA PODEMOS ATACAR.

- SIIIIII - grito la multitud entrando violentamente al castillo mientras el equipo se quedo atras.

- Es ahora o nunca, vamos - dijo Legend sacando sus tonfas de su alforja, Quartz saco sus cascos de acero y Runner su espada especial; todos se pusieron sus armas en sus cascos y entraron al castillo.

Varios guardias trataban de detener a la multitud enojada, lo cual causo varias muertes en ambos lados, sin embargo lo que nadie vio fue que el equipo Last Hope se escabullo gracias a la distraccion de los guardias y se fueron por un pasillo.

- _Con la mitad de la guardia buscando a Twilight y con el resto ocupados, Celestia estara desprotegida_ - penso Legend mientras corria al frente de su equipo por un pasillo, pero al rato se encontraron con 3 guardias que iban corriendo por ahi para ir a detener a la multitud - _incluso si nos encontramos a algunos, podemos defendernos. _

- Algunos rebeldes llegaron aqui, ¡Hay que detenerlos! - grito uno de los guardias.

- Al fin, puedo mostrar lo que puedo hacer - dijo Runner volando hacia los guardias oprimiendo un boton en su brazalete para que salga una cuchilla. Los guardias sacan lanzas para enfrentar a Runner.

- _Idiota_ - penso Legend - Afterglow ahora.

- Ok, Destello Cegador - crea un fuerte destello que ciega a los guardias, pero no al Last Hope porque cerraron los ojos - Listo.

- Bien - todos abren los ojos y Runner usa su hace a un lado las lanzas de los guardias cegados y darles una fuerte patada en la cara a todos, dejandolos inconsientes.

- No necesitaba ayuda - bufa Runner.

- Solo has practicado 2 semanas, no te precipites.

- Como sea.

- Sigamos adelante - al cabo de unos minutos y de caminar por varios pasillos que Legend conocia por leer los planos del castillo llegan a una habitacion donde habia una gran mesa y sillas - llegamos al comedor, falta poco para llegar a la sala del trono.

- DE AQUI NO PASAN - todos tratan de ver de donde venia la voz la cual era de un guardia que salio debajo de la mesa, pero este tenia una armadura diferente al resto.

- _Es imposible que alguien sepa que llegariamos aqui_ - penso Legned - Dudo mucho que puedas detenernos solo - dijo con una voz confiada - ¿Acaso hay mas guardias ocultos?

- No, pero conmigo basta - dijo quitandose su casco y tronando un poco el cuello para prepararse para pelear, era un unicornio blanco con melena azul.

- Eres muy confiado, ¿Como supiste que estariamos aqui?

- Desde antes note que todas las cosas que han pasado ultiimamente no eran una coincidencia, supuse que todo era una distraccion para que los supuestos revolucionarios entraran para matar a la princesa y esta es la mejor ruta para la sala del trono.

- Impresionante que vieras atraves de mi plan, pero... - le hace una señal a Afterglow la cual usa su Destello Cegador y Legend corre hacia el guardia que recibio el ataque - cometiste el error de venir solo - trata de golpearlo con una de sus tonfas pero un escudo lo protege y Legend observa que el guardia cerro los ojos para no ser cegado.

- Algo como eso no va a servir - quita el escudo que creo y le da a Legend un golpe en la cara que lo envia a donde estan sus amigo.

- _Es fuerte_ - penso Legend.

- Ademas decidi venir yo solo porque tengo un asunto personal con ustedes y no quiero que nadie me vea cuando me enojo - pone una mirada de enojo total - ¿Donde tienen a mi hermanita? - dijo con un tono totalmente aterrador.

- ¿Hermanita? Un momento... unicornio blanco, melena azul, armadura diferente y escudos magicos. ¿Eres Shining Armor?

- Acertaste.

Legend se asusta un poco al oir eso - Esto no tiene sentido, no deberias estar aqui, tu vives en el Imperio de Cristal, ademas incluso si salieras deberias haber ido a buscar a Twilight.

- Pense en hacerlo, pero despues de que las revueltas empezaron decidi venir aqui donde los podria encontrar. Ni siquiera puse mi escudo alrededor del castillo para evitar que entraran. Fue dificil convencer a la princesa Celestia pero ella confia en mi. Ella y estoy seguro que tu tambien, saben de lo que soy capaz.

- _Esto es malo, muy malo, no me importa que sea el hermano de Twilight, pero he oido mucho sobre el, realmente no queria tener a este mounstro en mi camino -_ penso Legend algo aterrado.

- Es tu ultima oportunidad, dime donde tienes a Twilight o te sacare la informacion por la fuerza, no me importa lo jovenes que sean.

- Chicos preparense para pelear, no bajen la guardia en ningun momento porque frente a nosotros tenemos una verdadero problema - dijo Legend a sus compañeros para que se prepararan - _No se si podemos ganarle, pero no podemos dar marcha atras._

Legend Heart se prepara para una batalla dificil, tenia un gran temor en su corazon porque frente a el estaba Shining Armor el guerrero mas fuerte de toda Equestria.

**Bueno ¿Que les parecio? Cualquier cosa que quieran decir sobre el capitulo o cualquier duda que tengan, dejenla en los reviews. El proximo capitulo lo subire despues de los cuartos de final.**


	10. Rompiendo barreras

Capítulo 10. Rompiendo barreras

En un comedor del castillo de Canterlot el equipo Last Hope se encontraba frente a Shining Armor, un duro oponente que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de sacar información sobre el paradero de tu hermana. Legend Heart trababa de buscar una salida a la situación.

- _La puerta de salida esta detrás de él, pero considerando su habilidad solo crearía un escudo que bloquee nuestro paso, lo mismo seria si tratásemos de regresar por donde vinimos. La magia de Afterglow no funciona con él y con mis habilidades no podría superarlo, en verdad nos tiene atrapados. -_pensó Legend analizando la situación - _lo único que podría darnos ventaja es anular su magia._

- Vamos, acaso tienen miedo de luchar, les estoy cediendo el primer movimiento - dijo Shining Armor confiado.

- NO ME SUBESTIMES - grito el pegaso blanco de melena café, Runner Cloud voló directamente hacia su oponente para tratar de cortarlo con su cuchilla, pero este esquivaba sus ataques por más rápidos que fueran.

- Si me atacas así ni siquiera tengo que crear un escudo - dijo Shining Armor esquivando los ataques para después golpear a Runner en la cara y luego lanzarle un rayo de magia que lo manda contra la pared detrás de sus compañeros.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto la unicornio verde con melena rubia corriendo a ver a su compañero.

- Estoy bien Afterglow - dijo el pegaso levantándose algo aturdido - ¿Quién es este tipo?

- Su nombre es Shining Armor, príncipe del Imperio de Cristal y capitán de la guardia real, se dice que el solo pudo vencer a un ejército de Changelings gracias a su magia de barrera, además de eso posee una gran fuerza y destreza física. Se le considera el guerrero más fuerte de Equestria - dijo Legend a su compañero - Atacándolo de forma imprudente no podemos ganarle.

- Conque un príncipe, pues le voy a patear su trasero real.

- Idiota debemos atacar juntos.

- ¿Legend? - interrumpe un pony de tierra azul con melena negra - ¿Cuando dijo que teníamos a su hermana se refería a...?

- Ahora no Quartz, debemos concentrarnos.

- Bien ¿Qué hacemos?

- Afterglow tu Destello Cegador no funcionara con el así que quédate atrás - la unicornio obedece y da unos pasos atrás - Runner y Quartz, ataquemos juntos. Yo confío en todos ustedes - los 3 corceles avanzan hacia Shining Armor juntos.

Mientras tanto en una celda de una cueva subterránea, una alicornio lavanda se encontraba acostada en el suelo totalmente deprimida por todo lo que le había pasado.

- _Estúpido bloqueador de magia_ pensaba Twilight Sparkle para sí misma - _¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda hacer?_

Esta había intentado quitarse el anillo anti-magia que llevaba puesto pero era imposible para un unicornio o alicornio quitarse el anillo que llevaba en su propio cuerno. Solo pensaba en su maestra que podría morir y en su amor que se dejó consumir por su deseo de venganza.

- _NO, esto no puede acabar así_ - pensó levantándose - _Debo salir de aquí y si no puedo sacarme este bloqueador entonces..._ - empieza a correr hacia la reja que tenía enfrente - _LO ROMPERE_ - choca con la reja de tal forma que el anillo choque con un barrote, pero este no se rompe y el impacto la lastima - _NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ACABE ASI_- se alejó un poco para volver a repetir lo mismo.

En el castillo de Canterlot los 3 corceles del equipo Last Hope estaban en el suelo, logrando levantarse con algo de dificultad.

- Ni siquiera me he puesto serio - ve a Legend que se volvía a poner en posición de combate - Esto acabaría rápido si te rindes y me dices donde tienen a mi hermana.

- ¿Crees que con esto basta para detenerme? He llegado muy lejos para rendirme ahora.

- ¿Se supone que tú eres el líder de toda la revuelta?

- Así es.

- Es algo difícil de creer, dudo que seas mayor que mi hermanita, vas a tirar toda tu vida por algo como esto.

- Tu no entenderías lo que siento, solo eres un sirviente de Celestia, incluso con tu título para ella solo debes ser un peón.

- Crees que me vas a hacer enojar con tus palabras - Shining ríe un poco - Yo le soy leal porque ella hace lo necesario para proteger Equestria.

- No vine aquí para hacerte cambiar tu lealtad, vine aquí para acabar con ella y proteger lo que quiero. Vamos a vencerte - corre hacia su oponente - NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ACABE ASI.

Legend trata de golpear a Shining con sus tonfas pero este lo esquivaba sin problemas, en eso Runner vuela hacia Shining para tratar de cortarlo pero Shining crea un escudo que lo defiende del ataque de ambos. Quartz corre a toda velocidad para tratar de romper el escudo con su fuerza pero no logra hacerle ni una grieta.

- Mi defensa es perfecta, no importa por donde ataquen el resultado será el mismo, no tengo ningún punto vulnerable. - expande su escudo mandando a los 3 contra las paredes. Cuando caen Legend se vuelve a levantar - veo que vas a seguir, entonces yo también - lanza un rayo de magia hacia Legend, el cual lo resiste poniendo una de sus tonfas enfrente, pero sintió el impacto - Esas armas son muy resistentes pero no resistirán mucho - lanza varios rayos que Legend apenas bloqueaba - Siguen vivos porque no me han dicho lo que quiero saber

Runner y Quartz atacan por detrás pero Shining Armor, sin voltearlos a ver, crea un escudo el cual expande rápidamente para repelerlos. Shining avanzaba lentamente hacia Legend.

Afterglow observaba completamente aterrada la situación, sus amigos estaban siendo completamente derrotados y ella solo podía observar - _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? En verdad soy débil, Legend lo sabe y por eso no me enseño a pelear -_ve como Shining Armor avanzaba lentamente hacia su líder - _No soy una heroína como Daring Do, solo soy una inútil que debe quedarse atrás._

Legend cae al suelo del cansancio, Shining estaba frente a él y lo levanta con su magia para verlo frente a frente - Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos, incluso lastimar a un joven como tú. Puedo hacerte sufrir como nunca antes hasta que me devuelvas a Twilight. - Legend solo lo mirara con una mirada de lucha a pesar de sus heridas.

- _Esto no puede estar pasando_ - pensaba Afterglow a punto de llorar pero unas palabras resonaron en su mente "Yo confío en todos ustedes" las palabras de Legend después de decirle que retrocediera -_El confía en mi - c_orre a donde estaba Shining Armor y se coloca a un par de metros de el - ALTO.

Shining la voltea a ver - Así que la potranca del grupo decidió actuar. Yo no lastimo yeguas así que no te metas.

- Pelea contra mí - decía algo insegura.

- ¿Que se supone que harás? Conozco tu ataque de luz, solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y te informo que puedo pelear con estos cerrados - Afterglow empieza a cargar magia en su cuerno - _Mmm, Parece que lanzara algo diferente_ - crea un escudo para protegerse - Nada puede pasar mi escudo.- dice confiado y regresa su atención a Legend

- Destello Incinerador - lanza un rayo de luz hacia Shining.

Shining miraba a Legend, el cual estaba sujeto por su magia pero entonces siente algo en su pata - _¿Qué diablos? -_ vio que a su pata le daba un rayo de luz el cual le causo una quemadura en ese punto la cual le causo dolor - Ahh - pierde la concentración lo cual deshace su escudo y su levitación en Legend.

Legend sonríe al liberarse y de su alforja saca un anillo anti-magia y se lo coloca a Shining en el cuerno - Te tengo - le da un fuerte golpe en la cara con una de sus tonfas haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Shining tratando de quitarse el anillo en su cuerno.

- Un bloqueador de magia, esta pelea se acabó.

- Aun puedo pelear - dice Shining pero en ese momento Runner Cloud vuela hacia el tratando de cortarlo pero Shining lo esquiva, pero en eso Quartz aparece por un lado y con sus cascos de hierro lo da un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo manda contra la pared, cayendo luego al suelo.

- Sí que golpeas duro Quartz - dijo Runner.

- Hago lo que puedo - contesto Quartz halagado.

- No es posible - dijo Shining completamente adolorido por ese golpe, sin poder moverse - ¿Cómo es que paso? Nada puede pasar mi escudo.

- Te equivocas - Legend camina con algo de dificultad hacia Shining Armor, iba a caerse pero Afterglow aparece para ayudarlo. - Tu escudo no puede bloquear luz.

- ¿Luz?

- Así es, un escudo mágico puede bloquear cualquier objeto tangible, incluso los rayos de magia son así, pero... - mira a Afterglow con una sonrisa - la magia de Afterglow no es sólida, es solo luz pura que no se puede tocar. Cuando esta alcanza cierta intensidad puede quemar objetos, como cuando colocas un lente de aumento bajo el sol para quemar algo.

- ¿Estuviste esperando esto todo el tiempo? - Legend asiente con la cabeza - Pero en ningún momento vi que le ordenaras algo y no es posible que supieras que te encontrarías conmigo para planear una estrategia.

- No era necesario dar una orden, yo confiaba en ella.

- ¿En serio? - dijo la unicornio emocionada

- Así es, fuiste muy valiente.

- Estoy tan feliz.

- Haberle dado una orden solo te habría alertado que ella haría algo para enfrentarte.

- Alejaste mi atención de ella.

- Así es, quizá seas realmente poderoso pero un gigante nunca ve a los ratones que se le acercan. Tu misma confianza en tu poder fue tu derrota.

- Maldición, le fallé a todos - dijo Shining muy molesto.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que tu hermana volverá.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Nadie le ha hecho daño, te doy mi palabra que cuando todo termine la volverás a ver.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

- No espero que lo hagas - le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

- ¿No vas a matarlo? - pregunta Runner

- No, realmente no sería bueno hacerlo, él es importante para Equestria. - Legend se da cuenta de él y su equipo están agotados - Maldición, debemos descansar.

- Muy pronto podrán descansar - una voz femenina se escucha por todo el lugar, tras lo cual la puerta de salida del comedor se abre y de esta salen 4 guardias y detrás de ellos venia una alicornio blanca que resaltaba sobre todos.

- No puede ser - Legend se le queda viendo sin saber que decir - Celestia.

- Guardias llévense al capitán Armor a la enfermería y dejen que yo me encargue aquí.

- Pero majestad... - dice un guardias.

- Sin peros, ahora váyanse - los guardias unicornios levantan a Shining con su magia y se lo llevan dejando a Celestia sola con el Last Hope, del cual todos sus miembros estaban sorprendidos - Supongo que no esperaban que viniera en persona, si Shining no me hubiera advertido de su plan entonces no estaría aquí, observe toda su pelea y se todo lo que pueden hacer.

- ¿Estabas esperando que perdiera? - pregunta Legend.

- No, solo preferí tomar precauciones. Ahora no hay nada que puedas hacer, no soy de las que pelean pero mi magia es la más poderosa que hay y ustedes ya no pueden seguir.

- _Maldición ¿Ahora qué hago?_ - pensaba Legend

- No vamos a rendirnos - dice Afterglow haciéndole frente a Celestia - Tú fuiste la que provoco que sufriéramos todo este tiempo, vinimos para acabar contigo - empieza a cargar magia- Destello Ceg... AHHHH - no pudo terminar pues un fuerte rayo mágico de Celestia la golpea mandándola varios metros atrás y dejándola inconsciente.

- Patético - dijo Celestia.

- Afterglow - Quartz trata de ir a ayudar a su amiga pero recibe un rayo de Celestia que lo deja inconsciente.

- MALDITA - Runner vuela hacia ella pero esta lo sujeta con su magia y lo arroja contra una pared, dejándolo apenas consciente. - _¿Cómo se supone que ganemos ahora? -_ vio a Legend que estaba completamente sin saber que hacer - _No podemos ganar_ - vio una ventana que estaba cerca de el - Lo siento. - con la fuerza que le quedaba sale volando por la ventana.

Celestia lo observa - Que se vaya, igual hay guardias pegasos cerca que lo atraparan. - Vio a Legend que estaba sentado en el suelo.

- Yo..¿Perdí? - vio a sus compañeros inconscientes y luego a Celestia que lo miraba con enojo mientras caminaba hacia él.

- No planeo interrogarte, tus compañeros me dirán lo que quiero saber sobre Twilight y los esclavos. - lo levanta con su magia - Tú vas a morir aquí, vas a pagar por hacer sufrir a mi reino y secuestrar a mi alumna - lo arroja contra una pared dejándolo apenas consciente.

- ¿Acaso nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ganar? - dijo completamente adolorido.

- Exacto - carga su magia en su cuerno - AHORA MUERE MISERABLE. - lanza su rayo, que crea una cortina de humo por la explosión

- AAAALTO - cuando se disipa el humo se puede ver a Twilight Sparkle protegiendo a Legend Heart con un escudo mágico.

- ¿Twilight? - Celestia estaba totalmente sin palabras. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Logre escapar y cuando sentí su magia elevándose me teletransporte al punto donde la senti.

- ¿Por qué lo proteges? El solo ha causado muerte y destrucción. Incluso te lastimo - Celestia señala un golpe en la frente de Twilight que sangraba, el cual fue hecho cuando rompió su anillo anti-magia al chocar con los barrotes de su celda.

- El quizá hizo cosas malas, pero matarlo así no es correcto, usted no es una asesina.

- Twilight, dejarlo vivo no traerá nada bueno.

- Deje que yo me encargue. Por favor princesa no lo mate - dijo Twilight inclinándose ante su maestra que no sabía qué hacer.

Legend solo observaba todo desde el suelo - Twilight - fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la consciencia.

**Bueno este fue un capitulo fuerte, con un final que quizá no esperaban. ****¿Que les parecio?**


	11. El verdadero sufrimiento

**Lamento la tardanza con este capitulo, ha sido una semana llena de sorpresas, unas extrañas tareas en la universidad, Alemania goleo a Brasil y descubro que uno de mis personajes de anime favoritos sera convertido en una chica, eso ultimo no es necesariamente algo malo, seguira pateando traseros pero ahora con otra apariencia, una espada mas ligera y una pistola, y bueno en el opening se veia bastante genial. Creo que los estoy fastidiando con esto, asi que les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

Capitulo 11. El verdadero sufrimiento.

- Legend - una voz masculina se escucho.

- Legend - en seguida una voz femenina se escucho.

- _¿Que ocurrio?_- penso un pony de tierra plateado con melena roja que lentamente abria los ojos. Legend Heart sintio algo de dolor en su cuerpo asi como algunos vendajes que lo cubrian - _¿Donde estoy? - a_brio los ojos completamente y se dio cuente que estaba encadenado en una especie de calabozo.

- Al fin despiertas - Legend volteo a su derecha y vio a un pony de tierra azul con melena negra que estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

- ¿Quartz? - dijo algo aturdido.

- Al fin despiertas - dijo Quartz con una sonrisa.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- Aparentemente son los calabozos del castillo de Canterlot, por lo visto nos capturaron.

- Ya veo - bajo la mirada algo triste.

- Me alegra que despertaras - Legend volteo a su izquierda y vio a una unicornio verde claro con melena rubia. - Estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿Afterglow?

- Asi es - dijo Afterglow de forma alegre - Ahora dime ¿Cual es el plan?

- ¿Plan?

- Ya sabes, para escapar de aqui. No podemos quedarnos para siempre.

- No hay ninguno

- Debemos salir a pelear de nuevo y...- se detiene para procesar lo que escucho - ¿Que dijiste?

- Que no hay ninguno Afterglow, perdimos. - Afterglow y Quartz quedan impactados al oir esto.

- Es broma ¿Cierto? - la unicornio se rehusaba a aceptar lo que oyo - Tu siempre tienes un plan.

- No es una broma, todo se acabo - empezo a soltar algunas lagrimas - Lo lamento, nos dirigí a nuestra perdicion. Les falle como lider.

- No puede ser - quedo totalmente chocada.

- Lo siento pero no se como salir de aqui.

- ¿Que hay de Runner? El no esta aqui, seguro logro escapar, seguro nos vendra a rescatar..

- El escapo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba la situacion pero no creo que venga a ayudarnos, incluso si viniera no podria hacer nada, le seria imposible volver a entrar al castillo.

- El no nos abandonaria.

- Ese no es el punto Afterglow! - elevo su voz - Ya no queda nada que hacer.

La unicornio se quedo callada despues de oir eso, tratando de contener sus ganas de llorar pues el pony que habia traido esperanza a la vida de todos los esclavos, habia perdido su propia esperanza.

- ¿Ahora que pasara con nosotros? - pregunto Quartz con un tono bajo.

- No lo se, quiza nos interrogen para que les digamos lo que sabemos.

- Ya veo - se quedo callado sin decir nada mas.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

En la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot una alicornio lavanda se encontraba hablando con una alicornio blanca que se encontraba sentada en su trono.

- Como me pediste los rebeldes fueron encerrados despues de haber tratado sus heridas - dijo la princesa Celestia.

- Muchas gracias princesa. - dijo la princesa Twilight Sparkle

- Aun no entiendo porqué los protejes.

- Matarlos no hubiera estado bien princesa, ademas las revueltas ya terminaron.

Despues de que el equipo Last Hope fuera derrotado, Celestia se presento ante todos los ciudadanos molestos que luchaban contra los guardias reales, solo tuvo que elevar su magia a un nivel alto para que todos se detuvieran, aparentemente los ponis comprendieron que no tenia sentido enfrentarse a una alicornio como Celestia. Todos los ciudadanos dejaron el castillo y se fueron a tratar de reparar Canterlot, Celestia no ordeno ningun castigo para ellos, todos lo hicieron por decicion propia.

- Pero hay algo que quiero hablar con usted, es sobre la causa de los rebeldes.

- _¿Acaso le contaron?_ - penso la gobernante del sol. - No importa cual fuera su causa Twilight, ellos causaron mucho dolor y muerte.

- Seguramente y no digo que eso halla estado bien, pero hay algo que debo confirmar. - guardo un momento de silencio y dio un suspiro para calmarse - ¿Es cierto que usted esclavizo a su pueblo?

- _Maldicion, podria negarlo pero se ve muy convencida, creo que no tiene sentido ocultarselo_ - penso Celestia - Si Twilight.- contesto de forma fria.

Twilight se sorprendio pero no tanto, aparentemente una parte de ella esperaba eso - Entonces es verdad - empezo a soltar algunas lagrimas - ¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hizo?

- Era necesario.

- Como puede ser necesario dañar a tantos ponis inocentes! - dijo Twilight aumentando la fuerza de su llanto, no podia entender como su querida maestra tuviera un lado tan oscuro.

- Twilight dime, ¿Cual es el deber de una princesa? Tu tambien eres una ahora, asi que debes saberlo.

- ¿El deber de una princesa? - Twilight estaba confundida por la pregunta de su maestra.

- Una princesa debe proteger a su pueblo a toda costa, aunque eso signifique ensuciarse los cascos.

- No entiendo, ¿Acaso arruinar vidas beneficia a Equestria?

- Veras, hace años las minas principales de Equestria se quedaron sin recursos, el reino podria haber tenido un colapso economico, asi que envie guardias a buscar nuevas fuentes de recursos. Los resultados no fueron buenos, hasta que uno me informo de un pueblo que tenia minas mas grandes de lo que podia imaginar.

- ¿Esas eran las minas del pueblo Miracle Town?

- Asi es, sin embargo los ponis de ese pueblo se rehusaban a darme sus minas, intente de la forma facil les ofreci compartir los recursos pero no quisieron. No tenia mas opciones que tomarlas a la fuerza, ademas ellos estaban en Equestria todo eso ya me pertenecia asi que no seria robar. Si no lo hubiera hecho el reino hubiera sufrido.

- ¿Pero por que esclavizar al pueblo?

- Si se hubiera sabido lo que hice, el resto de Equestria ya no confiaria en mi, debia mantener el secreto y no queria causar una masacre, asi que solo los puse a trabajar como esclavos para que no hubiera problemas. Puede parecer cruel de mi parte y eso es porque es asi, pero todo esto es por mis pequeños ponis, si una lider ya no es seguida entonces solo hay desastres. Seguramente has visto como esta Canterlot ahora despues de lo que paso.

- Aunque haya sido con un buen proposito no esta bien, escuche que muchos de esos esclavos murieron.

- Como dije no se trata de si estuvo bien o no, era lo que se debia hacer. Ahora tu tambien eres una princesa Twilight, debes entender que hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de la mayoria.

- Yo nunca quise serlo.

- Te elegi porque se que algun dia podras dirigir al reino. No espero que lo entiendas de inmediato.

- ¿Que pasara con los ponis de ese pueblo?

- Una vez que sepamos donde estan volveran a trabajar como esclavos. Con eso podremos reabrir las minas mas rapido.

- NO

- ¿Que dijiste?

- QUE NO - le da un fuerte grito a su maestra - como princesa no voy a permitir que los lastime. Quiero que me prometa que no les hara ningun daño a los ponis de ese pueblo. Si les hace algo voy a delatarla.

- ¿En serio haras esto?

- Si, no voy a dejar que esta locura siga. - apesar de no estar segura de lo que hacia, Twilight Sparkle se enfrento a su querida maestra que es como una segunda madre para ella.

Celestia da un suspiro - Bien tu ganas no les hare nada.

- ¿Lo promete?

- Sí lo prometo.

- Bien, le aseguro que buscare la forma de solucionar los problemas que tiene Equestria.

- Seguro lo haras - se acerca a su alumna y la abraza - Ahora seguro tus amigas y tu hermano querran verte, ve con ellos.

- ¿Estan aqui? - da una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, tu hermano esta en la enfermeria despues de salir lastimado al luchar con los rebeldes y tus amigas es otras habitaciones del castillo. Pidele a los guardias que te lleven con ellas.

- ¿Estan bien? - dijo preocupada.

- Sí, todos estan bien, ve a verlos.

- Por supuesto - empieza a correr hacia la puerta.

- Y Twilight

- ¿Si? - se detiene antes de salir.

- Como dije antes se que seras una buena princesa, me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

- Muchas gracias- deja la habitacion

- _Y como dije antes una princesa debe hacer lo que sea por su pueblo, incluso mentirle a los que ama._ - penso Celestia soltando una lagrima. - _Lo siento Twilight pero debo encontrar a los esclavos._

- Entonces eso explica toda la situacion - una voz femenina se escucha y aparce una alicornio azul oscuro que estaba usando un hechizo de invisibilidad.

- Luna - Celestia queda sorprendida - ¿Escuchaste todo?

- Si - mira seriamente a su hermana - Todo lo que pense de ti era una mentira - dijo tratando de no llorar pero usando una voz seria

- Por favor Luna no me odies - dijo Celestia llorando, sabiendo que no podria usar la misma explicacion que uso con Twilight ya que ella oyo todo.

- No te odio, pero no quiero verte ahora mismo - se teletransporta a su habitacion.

Celestia cae incada al suelo por lo que acababa de pasar - Guardias - unos guardias entran a la habitacion mientras Celestia ocultaba su tristeza - Quiero que traigan a Psycho Pain.

- ¿Es en serio? - dijo asustado al oir ese nombre.

- TRAIGANLO AHORA - los guardias salen del lugar asustado - _Mi hermana y mi alumna ya nunca me veran igual. Vas a sufrir por todo lo que has hecho, no moriras pero cuando digas todo lo que sabes, vas a desear estar muerto._

Twilight Sparkle despues de haber confirmado que su hermano se encontraba bien, decidio ir a ver a sus amigas, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que las habia visto por ultima vez. Guiada por un guardia fue a un salon donde le informaron que se encontraban las Mane 5 y Spike, despues de que fueron informadas del regreso de Twilight. Twilight espero unos momentos para prepararse antes de abrir la puerta. Finalmente la abrio y vio como todas sus amigas la veian.

- Ho..Hola chicas - todas estaban con la boca abierta, su amiga secuestrada finalmente habia regresado.

- TWILIGHT - todas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

- Me alegra verlas - dijo llorando de felicidad. - En serio las extrañe.

- Nosotras tambien- dijo Applejack.

- Esto merece una FIESTA - grito Pinkie Pie.

- Cierto, ahora ya todo termino - dijo Rarity

- Aun no - dijo Twilight de forma cortante

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Hay algun peligro? - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- No, pero hay algo que quiero decirles y necesito su ayuda para algo- Twilight hablo de forma seria, no pensaba en contarle a sus amigas lo que oyo de Celestia, pero habia otra cosa de la que ella queria hablar y sus amigas podian ayudarla.

Pasaron 2 horas, en una celda en el calabozo del castillo se encontraba el equipo Last Hope, ninguno decia nada despues de que Legend se dio por vencido, este ultimo solo tenia la mirada baja. Al cabo de un rato llegaron 5 ponis frente a la celda, de los cuales 2 eran guardias reales.

- Ya pueden irse y dejen las llaves - indico un unicornio cafe con melena morada y anteojos a los guardias, los cuales se fueron dejandole las llaves de la celda, quedando este y otros 2 unicornios bastante grandes y fuertes. - Haber ¿Que tenemos aqui? Supongo que son los rebeldes que atacaron el castillo.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Quartz.

- Ah claro ¿Donde estan mis modales? Mi nombre es Psycho Pain, soy un especialista en interrogacion.

- ¿Interrogacion?

- Asi es, vine a que me digan donde estan los esclavos de los que me conto la princesa.

- No te diremos nada! - grito Afterglow

- Cierto, aun no - dijo Psycho Pain con una sonrisa calmada - pero cuando termine lo haran. Ahora - mira a Legend el cual estaba sin emocion - Por la informacion que recibi tu eres el lider - usa una llave para abrir la celda y ponerse frente a Legend - sin embargo no has dicho nada, ¿Acaso no eres de muchas palabras? - con un casco lo toma de la barbilla, levanta su cabeza y lo mira con una mirada siniestra - ¿O acaso perdiste tu deseo de hablar?

-...- Legend solo seguia sin decir nada.

- Jajaja, he visto a otros como tu, sin esperanza y con deseos de morir, esos los que mas me entretienen - le da un golpe en la cara pero este no reacciona.

- Oye ya dejalo! - grito Quartz.

Psycho Pain mira a Quartz - Supongo que tu te preocupas mucho por la seguridad de tus amigos - voltea a ver a Afterglow - y supongo que tu solo quieres ser util para los otros.

- ¿Como puedes saber eso? - dijo Afterglow asustada.

- Se puede saber tanto de un pony por su forma de hablar en ciertas situaciones. Me dijieron mucho sobre ustedes solo diciendo una oracion. - todos estaban sorprendidos por eso. - Supongo que son leales a su lider asi que no me diran nada ¿Verdad?

- ASI ES - grito la unicornio.

- Este supuesto lider esta totalmente dañado, por mas que lo torture no haria nada. Alguien con este tipo de depresion no le importa lo que pase con el, pero...- mira a Legend a los ojos - ¿Te importa lo que pase con ellos? - Legend abre los ojos como platos al oir eso - Jajaja, eso pense. No creo que me digas lo que quiero saber ahora, pero lo haras pronto. - mira a los otros miembros del Last Hope - Caballeros - llama a los otros 2 unicornios que lo esperaban afuera.

- ¿Que quiere que hagamos jefe? - dijo uno de los subordinados de Psycho Pain.

- Haber... - mira a Afterglow la cual se asusta - Tu dale a la señorita un tratamiento placentero. - el unicornio que eschucho eso solo sonrio de forma malevola.

- ¿Y yo? - dijo el otro subordinado.

- Haber... - voltea a ver a Quartz - dale al señor un tratamiento quebrador.

- Si jefe - ambos unicornios les quitan las cadenas a Quartz y a Afterglow, luego los inmovilizan con magia y los colocan en el piso fuera de la celda donde Legend podia verlos.

Psycho se sienta al lado de Legend el cual no sabia que hacer - Te importa si me siento contigo a ver el show, ver la mirada del publico no tiene precio - se acomoda los anteojos y sonrie.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - dijo Legend con voz baja.

- jajaja, al fin decidiste hablar. Pues lo veras muy pronto. Que empiece el show.

Lo que paso despues fueron gritos de dolor de parte de los amigos de Legend, mientras este solo observaba sin poder hacer nada. Frente a el vio como su mejor amigo recibia una gran cantidad de golpes que destrozaban sus huesos y como su otra amiga era brutalmente abusada. Mientras los gritos de dolor se escuchaban, la risa de Psycho Pain hacia que todo fuera mas doloroso.

- jajajaja, deberias ver tu cara - dijo Psycho Pain mientras se reia de Legend el cual tenia una mirada destrozada. - ¿Ahora me diras lo que quiero saber?

Legend solo veia a sus compañeros, Quartz estaba completamente retorciendose de dolor, mientras Afterglow lloraba a mares. - _¿Que se supone que debo hacer?_ - pensaba Legend al ver el sufrimiento de sus compañeros.

- Podrias acabar con esto si me dices lo que sabes. Mis empleados pueden seguir con esto todo el dia.

- Yo...- en ese momento una gran cortina de humo llena el lugar.

- ¿Que esta pasando?! - grito Psycho Pain y cuando el humo se disipo sus empleados estaban inconscientes en el suelo y habia alguien mas ahi.

- Lamento llegar tarde - era un pegaso blanco con melena cafe que llevaba un brazalete con cuchilla en su pata delantera - estuve algo ocupado.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - dijo Psycho asustado.

- Soy Runner Cloud y por lo visto mis amigos la pasaron mal contigo - se acerca lentamente a el con una mirada furiosa.

- Por favor no me lastimes - Psycho suplicaba por su vida.

- No - Runner le clava su cuchilla en una pata y luego la saca.

- AHHHHHH - grito el interrogador retorciendose de dolor.

- Que debil - le da un golpe que lo deja inconsciente y volteo a ver a Legend el cual no sabia que decir- Debo decir que te he visto en mejores condiciones. - voltea a ver a sus otros amigos y corre a ayudarlos. - ¿Estan bien?

- ¿Runner? - dijo Quartz adolorido - ¿Como nos encontraste?

- Los estuve buscando por el calabozo, es bastante grande, pero con los gritos fue facil encontrarlos - saca una botella con un liquido rojo de su alforja - Ahora bebe esto, te ayudara - ayuda a Quartz a beber el liquido y este se empieza a recuperar.

- ¿Que es eso? - poniendose de pie.

- Una pocion curativa, aparentemente la usan para curar heridas muy graves, tambien traigo sus armas. Ahora.. - va con Afterglow que seguia llorando con los ojos cerrados y sin saber lo que habia pasado. - ¿Afterglow?

- Por favor no mas! - grito la unicornio y Runner la trata de calmar.

- Tranquila, soy Runner.

- ¿Runner? - abre lentamente los ojos - ¿En serio estas aqui?

- Por supuesto, ahora bebe esto - le da a beber la pocion, sin embargo el daño que ella recibio fue mas emocional que fisico asi que no mostro ningun signo de recuperacion - ¿Que fue lo que paso? Tus heridas deberian haber sanado

- No quiero hablar de eso - dijo tratando de calmarse.

- No te preocupes - la carga sobre su lomo para que esta pueda relajarse - Vamos a salir de aqui, tu descansa.

- Gracias - se relaja en el lomo de su amigo.

- Como fue que lograste conseguir eso y llegar hasta aqui? - pregunta Quartz.

- Pues...

Flashback

Runner despues de haber escapado de Celestia al salir volando por una ventana se da cuenta de que con las heridas que tenia no podia llegar muy lejos, asi que entra por una ventana al azar al castillo, donde cae al suelo al entrar a la habitacion y queda inconsciente.

- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo despertando lentamente en una cama, al hacerlo ve a muchas yeguas de limpieza del castillo que lo miraban preocupadas. Aparentemente entro al cuarto donde dormian las empleadas.

- No te preocupes - dijo una de ellas - bebe esto - le da a beber un liquido rojo y se recupera de sus heridas.

- Wow ¿Que fue eso?

- Pocion curativa, sirve para curar hasta heridas muy graves.

- ¿Por que tienen eso?

- La fuimos a traer cuando te encontramos.

- ¿No fue dificil de conseguir?

- Nosotras conocemos todo el castillo, podemos ir a donde queramos sin que nos vean.

- _Ya veo a donde va esto _- se levanta de la cama y las mira a todas con una mirada seductora - Señoritas voy a necesitar su ayuda para conseguir unas cosas y ayudar a mis amigos. - les sonrie a todas - ¿Podrian ayudarme?

Fin Flashback

- Y asi pude conseguir la pocion, nuestras armas y llegar hasta aqui.

- Esa habilidad tuya funciona de maneras muy efectivas.

- Pero aun asi lamento haberlos abandonado.

- No te preocupes, de no haberlo hecho te habrian atrapado, lo importante es que volviste.

- Como sea, solo liberemos a Legend y salgamos de aqui - toman las llaves que tenia Psycho y le quitan las cadenas a Legend pero este no se levantaba - Oye ¿te lastimaron tambien?

- No - dijo Legend de forma apagada.

- Entonces levantate.

- ¿Para que? Aunque escapemos no podriamos lograr nada.

- ¿Que?

- No podemos ganar Runner, mi plan fallo y por culpa mia todos pagaron por eso.

- No me jodas con eso - estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Quartz se le adelante y este golpea a Legend en la cara lo cual causo una gran sorpresa.

- Antes decias que no podiamos escapar del calabozo, ahora tenemos una oportunidad mas para continuar y no la aprovechas.

- Viste lo que paso con Celestia, perdimos.

- ¿Y que? Vas a rendirte despues de eso.

- Los heroes no ganan siempre - ambos voltean a ver a Afterglow que hablaba desde el lomo de Runner pero luego se baja- sin embargo ellos se levantan de nuevo para luchar otro dia. Todos seguimos vivos, aun podemos seguir, ¿Acaso piensas abandonar a todos los del pueblo que confian en ti? ¿Acaso piensas abandonar a tus amigos que confian en ti? - apesar de que su espiritu fue destrozado, la unicornio aun no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

- ¿Oiste eso Legend? - dijo Quartz - ella y yo pasamos cosas realmente horribles hace poco, igual que tu, pero estamos dispuestos a seguir adelante.

- ¿Que se supone que haremos?

- Se que lo podras descubrir, pero vas a dejar las cosas que hizo Celestia aun lado. - Legend se sorprede al oir eso - Piensa en tu hermana, en tus padres y todos los que han muerto por su culpa - a Quartz no le agradaba usar el odio de su amigo pero el sabia que eso era lo que lo haria reaccionar - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de ellos?

- No los he olvidado.

- Entonces levantate, el Legend Heart que conozco buscaria una salida aun en una situacion asi.

- ¿En verdad confian en mi despues de lo que paso? - todos asienten y Legend sonrie - Gracias por todo chicos, salgamos de aqui, debemos salir del castillo y volver a casa, ahi decidiremos que hacer despues. Pero antes... - voltea a ver a Psycho y presiona su herida para despertarlo.

- ¿Que paso? - ve al equipo Last Hope frente a el y luego Legend lo toma del cuello - Por favor no me maten.

- Chicos cierren los ojos. - todos le hacen caso - Dijiste que ver la cara del publico no tiene precio, pues tenias razon, deberias ver tu cara - le rompe el cuello matandolo, despues hace lo mismo con los empleados de Psycho Pain - Abran los ojos. Lo siento pero no queria que me vieran matando.

- No importa ahora vamonos, por cierto tengo algo tuyo - de su alforja saca las tonfas de Legend y los cascos de acero de Quartz.

- Bien hecho Runner, ahora vamonos. - corren por el calabozo guiados por Runner, mientras corrian veian a varios guardias inconsientes que fueron atacados antes por Runner.

- La salida esta adelante - siguieron avanzando pero antes de llegar a la salida vieron a varios ponis que iban entrando. - Genial mas problemas.

- Espera Runner - Legend se pone frente a el y mira a los ponis que entraron, eran 6 yeguas que llevaban una joyas con ellas, eran yeguas que Legend conocia - _Tiene que ser una maldita broma._

- ¿Legend, pudiste escapar? - dijo sorprendida la pony que iba al frente de las otras.

- Asi es Twilight, y planeo seguir adelante.

Despues de haber pasado por un horrible sufrimiento, Legend tenia frente a el a los elementos de la armonia, dirigidos por Twilight Sparkle, la pony que ama y que ahora era un obstaculo que debia pasar.

**Bueno debo decir que este capitulo fue dificil de escribir, sin duda es lo mas fuerte que he escrito y pienso que me quedo bien. ¿Que les parecio? Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo. **


	12. Venganza contra Armonia

Capítulo 12. Venganza contra armonía

Después de haber escapado de su celda en el calabozo, el equipo Last Hope se encontraba cerca de la salida del calabozo, pero frente a ellos se encontraban las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía bloqueándoles el paso.

- Legend no puedo permitir que sigas con tu venganza - dijo Twilight Sparkle de forma firme.

- Twilight realmente no quiero lastimarte a ti o a tus amigas - dijo Legend Heart - hacerlo solo lastimaría mi alma.

- Entonces no peleemos y arreglemos esto de otra forma.

- No lo creo, quizá lastimarte dañaría mi alma pero... - baja la mirada - mi alma de todas formas está condenada, no importa cuánto daño le haga, no cambiaría nada. En verdad voy a salir de aquí aunque deba dañarte.

Twilight quedo atónita al oír eso - No voy a aceptar eso, tu aun puedes arreglar las cosas, solo deja a un lado el odio que te ciega.

- Lo siento Twilight pero no puedo dejar mi odio, no me importa lo que me ocurra, no importa que mi familia no quisiera esto para mí - los ojos de Legend empiezan a ponerse algo llorosos - no me importa que deje a un lado mi felicidad, simplemente no puedo olvidar todo las cosas que me han pasado y todas las cosas que podrían pasar. Esto es lo que soy Twilight, mi odio es lo que me mueve y dejarlo no me dejaría seguir con mi vida. No estoy cegado por mi odio, puedo ver claramente lo que hago, puedo ver el mal en mis acciones, puedo ver esa esperanza que todos tienen en mi - voltea a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa - y puedo ver mi propia esperanza. Voy a lograr esta venganza sin importar quien se ponga en mi camino.

- Lo siento pero voy a quitarte tu odio, te guste o no.

- No voy a dejarte, sé que con esos Elementos puedes purificarme, seguro ibas hacia mi celda para usarlos en mí. Si hubieras llegado, créeme que no habrías visto nada bonito.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Eso no importa, solo acabemos con esto.

- Chicas, formación - las mane 6 se ponen en posición para usar los Elementos.

- Afterglow YA! - grita Legend

- Destello cegador. - grita Afterglow usando su ataque.

- ahhh - gritan las Manes debido a la luz en sus ojos.

- Runner trae la corona

- Bien - Runner vuela rápidamente hacia Twilight y le quita su Elemento de la Magia y se lo lleva a Legend. Después las Mane 6 recuperan la vista.

- ¿Que paso? - dice Twilight para luego notar que su elemento no está.

- Buscabas esto - Legend le enseña a Twilight la corona que le quito. - Es curioso que las armas más fuertes de Equestria solo funcionen si están las 6 juntas. - guarda la corona en una alforja que le dio Runner - Es tu ultima oportunidad, sino nos dejan pasar vamos a pelear.

- No - voltea a ver a sus amigas - Chicas ayúdenme a recuperar mi elemento.

- No hay problema - dice Rainbow Dash quien vuela a toda velocidad hacia Legend pero este la esquiva moviéndose rápido, provocando que esta siga de largo

- Runner necesito que te ocupes de ella y ten cuidado ella es más rápida que tú.

- Como sea - Rainbow se preparaba para atacar a Legend pero Runner se le pone enfrente - Lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejar que ataque a mi compañero. - la mira de una forma seductora.

- ¿Le pasa algo a tu cara? - dice Rainbow viéndolo extrañada.

- ¿Qué? Es la primera vez que falla - sonríe de una forma más emocionada - Que así sea, igual prefiero de esta forma - oprime el botón de su arma para sacar una cuchilla con la que apunta a Rainbow.

Mientras Applejack carga contra Legend pero Quartz se le pone enfrente.

- Déjame pasar. - dijo Applejack

- Mira, realmente no quiero lastimar a una yegua. - responde Quartz de forma tranquila

- Que caballero - dijo Applejack de forma sarcástica para luego tratar de darle una patada como las que usa para golpear manzanos.

Quartz bloquea el golpe con sus cascos de acero, pero el impacto lo hace retroceder - Guau sí que eres fuerte - dijo sacudiendo sus cascos que recibieron el impacto - _Recuerdo que Legend me dijo que conocía yeguas que podrían darnos una paliza, ya veo de quienes hablaba._ - se pone en posición de combate - Muy bien, sino voy enserio podría morir.

- No pienses que vas a ganar. - dijo Applejack preparándose para pelear.

Mientras Legend y Afterglow se alejan de las peleas que ocurrían y se colocan cerca de Twilight y el resto de sus amigas.

- No puedes ganar Legend, te superamos en número - dijo Twilight

- Quizá pero no cambia nada - Legend mira a Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, luego mira a Afterglow - Yo diría que estamos iguales

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿En serio no lo notas? Es obvio - da un suspiro al ver que Twilight no entendía - La mitad de tus amigas no son guerreras y tú tampoco, simplemente eres buena con magia.

- Oye no digas eso! - grita Pinkie Pie

- Ehm, en realidad tiene razón - dice Fluttershy con voz baja.

- Estoy con Fluttershy - dice Rarity - no deberíamos ir por ayuda de la guardia.

- No, esto es algo que debo hacer sin intervención - Twilight da un paso adelante - Ustedes quédense atrás, cuando recupere mi elemento voy a necesitarlas - las amigas de Twilight no estaban seguras de que hacer pero Twilight ya les había contado porque esto era tan importante, así que decidieron dejarla actuar.

- Que así sea - dice Legend poniendo una mirada seria - Afterglow no quiero que intervengas, esto es personal. Vigila que las demás no se vayan de aquí.

- Muy bien - corre hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de Twilight y se pone en guardia para que nadie salga.

Legend se pone en posición de combate - Ven por mí Twilight.

- Toma esto - Twilight lanza un rayo de mágico que Legend fácilmente bloquea con una de sus tonfas, intenta lanzar 3 más pero no cambia nada.

- Te dije que no eras una guerrera. No eres nada comparada con tu hermano, no sé si supiste, pero peleamos.

- Lo sé - Twilight se molesta y sigue lanzando rayos de magia con algo más de fuerza que Legend bloquea.

A varios metros de distancia, tres peleas ocurrían al mismo tiempo, las cuales decidirían el destino del equipo Last Hope. Rainbow Dash y Runner Cloud tenían una pelea en el aire, en la cual Rainbow tenía una clara ventaja por su velocidad y experiencia.

- Vaya, sí que eres lento - dijo Rainbow evadiendo los ataques de Runner, el cual trataba de cortarla - Una lástima para ti que sea la más rápida de Equestria.

- Por lo visto también la más arrogante - dijo Runner burlándose.

Rainbow se molesta y le da un golpe a toda velocidad que lo manda al suelo- Tu cállate, ustedes solo son criminales que hacen sufrir a otros, tienen suerte que a Twilight le guste su líder. Deberían ser encerrados de por vida por tratar de matar a la princesa.

- Espera ¿Qué? - Runner se pone de pie sin problemas aunque esta algo adolorido - Bien eso explica el discurso de Legend - se empieza a reír - Ese infante piensa que puede seguirse luciendo con cosas como estas. En serio me molesta que sea mucho menor que yo.

- Creo que te dañaste el cerebro.

- Además dices que hacemos sufrir a otros, si tan solo supieras lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento. Tu estúpida princesa no solo arruino nuestras vidas, sino que vi como lastimo a mis amigos, yo solo pude escapar mientras abandone a los otros. Quiero volar libremente pero no de esa forma.

- No insultes a la princesa - Rainbow lo empieza a golpear rápidamente pero Runner recibía los golpes sin hacer nada - ¿Ya tuviste bastante?

- No, este daño no se compara al que pasaron mis amigos - se empieza a reír - ni siquiera se compara al que recibí de Legend cuando entrenábamos.

- Estas loco

- Bueno en otro momento podré compensar el haber escapado.

- Solo cállate - vuela hacia él y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero después Runner le sujeta el casco.

- Nunca podría alcanzarte en velocidad pero - la levanta en el aire y la azota contra el suelo - A corta distancia no hay problema.

Rainbow se levanta algo lastimada - Esto no es nada, recibo impactos más duros en mis practicas - antes de que pudiera hacer algo Runner se le arroja encima y la sujeta contra el suelo.

- Eres realmente impulsiva, igual que yo. Si me veo así cuando ataco entonces de verdad parezco un idiota.

Rainbow forcejeaba para tratar de liberarse - Suéltame ya.

- ¿Por qué peleas tanto? - Runner la mira fijamente a los ojos.

- Porque una amiga necesita mi ayuda.

- Cuando escape de la batalla le falle a mis amigos, es una sensación horrible la de saber que no pudiste hacer nada, una sensación que no desaparece - da una sonrisa calmada - Parece que ambos tendremos que vivir con ella - le da un fuerte golpe a Rainbow que la deja inconsciente - Ya nunca volveré a huir - se le quita de encima a Rainbow y se sienta a descansar un poco por los golpes que recibió - Que mal que no me quede poción curativa, pero no creo que haga falta.

Applejack y Quartz se encontraban tratando de darse fuertes golpes y patadas entre ellos.

- Eres un tipo muy rudo - dijo Applejack respirando agitadamente.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Quartz en las mismas condiciones.

- Esos cascos serian más útiles en algún trabajo honrado.

- Cuando todo termine planeo iniciar una vida normal estudiando rocas.

Applejack lo mira extrañada pero recupera la compostura - Como si fueras a escapar de aquí.

- Mi mejor amigo nos esta dirigiendo, sé que escaparemos.

- No permitiré que unos asesinos se vayan a causar más problemas.

- Por eso debo ganar - se prepara para atacar - Yo haré lo que sea para ayudar a mis amigos. No puedo solo quedarme sentado mientras él arriesga su vida.

- Yo también estoy ayudando a una amiga - se prepara para atacar - Pude ver su tristeza cuando nos pidió ayuda, esto es realmente difícil para ella, no quiero que siga sufriendo.

- No entiendes ¿Verdad? Esto es igual o quizá más difícil para Legend. Nadie, ni siquiera yo puedo entender todo su dolor.

Ambos se lanzan contra el otro y empiezan se empiezan a forcejear cascos entre ellos, parados sobre sus cascos traseros. Quartz empieza a ganar ventaja debido a su tamaño y sus cascos de acero, pero Applejack no se daba por vencida.

- No puedes ganarme en fuerza - dijo Quartz poniendo todo su esfuerzo en derribar a Applejack.

- Quizá no pero - se hace para atrás provocando que Quartz pierda el equilibrio y casi caiga - LA FUERZA NO ES TODO - se da media vuelta y antes de que Quartz reaccionara, Applejack la da una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo empuja varios metros - Lo logre - ve que Quartz estaba tirado en el suelo - Ahora por el líder - se da media vuelta.

- AUN NO - Applejack voltea pero lo único que ve es como Quartz corrió rápidamente hacia ella y le da un fuerte golpe con el que la manda a chocar contra la pared para luego caer al suelo. Quartz respiraba muy agitadamente y mientras tosía algo de sangre, cuando recupera el aliento ve a Applejack tirada en el suelo sin moverse - Oh no - va a donde estaba ella y le toma el pulso, al sentirlo da un suspiro de alivio - Menos mal, aun sigues viva. Creo que me pase, pero no podía dejarte lastimar a Legend. - se da la vuelta pero antes de irse voltea a ver a su oponente - No me agrada dejarte aquí tirada pero no hay tiempo para llevarte a otro lado, lo siento.

Twilight Sparkle seguía lanzando rayos mágicos hacia Legend, pero se empezó a cansar - ¿Por qué tiene que ser así Legend?

Legend se desespera al oír eso - Ya no quiero hablar más de eso- corre hacia Twilight listo para golpearla - _Lo siento_

Twilight sin poder moverse vio como Legend se acercaba - ¿_No hay nada que pueda hacer? -_pensó Twilght pero antes de darse por vencida, vino a su mente otra imagen de Legend, el cual sonreía y la hacía sonreír a ella, le vino la imagen de un pony feliz del que ella se enamoró - _No voy a dejarte ir_ - una gran determinación surgió dentro de ella y antes de que Legend la golpeara, esta se teletransporta para evadirlo.

- _¿Que rayos?_ - antes de poder reaccionar Twilight reapareció y lo golpea con un rayo de magia más fuerte que lo manda contra la pared, pero Legend sufre un gran daño pero se logra recuperar - Solo retrasas lo inevitable Twilight- se prepara de nuevo para pelear - _Algo no está bien ¿Cómo se teletransporto tan rápido?, además ese ataque fue demasiado fuerte, aun más que el de Shining Armor. ¿Acaso este es su poder de alicornio?_

- Voy a recuperarte Legend, voy a devolverte a lo que eras.

- Ni lo pienses - corre hacia ella para tratar de golpearla pero esta se teletransporta y aparece aun lado de el para lanzarle un rayo mágico que este esquiva haciéndose a un lado - No funcionara otra vez.

- ¿Que tal ahora? - Se transporta detrás de el para lanzarle otro rayo que este evade con algo de dificultad, luego sigue repitiendo lo mismo apareciendo en todas direcciones, pero Legend lograba seguir esquivando.

- Puedo seguir por horas Twilight! - grito Legend mientras esquivaba, después de que Twilight se teletransportara el volteaba a todas direcciones para ver de dónde atacaría Twilight, pero no pudo ver a tiempo como Twilight voló hacia el de frente y lo derriba después de arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Twilight empieza a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara mientras lloraba - En verdad eres un tonto, solo te dejas llenar por ese estúpido odio que arruina tu vida. Quiero que regreses, quiero que ese pony con el que pase momentos felices regrese, QUIERO QUE EL PONY QUE AMO REGRESE - Twilight trata de tomar la alforja de Legend con su magia para recuperar su elemento pero cuando este se da cuenta le da una fuerte patada que la aleja.

- ES MI VIDA - grito Legend poniéndose de pie - PUEDO HACER CON ELLA LO QUE YO QUIERA - empieza a llorar un poco- INCLUSO ENFRENTAR A LA PONY QUE AMO PARA LOGRAR MI VENGANZA. - se prepara para atacar otra vez - Tu no podrías entender todo el dolor que he pasado, tu nunca has perdido a nadie, TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE SIENTO.

- Quizá no Legend, pero sé que puedo encontrar la forma de ayudar a tu pueblo, Celestia prometió no atacarlo.

- Pues no le creo, ella solo los hará sufrir. Esa maldita solo seguirá provocando sufrimiento Twilight, mi pueblo y mis amigos nunca serán libres, yo deseo que ellos alcancen sus sueños.

- Siempre hay una solución pacifica Legend.

- NO LA HAY - grita Legend ya harto de eso - ESA MISERABLE ES INMORTAL, ELLA SEGUIRA CAUSANDOLES TORMENTO POR LA ETERNIDAD A MENOS QUE ALGUIEN LA MATE. NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTOY ARRUINANDO MI VIDA, NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERO, VOY A HACERLO PARA VENGAR A LOS QUE MURIERON Y PARA QUE MI UNICA LUZ DE ESPERANZA PUEDA VIVIR SU VIDA.

- ¿Hablas de tus amigos?

- Sí, ellos me recuerdan lo que se puede ganar de esta batalla. Ellos merecen vivir una vida feliz, hace poco los vi sufrir justo frente a mí, no voy a permitir que ocurra de nuevo. Si puedo vengarme y proteger a mis amigos entonces no me importa que pase conmigo.

- Yo también tengo amigos Legend, ¿Pero crees que ellos quieren que mueras?

- No, pero eso no importa ahora.

- Tu vida es muy importante

- Mi vida ya no vale nada, solo soy un asesino que perdió a sus seres queridos y lastimo a quien ama.

- Tu vales mucho para mi Legend, por eso hago esto - dijo Twilight prepara un rayo mágico más potente.

- Adelante, dispara, no importa que hagas no me vencerás - Twilight dispara su rayo y Legend trata de bloquearlo con sus tonfas - NO VOY A CAER - Legend da un giro rápido a su derecha para evadir el rayo que trataba de detener, pero el movimiento fue tan fuerte que el Elemento de la Magia que traía cayo de su alforja - TWILIGHT - corre rápidamente para golpear a Twilight pero esta se teletransporta, después Legend rápidamente da la vuelta.

Twilight reaparece al lado de su corona la cual se pone pero cuando sube la vista - _No puede ser_- vio como Legend estaba justo frente a ella listo para golpearla, la distancia era tan poca que no podía teletransportarse, solo podía ver el arma y los ojos de su oponente

A escasos milímetros de golpear a Twilight, Legend vio los ojos de su oponente - _Ya no importa_ - le sale una lágrima y le da un golpe a Twilight con toda su fuerza, derribándola.

- Aghh - Twilight apenas estaba consciente cuando Legend se le acerco.

- Lo siento pero debía hacer esto, sabía que intentarías tomar tu corona, por lo que la deje caer para saber dónde aparecerías.

Twilight estaba completamente derrotada - ¿Como pude ser tan idiota?

- Como te dije, no eres una guerrera - dijo Legend con una voz calmada mientras acariciaba la melena de Twilight - Realmente no es tu culpa, estuviste peleando una batalla que no podías ganar. Por ahora descansa, tus amigas ya habrán perdido contra los míos así que me voy.

- Legend... - se desmaya debido al cansancio y al daño que recibió.

Después llegan Runner y Quartz, que ven a Legend viendo a Twilight.

- ¿Legend estas bien? - pregunta Quartz sabiendo que lo que ocurrió no debió ser fácil para su amigo

- Lo estoy, vámonos - llegan a donde estaban Afterglow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity, la ultimas se sorprenden al no ver a sus amigas.

- ¿Que le hicieron a nuestras amigas? - pregunta Rarity.

- Solo están durmiendo, ahora nos vamos.

Las mane 3 se asustas y tratan de ir por ayuda, pero Afterglow les bloquea el paso, permitiendo que sus compañeros las rodearan - ¿Ahora qué Legend? - pregunta Afterglow.

- Por lo visto no podemos dejar que alerten a la guardia - dijo Legend acercándose a las amigas de Twilight

Después de unos minutos el equipo Last Hope salía del calabozo y se podía ver a 3 yeguas inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¿No deberíamos llevarnos esos Elementos? - pregunta Runner.

- No, con ellos quizá puedan rastrearnos - responde Legend - Por cierto, ¿No te queda poción curativa?

- No, la que tenía era la única que quedaba en el castillo, tardaran un par de días en hacer más.

- Entones salgamos de aquí rápido, con el daño que recibimos no aguantaremos mucho.

Con mucho cuidado de que nadie los viera, el Last Hope avanzo por el castillo, dirigidos por Legend quien había estudiado los planos del lugar. Después de subir varios pisos, llegaron a un pasillo donde había una gran ventana por la que se podía ver la ciudad, era de noche así que no había civiles en las calles. Al verla Legend sonríe.

- Escuchen este es el plan.

- ¿QUEEE? - gritaron los amigos de Legend.

- ¿Estás loco? Eso nos va a matar - grita Runner

- Sé que es arriesgado pero es la única forma de salir de aquí. ¿Confían en mí?

- Siempre - dice Quartz

- Claro - dice Afterglow

Todos se quedaban viendo a Runner esperando su respuesta - Como sea, igual nos matarían si nos quedamos aquí. - bufa el pegaso. Todos toman la gran cortina que estaba al lado de la ventana y la sujetan con la boca excepto Legend quien abre la ventana, después escuchan el ruido de guardias acercándose.

- Rápido - toma la cortina con la boca - Salten - todo el equipo salta por la ventana antes de que los vieran.

- Te detesto Legend Heart - Runner aleteaba con todas sus fuerzas para relentizar la caída, mientras Afterglow usaba toda su magia para levitarlos y bajar la velocidad. Seguían cayendo, pero lograron reducir suficiente la velocidad para no chocar con el suelo. El equipo estaba fuera del castillo en la ciudad de Canterlot.

- No fue tan malo - dice Legend

- Muérete - dice Runner mientras él y Afterglow respiraban agitadamente del cansancio.

- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a la estación de tren rápido, el último tren saldrá pronto - todo el equipo llega a la estación y abordan el tren rumbo a Ponyville, se colocan en sus asientos y ven que no había nadie más por la hora.

- ¿Lo logramos? - pregunta Quartz a Legend.

El tren se empieza a mover - Sí lo logramos - todos dan un suspiro de alivio - Esa pesadilla acabo, ahora debemos decidir qué hacer, pero lo haremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

- Allá te diste por vencido y ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado - dijo Runner con tono burlón.

- Mejor será pretender que esto nunca paso, es lo mejor para todos - todos asienten excepto Afterglow que parecía distraída. - ¿Afterglow estas bien?

- ¿Ehh? Ah sí estoy bien - dijo riéndose un poco pero Legend nota que estaba fingiendo.

- Conozco tu risa y sé que esa es falsa - se pone a un lado de Afterglow - Lo que te paso debió ser muy duro, en verdad admiro que aun hayas podido hacerme recapacitar - le pone un casco encima- no te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a ayudar a superarlo.

- Gracias Legend - dijo Afterglow de forma algo apagada.

- Por ahora descansa - mira a sus otros compañeros - descansemos todos, el viaje dura 6 horas y lo mejor será dormir, usamos mucha energía y recibimos mucho daño - todos asienten y se recuestan en un asiento del tren durmiendo.

Afterglow a pesar de las palabras de su amigo, no podía dormir tranquila, solo tenía una horrible pesadilla. Dentro de su sueño ella se encontraba tratando de escapar del pony que abuso de ella, pero a pesar de correr mucho termino cayendo a merced de sus perseguidor.

- Por favor no me haga daño - lloraba descontroladamente mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella, solo podía ver como ese pony se acercaba a ella con una risa macabra.

- SUFICIENTE - aparece un rayo mágico que destruye al pony, quedando Afterglow llorando en el suelo mientras alguien se le acercaba - Tranquila, no te hare daño - Afterglow tratando de calmarse, ve frente a ella a una alicornio azul oscuro - Soy la Princesa Luna y estoy aquí para ayudarte con tus pesadillas.


	13. Lo que buscamos

**Lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, estuve muy ocupado con un trabajo de la universidad. La espera termino y les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

Capítulo 13. Lo que buscamos

Afterglow se encontraba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, pero esta se detuvo gracias a la intervención de una alicornio azul oscuro. La unicornio estaba en el suelo sin saber que decir, ya que Legend le había contado de la hermana de Celestia.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo la princesa al ver que Afterglow no decía nada.

- Sí...estoy bien - contesto la unicornio poniéndose de pie.

- Me alegro - sonríe - Es la primera vez que me encuentro con una pesadilla así.

- ¿Pesadilla?

- Veras, yo puedo usar mi magia para entrar en los sueños de los ponis y luego los ayudo con sus pesadillas.

- Ya veo - Afterglow sonríe - eso es genial.

- Bastante. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

Afterglow baja la mirada - No quiero hablar de eso.

Luna pone un casco sobre la unicornio - Tranquila, seguro fue algo muy duro, pero hablar de eso podría ayudarte a soltar todo el dolor - Afterglow no respondía - No tiene que ser conmigo, ¿Tienes familia o amigos?

- Ya no hablo con mis padres - empieza a llorar un poco - están molestos por muchas cosas que decidí.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos?

- Mis amigos son los mejores, estoy muy feliz de poder estar a su lado. Ellos me dijeron que me van a ayudar a superar mi trauma, pero no quiero ser una carga para ellos.

- Si tus amigos son tan buenos como dices, entonces nunca te verán como una carga.

- Eso espero, uno de ellos le dio un sentido a mi vida y a los demás. Él es todo un héroe.

- Me alegro por ti. Por cierto hay algo que puedas decirme sobre el pony que te ataco, de esa forma podríamos llevarlo ante la justicia.

Afterglow se preocupa un poco - No te preocupes por eso.

- Por supuesto que me voy a preocupar, no puedo permitir que ponis así sigan libres.

Afterglow pensaba en algo para que la princesa de la noche no indagara más y descubriera algo que perjudicara a su equipo - Ehh... Realmente no quiero recordad ese momento.

- No te preocupes puedo verlo en tus recuerdos.

- ¿QUE? No quiero que leas mi mente.

- Tranquila no serán todos tus recuerdos, solo buscare en los más recientes.

- Espera no... - antes de que Afterglow pudiera hacer algo, Luna ya había activado su cuerno para usar su magia. Por un momento sus ojos emitieron un brillo blanco y cuando volvió a la normalidad estaba más que sorprendida.

- Tú... eres parte de los rebeldes que trataron de matar a mi hermana.

- ...

- Puedo sentir 3 sueños más cerca de donde estas, deben ser los de tus compañeros.

- Por favor no les hagas nada.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, voy a buscar a tu líder - Luna desaparece dejando a Afterglow sola.

- Legend - empieza a llorar - lo siento tanto.

Luna aparece en un gran terreno montañoso, no entendía que clase de sueño era pero después de un momento ve a un pegaso blanco con melena café que se encontraba en una nube viendo al suelo. Runner Cloud se deja caer, Luna iba a detenerlo, pero antes de tocar el suelo Runner abre sus alas y empieza a volar cerca del suelo.

- YAAHOOOO - grito Runner mientras recorría todo el lugar como si nada pudiera detenerlo.

- _Creo que me equivoque de sueño_ - pensó Luna para luego desaparecer de ahí.

Después de salir del sueño de Runner Cloud, Luna apareció en una especie de terreno donde había rocas de todo tamaños y colores. Ahí se encontraba un pony de tierra azul con melena negra mirando fijamente una roca en su casco. Después de analizarla, Quartz la dejo en el suelo y recogió otra diferente.

- _Debe ser el sueño más extraño y aburrido que he visto_ - pensó Luna - _El próximo debe ser el que busco, sea lo que sea no puede ser más extraño que este -_desaparece del lugar.

Luna aparece en lo que parecía ser una casa común y corriente, parecía un lugar calmado para poder vivir. Se encontraba en un comedor donde había una mesa con un mantel puesto. Al rato Luna escucha unos pasos acercándose, por lo que decide hacerse invisible.

- _Me pregunto qué clase de sueño es este_ - se coloca en una esquina y observa como un pony plateado de melena roja colocaba unos platos en la mesa. Era Legend Heart, pero se veía mayor de lo normal, como si tuviera más de 20 años - _Él es el tipo que busco, mejor actuó ahora._

- Cariño, ¿ya colocaste los platos? - antes de desactivar su invisibilidad, Luna escucha una voz femenina que ella conocía bien.

- Sí, ¿acaso dudas de mí? - respondió Legend con un tono burlón.

- Pues ya has roto algunos antes - de lo que parecía ser una cocina sale Twilight Sparkle, pero esta era una unicornio normal y se veía algo mayor - y no quiero que arruines un día tan especial.

- Vamos, no soy tan inútil - dijo de forma sarcástica.

Luna solo veía la escena sin saber que hacer - _No hay duda, esa es Twilight Sparkle, ¿Quién es este tipo y por qué sueña con ella?_ - pensó para sí misma mientras veía todo el lugar, podía ver fotos de Legend y Twilight juntos. En una de las fotos pudo ver como Twilight llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y Legend un traje negro.

- Tu hermana llegara pronto, es mejor que todo salga bien cuando le demos la noticia - en ese momento se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta - debe ser ella.

- Yo iré - Legend camino hacia la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta había una unicornio amarilla con melena castaña - Hola Clear.

- Hola Legend - dijo Clear Mind entrando a la casa y abrazando a Legend.

- Hola Clear - llega Twilight a saludar.

- Hola Twilight - le da un abrazo - Gracias por invitarme a cenar, pero ¿podrían decirme cual es la ocasión?

- Es una sorpresa - dijo Legend con una sonrisa.

- No seas malo, quiero saber ya.

- Ok. Estoy embarazada - dice Twilight de forma muy alegre.

Clear se quedó procesando lo que escucho - Genial! Voy a ser tía - dijo abrazando a los 2 - Muchas felicidades a ambos, seguro serán excelentes padres.

- Eso espero - dice Legend con de una forma calmada y alegre - Me alegra tenerlas a las 2 aquí.

Luna no entendía todo lo que veía, pero después de un momento recapacito y encendió su cuerno provocando que en la habitación solo quedaran ella y Legend, quien había recuperado su apariencia de 15 años y miraba a todos lados sorprendido tratando de entender que pasaba - Legend Heart.

Legend se voltea y ve detrás a Luna - No, no puede ser - estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Tu compañera tuvo pesadillas y cuando fui a ayudarla los descubrí a ti y a tus compañeros.

- ¿Acaso lees mentes? - Luna asintió - Bien, entonces dime que quieres, ¿Acaso piensas matarme? ¿O acaso vas a revelar mi posición a tus guardias?

- Podría hacerlo, pero quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre mi hermana.

- ¿Sabes las cosas que ha hecho a mi pueblo?

- Sí lo se y no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Piensas ayudarme?

- No puedo apoyar a un asesino, y no quiero ir en contra de mi hermana, pero tampoco quiero que inocentes sufran.

- Tu hermana no merece ningún tipo de comprensión! Ella solamente arruino vidas ! - dijo Legend elevando su voz - Supongo que no conoces los detalles, realmente no comprendes todo lo que ella provocó.

- Tienes razón, no se todo lo que ha hecho.

- Dices que lees mentes, entonces lee mi mente. Lee cada recuerdo que tengo, ya que toda mi vida fue destruida por ella - empieza a acercarse a Luna - ADELANTE, LEE MI MENTE Y QUIZA COMPRENDAS TODO LO QUE HE PASADO.

- Muy bien, si eso quieres - Luna hace brillar su cuerno y sus ojos emiten un fuerte brillo blanco que dura un minuto. Al volver a la normalidad Luna respiraba agitadamente y de sus ojos salían lagrimas - ¿Quién eres tú?, más bien, ¿Que eres tú?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Con mi poder pude sentir todo tu dolor, felicidad, odio y tristeza. Muchas veces he podido ver la oscuridad en los ponis, pero tú... estas en una especie de límite entre el bien y el mal. Puedo sentir maldad en ti, pero también siento una gran bondad, no sé si eres malvado o no.

- Yo solo soy alguien que perdió una parte de su vida y decidió alejar la otra. Solo soy un asesino que merece hundirse a lo más profundo.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué haces a un lado tu felicidad? Vi tu sueño, vi las cosas que deseas, no solo quieres venganza.

- Ya deberías saberlo, en ese sueño estaban las 2 ponis que le dieron un sentido a mi vida. Una murió por culpa de tu hermana.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Twilight Sparkle? Tú quieres estar con ella.

- Lo que yo quiera no importa Luna, se deben hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor. Mis amigos son una luz de esperanza y quiero que ellos cumplan sus sueños.

- De eso hablaba cuando me refería a tu bondad, ¿Cómo alguien que quiere así a sus amigos puede tener tanta oscuridad en su corazón?

- No lo sé, pero sé que también quiero vengar a mis padres, a mi hermana y a todos los de mi pueblo que han muerto; pero ya no hablemos de mí, dime princesa ¿Que planeas hacer ahora? En este momento conoces a detalle el mal que ha causado tu hermana.

- No sé bien que debo hacer.

- Tienes pocas opciones. En primer lugar podrías delatarme y acabar con esto, pero si lo haces acabaras con la vida de muchos ponis inocentes. Podrías ayudarme a matar a Celestia, pero está claro que no harías eso. Otra opción seria analizar mis planes para atacar y de esa forma impedir que los realice, pero lamentablemente no tengo ningún plan en este momento, cosa que quedo confirmada cuando leíste mi mente. Tu única opción valida seria no hacer nada y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Realmente eres aterrador - Legend sonríe en señal de victoria - pero hay que no consideraste.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El hecho de que yo soy tu única oportunidad para salvar a tu pueblo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que harías si te digiera que Celestia encontró el escondite de tu pueblo y los capturo a todos? - dijo Luna con la mirada baja

- Eso es imposible, están en un lugar escondido y el interrogador que envió Celestia no logro su cometido.

- Pude ver la ubicación de tu escondite en tu mente, pero en ese lugar no puedo sentir ningún sueño.

- Quizá nadie está durmiendo.

- Es la una de la mañana, es imposible que nadie este durmiendo.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

- Porque correrías un riesgo muy grande si no lo hicieras.

Legend se empezó a poner algo nervioso - Asumiendo que lo que dices es verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero que liberemos a tu pueblo, pero sin matar a mi hermana. Te propongo un trato.

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo y mi guardia liberaremos a los ponis de tu pueblo, a cambio tú debes prometer que no trataras de matar a mi hermana. También quiero que te entregues para que seas enjuiciado por todos tus crímenes, mientras que no habrá cargos contra tus amigos. Si haces esto entonces tu pueblo y tus amigos serán liberados.

- Pero Celestia seguiría viva.

- Matarla no cambiaría nada, deja esa venganza.

Legend apretaba los dientes del enojo - Bien, ¿Sabes dónde pudieron haber llevado a mi pueblo?

- No pero lo puedo averiguar, sin embargo no te lo voy a decir.

- Yo también debo ir a pelear!- grita Legend

- Lo siento, pero no quiero que intentes algo.

Legend suspira - Todo esto podría ser una trampa, como sé que no buscas destruir mi pueblo junto con tu hermana.

- Sé que conoces los Elementos de la Armonía, seguramente sabrás que gracias a ellos la maldad en mí ya no está, a diferencia tuya que no quieres que te purifiquen.

- Bien tú ganas.

- Y una cosa más - mira a Luna mira a Legend fijamente a los ojos - En el instante en que vea que intentas algo para matar a mi hermana, si le tocas un solo cabello, ten por seguro que te matare en ese mismo instante.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando amanezca planeo ir a rescatar a tu pueblo, créeme cuando te digo que no quiero que inocentes sufran. Adiós Legend Heart - Luna desaparece dejando a Legend solo.

Legend despierta en el tren donde se durmió, ve por la ventana que estaban a unos minutos de llegar a Ponyville, y luego ve a sus amigos durmiendo - DESPIERTEN - todos se levantan de golpe.

- ¿Que pasa ahora? - dice Runner Cloud molesto.

- No hay tiempo para explicar prepárense para bajar, llegaremos pronto y debemos correr al refugio.

- Legend yo... - Afterglow trata de hablar pero Legend le tapa la boca.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora.

El tren llega a la estación y el equipo Last Hope sale a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia el bosque Everfree y luego al refugio subterráneo, pero al llegar ahí notan algo que no estaba bien. Todo el lugar estaba desordenado y no había nadie.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - pregunto Runner.

- Legend, ¿tú sabes que paso? - pregunta Quartz

- Verán... - Legend le explica todo lo que paso con la princesa Luna.

- Lo siento tanto - dice Afterglow llorando - fue mi culpa.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, cualquiera tiene pesadillas, además que Luna no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso aquí.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta Runner que regreso de haber inspeccionado toda la cueva - Se llevaron todo y a todos

- Vamos a mi habitación, tengo algunos recursos ocultos ahí - el grupo llega a la habitación de Legend la cual estaba destrozada, pero Legend no le presta atención y va a una pared donde saco unos objetos - Tenemos unos anillos antimafia, algo de cuerda, unos cartuchos de dinamita y una piedra de oro.

- Con eso podríamos comprar más cosas.

- Aun así no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Planeas entregarte como te dijo la princesa? - pregunta Quartz.

- No lo sé Quartz, ni siquiera se a dónde se llevaron a todos.

- Creo que aquí está el lugar - Afterglow señala un mapa clavado en la pared que tenía un cuchillo en cierto punto.

- El gran cañón de Equestria. Celestia debió dejar esto para provocarnos. Quiere que vayamos para que pueda matarnos.

- ¿Crees que ella este ahí?

- Seguramente, esa miserable seguro querrá asegurarse que muramos.

- Déjenme solo un momento, necesito pensar - el equipo sale de la habitación, mientras su líder evaluaba que hacer.

Pasaron 3 horas y Legend daba vueltas en su habitación tratando de pensar una estrategia. Evaluaba los recursos que tenía, cuales podía comprar y las cosas que podrían pasar en el campo de batalla.

- _Eso tampoco va a funcionar, ¿acaso debo entregarme para salvar a todos?_ - se tira al suelo para tratar de pensar- _Si trato de matar a Celestia entonces tendría que enfrentarme a Luna también, y si logro matar a Celestia antes de que Luna pueda hacer nada, entonces me trataría de matar y todos correríamos un gran peligro_ - ahí en el suelo mira su una cuerda y unos cartuchos de dinamita que lo hacen pensar una idea - _Quizá, pero Celestia es demasiado fuerte para eso_ - toma la cuerda entre sus cascos y luego abre los ojos como platos - _Lo tengo, ya sé que hacer _

Pasan unos minutos de silencio en la habitación de Legend y después la puerta se abre de golpe.

- Se cómo podemos matar a Celestia, vencer a Luna y liberar a nuestro pueblo.

- ¿Que planeas? - pregunta Quartz.

- Verán...- Legend les explica todo su plan.

- Parece muy arriesgado, estas asumiendo muchas cosas.

- Lo sé, pero es la única forma que veo.

- Descuida, confiamos en ti ¿Cierto? - Afterglow y Runner asienten - Y si Luna trata de lastimarte, pelearemos con ella.

- Gracias chicos - Legend sonríe de una forma algo apagada - ahora recojamos nuestros recursos, debemos irnos.

Todo el equipo recoge todos los objetos que les indico Legend y lo guardaron en sus alforjas, después de eso salen de la cueva donde podían ver como el sol empezaba a ser levantado por Celestia.

- _Prepárate Celestia, porque será la última vez que levantes el sol_ - pensó Legend para sí mismo mientras veía el astro de su enemiga.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario?**


	14. Sol y luna

Capítulo 14. Sol y luna

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba a Equestria, el sol se levantaba en el cielo mientras una alicornio blanca hacia brillar su cuerno. La princesa Celestia se encontraba en un terreno plano y rocoso. A su lado se encontraban más de 1000 ponis con armadura, algunos que estaban vigilando una enorme jaula de acero con ruedas, la cual tenía adentro a cientos de ponis, tanto corceles, como yeguas, potros y potrancas, todos asustados porque detrás de ellos había una enorme espacio profundo en la tierra, el cual era el Gran Cañón de Equestria.

- Majestad ¿en verdad cree que los rebeldes vayan a venir? - pregunto un unicornio blanco y melena azul, que se encontraba al lado de Celestia.

- Lograron escapar del calabozo, estoy segura que vendrán para enfrentarme - respondió Celestia.

- Tampoco entiendo porque tenemos a tantos prisioneros.

- Todos ellos son traidores a Equestria.

- ¿Pero acaso los vamos a matar?

- No te preocupes, los únicos que morirán serán los que trataron de matarme y lastimaron a Twilight - Celestia voltea a ver al guardia - Seguro quieres hacerlos pagar, ¿cierto Shining Armor?

- Esos malditos lastimaron a mi hermanita - respondió Shining con enojo - Los hare pedazos con mis propios cascos - golpea la tierra con fuerza en señal de su enojo.

- Tendrás tu oportunidad, hasta entonces ¿confiarás en mí?

- Yo siempre le seré leal.

- Me alegro.

Paso una hora en la cual no ocurrió nada, pero al rato llego un guardia pegaso volando a toda velocidad con Celestia.

- Majestad, tengo noticias urgentes! - exclamo el guardia.

- ¿Alguna señal de los rebeldes? - pregunto Celestia.

- No realmente.

- Dime rápido que es.

- Es... su hermana.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Celestia con un tono de sorprendida.

- Su hermana y una parte de la guardia lunar se aproxima.

- Eso es imposible! - grito Celestia.

- Mírelo usted misma - el guardia le pasa unos binoculares que Celestia toma con su magia. Al ver por ellos se quedó sin palabras...

A lo lejos una gran cantidad de ponis con pelaje oscuro y alas de murciélago, volaban hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Celestia. Al frente de todos ellos iba una alicornio azul oscuro.

- Majestad, ¿qué hacemos? - pregunto Shining Armor que estaba al lado de Celestia.

-... - Celestia no decía nada, no podía creer lo que veía.

- Majestad!

- Ahí - Celestia reacciona de golpe y empieza a pensar- Nosotros...esperaremos aquí para hablar con mi hermana.

- Entendido.

Unos 10 minutos después llega Luna junto con su guardia. Las dos hermanas avanzan quedando una frente a la otra.

- ¿Qué pretendes al venir aquí Luna?

- Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto.

- Es lo mejor para Equestria.

- NO LO ES - grita Luna - Solo estas sometiendo vidas inocentes. La Celestia que yo conozco siempre busca la mejor opción.

- Esta es la mejor opción Luna, no se trata de lo que es correcto, se trata de lo que es mejor.

- ¿Estas diciéndome que sabes que esto está mal?

- Sé que está mal, pero debo hacer lo que sea para proteger mi reino. No importa si someto a inocentes - Celestia empieza a soltar algunas lágrimas - o si tengo que desterrar a mi propia hermana a la luna

Luna queda sorprendida al oír eso, recordó bien lo que paso hace mil años cuando desafío a su hermana.

- Luna yo te amo más que nadie en el mundo, haberte desterrado fue lo as duro que tuve que hacer, pero de no haberlo hecho hubieras destruido el reino. Es lo mismo que ahora, hago lo que tengo que hacer.

Luna reacciona - Es algo totalmente diferente...yo estaba poseída por la oscuridad, pero aquí estas atacando a inocentes.

- De esta forma puedo atrapar al que trata de arruinarlo todo. Cometí un error al no matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad. Fui demasiado piadosa cuando Twilight me suplico que no lo matara. No volveré a mostrar esa clase de debilidad.

- Sé que él es un criminal, yo puedo ayudarte a atraparlo, pero debes liberar a estos ponis.

- Ellos son prisioneros Luna, con ellos reabriremos las minas y la economía volverá a la normalidad.

- No voy dejar que les hagas daño - dijo Luna con una gran determinación mientras se preparaba para pelear.

- ¿Vas a enfrentarme? Por favor Luna, no quiero esto.

- Lo hare si es necesario, esta es tu ultima oportunidad.

Celestia se seca las lágrimas en sus ojos - Dije que haría lo que sea por Equestria - se prepara para pelear.

- Hace mil años me detuviste cuando era necesario, y hoy es mi turno de hacerlo - aclara un poco su garganta - SOLDADOS DE LA GUARDIA LUNAR QUIERO QUE LIBEREN A TODOS LOS PRISIONEROS QUE ESTAN EN ESA JAULA, NO IMPORTA CONTRA QUIEN PELEEN - dijo Luna con la voz real de Canterlot.

- SOLDADOS DE LA GUARDIA SOLAR, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE, NO PERMITAN QUE LLEGUEN A LOS PRISIONEROS. ESTO ES POR EL BIEN DE EQUESTRIA - dijo Celestia usando la misma voz que su hermana.

Los soldados de ambas guardias estaban confundidos, pero aun así decidieron seguir las órdenes de sus princesas, en las cuales confiaban completamente. Ambas guardias avanzan con fuerza, dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionar.

Mientras las 2 hermanas reales se habían elevado en el aire con sus alas.

Luna hace brillar su cuerno y una gran cantidad de energía azul rodea su cuerpo - Ahí voy Celestia! - vuela directamente hacia su hermana.

- LUNA - Celestia hace lo mismo que su hermana pero es cubierta por energía dorada.

Las 2 hermanas chocan creando una gran explosión en el aire.

Pasaron 2 horas en total, y las hermanas tenían una pelea que llegaba a un nuevo nivel. Es esas 2 horas los guardias de ambas princesas siguieron peleando, hubo heridos y muertos en ambos bandos. Al final la guardia lunar quedo derrotada y de la solar quedaron unos 100 ponis en pie, entre ellos Shining Armor, quien marco la diferencia en la batalla. El capitán y príncipe miraba al cielo la batalla de las princesas de Equestria.

- _¿A esto hemos llegado?_ - pensaba para sí mismo Shining Armor, con un tono deprimido - _Yo busco proteger este reino, pero ahora tuve que pelear con mis compañeros. ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?_

Al cabo de un rato, Luna recibe un fuerte rayo mágico que la manda a estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo. Luna trata de levantarse, pero el dolor no la dejaba, quedo derrotada. Celestia desciende lentamente y se coloca frente a su hermana. Celestia apenas tenía unas heridas muy leves.

- Este resultado era inevitable Luna - dijo Celestia mirando hacia abajo a su hermana - Siempre he sido más fuerte que tú, seguramente lo sabias y aun así decidiste pelear contra mí.

- Si no lo hacía no podría vivir conmigo misma - decía Luna adolorida.

- Lo lamento Luna, pero esto es algo que debe hacerse - Celestia hace brillar su cuerno y lanza un hechizo que pone a dormir a su hermana - Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

En ese momento todos los guardias solares que quedaban de pie se relajan pensando que habían ganado. En ese momento, de una nube del cielo, caen 3 pequeñas bolas metálica que nadie vio. Al llega al suelo la bola estalla dejando salir una gran cantidad de humo que cubre el lugar.

-_No puede ser_ - pensó Celestia - _¿Como pude bajar la guardia? -_ella y varios pegados empiezan a aletear para despejar el humo, pero al hacerlo ven varios cartuchos de dinamita debajo de ellos, los cuales explotan y matan a la mitad de los guardias. Cuando el humo desapareció todos pudieron ver a 3 ponis que estaban ahí.

- La última vez me descuide después de ganar una pelea y por eso ganaste - dijo un pony de tierra plateado con melena roja, el cual llevaba una alforja y 2 tonfas puestas en sus cascos. pero esta vez las cosas son al revés.

- ¿De dónde saliste?

- De aquella roca - Legend señala una enorme roca que había cerca de ahí - Con tu batalla pudimos acercarnos sin que nadie nos viera, al acercarnos desde cierto Angulo era imposible ser detectados.

- Maldito, ¿estuviste esperando esto? - dijo Celestia molesta.

- Así es, sabía que Luna trataría de liberar a mi pueblo, ya que en un sueño me pidió que me entregara a cambio de eso, pero era obvio que iba a fallar y que no me iba a entregar.

- ¿Manipulaste a mi hermana?

- No, ella hizo todo por su cuenta, mientras que yo actué de acuerdo a sus acciones - Legend sonríe - Ahora tus fuerzas están debilitadas y tu hermana esta vencida, por lo que ya no es una amenaza - mira a Luna en el suelo - No esperaba que la fueras a dejar así de mal.

- Ustedes lleven a mi hermana al castillo - Celestia llama a 2 guardias, los cuales rápidamente cargan a Luna y se la llevan volando - No voy a dejar que la uses.

- Astuto de tu parte, así no puedo usarla de rehén, sin embargo esta batalla ya está decidida - en ese momento un pegaso blanco sale del Gran Cañón y corta las ruedas la jaula de prisioneros para que esta no pueda ser empujada al barranco - Tampoco dejare que los uses como rehenes.

Runner Cloud se pone al lado de sus compañeros y le susurra algo al oído de Legend, lo que hace que este sonría.

- Somos el Last Hope - dice Legend de forma seria - y vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

- ¿Realmente piensas que puedes vencerme? - pregunta Celestia confiada.

- No lo creo... lo sé.

- Legend - habla una unicornio verde con melena rubia - ¿Podrías decirlo?

- Realmente no quiero Afterglow.

- Hazlo por mí. Es la frase de uno de mis personajes favoritos que usa las mismas armas que tú.

- Solo hazlo - dijo un pony de tierra azul con melena negra - pienso que si encajaría bien con la situación - Quartz mira a Legend con una sonrisa.

- Bien - Legend suspira y pone una mirada seria hacia Celestia - prepárate Celestia porque yo - habla con un tono serio y levanta una de sus tonfas en posición de combate - "te morderé hasta la muerte".

Los miembros del Last Hope estaban ahí, listos para librar la batalla más importante de sus vidas, en contra de la que les quito su libertad su libertad. Todos sabian que la batalla final estaba por empezar.

**Hola a todos. Algunos me han preguntado si esta historia terminara pronto y cuantos capitulos le quedan. Les informo que los proximos 2 capitulos seran los ultimos, de los cuales uno de ellos sera algo asi como un epilogo. Sobre la frase al final de este cap, realmente no pude resistirme, es del personaje de anime mas genial que hay. A ver si alguien sabe quien es. Bueno, ¿que les parecio el capitulo?**


	15. El fin de la leyenda

Capítulo 15. El fin de la leyenda

Celestia miraba al equipo Last Hope, que estaba justo frente a ella listo para pelear.

- ¿Dices que vas a matarme? -dijo Celestia confiada - No podrás siquiera acercarte a mí. GUARDIAS - un grupo de 50 guardias rodea a Legend y a su equipo. Eran los guardias que quedaban en pie, pero se podía ver en sus caras que estaban cansados por la batalla anterior.

- Bien, solo retrasas lo inevitable - dijo Legend confiado - Puedo ver que están agotados, así no son rivales para nosotros. Sus vidas por lo visto no te importan.

- CALLATE. ATAQUEN - grito Celestia para que los guardias avanzaran

- Chicos, formación - Legend Heart, Quartz y Runner Cloud se ponen alrededor de Afterglow viendo hacia los guardias y avanzan contra ellos.

- ¡Destello cegador! - grita Afterglow creando un destello que ciega temporalmente a los guardias, mientras el resto de sus compañeros atacaban.

Legend se lanza contra los guardias cegados y rápidamente golpea a la mayoría con sus tonfas. Quartz fuertemente golpeaba a varios con sus cascos de acero. Runner atacaba con su cuchilla, atravezando las patas de varios para que no pudieran moverse. En unos segundos en los que los guardias recuperaron la vista, más de la mitad habían sido derrotados.

Un pegaso trata de matar a Legend con su lanza, pero este rápidamente lo bloquea con una de sus tonfas y golpea al pegaso con la otra. 2 unicornios intentaron lanzarle rayos de magia pero él los bloquea con sus tonfas luego los golpea.

Legend vio como algunos pegasos empezaban a elevarse para ganar ventaja aérea - Esto es demasiado fácil - dijo Legend mientras saltaba sobre un guardia unicornio para impulsarse y derribar a un pegaso en el aire, luego aterriza sobre un unicornio, derribándolo - Runner encárgate del resto de los pegasos.

- Entendido - Runner levanta vuelo y ataca a 3 pegasos que cargaban lanzas - ¿Quieren algo de mí? - dijo confiado, haciendo que sus oponentes atacaran molestos, mientras este chocaba armas con ellos, a pesar de la diferencia de números, Runner no tenía problemas - ¿Es todo? - Runner rápidamente golpea a uno de los pegasos en la cara y luego atravesó una de sus alas haciendo que cayera al suelo - El que sigue - los otros guardias se enojan y lo atacan.

Quartz estaba rodeado por 2 unicornios que levantaban espadas con su magia - Preferiría no pelear con ustedes, pero mi amigo necesita mi ayuda - los 2 guardias lanzan sus espadas contra Quartz, pero este se agacha para esquivarlas por poco - _Que cerca estuvo_ - se levanta rápidamente y golpea a uno de los unicornios, noqueándolo. El unicornio restante lo ataca con sus espada, pero Quartz la golpea tan fuerte que la manda a volar, y antes de que el unicornio reaccionar recibe un fuerte golpe.

Afterglow estaba observando la pelea de sus compañeros, cuando ve a un pony de tierra que se lanza contra ella - Destello Incinerador - lanza un rayo de luz a una pata de su oponente, que lo quema y provoca que este tropiece antes de llegar - No voy a ser un estorbo para mis amigos - dijo la unicornio confiaba.

Después de unos minutos todos los guardias estaban inconscientes o muy heridos en el suelo - Fue un buen calentamiento - dijo Legend viendo a Celestia con una sonrisa confiada.

Celestia lo vio furiosa, pero al voltear a ver a un lado sonríe - Aun no acaba... Shining Armor - llama al capitan de su guardia quien estaba al lado de la jaula de los prisioneros, con una mirada baja. Shining avanza lentamente hacia donde estaban Celestia y el Last Hope - Es tu oportunidad Shining, aquí están los ponis que lastimaron a Twilight y trataron de matarme.

- Ya veo - Shining los voltea a ver sin mucha emoción y luego mira a todos los soldados en el suelo, de los cuales muchos estaban muertos y otros necesitaban atención medica. Todo fue el resultado de la batalla entre las guardias y el ataque del Last Hope - Majestad, creo que lo mejor sería retirarnos.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Celestia sin poder creer lo que oía - De qué diablos hablas.

- Esta batalla ya tuvo muchas muertes y muchos aquí necesitan un médico.

- Tendrá que ser después de acabar con el enemigo.

Shining abre los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso - ¿¡De que sirve ganar, si se pierden tantas vidas!? - dijo levantándole la voz a Celestia - ¿Por qué es tan importante esto? ¿Por qué tenemos tantos prisioneros inocentes?

- No son inocentes.

- Puedo ver la mirada de esos ponis, no son criminales como ese tipo - dijo señalando a Legend.

- ¿Que rayos dices? Antes no tenías ningún problema ¿Acaso no quieres vengar lo que le hicieron a Twilight?

- Esta masacre me hizo recapacitar. Yo no soy un idiota que busca venganza, yo busco proteger a otros.

- ¿Que estas tratando de decir?

- RENUNCIO - dijo mientras se quitaba su armadura con su magia - No voy a servir a alguien que puede ignorar una situación como esta.

- ¿QUE? - grito Celestia - No puedes renunciar.

- Ya lo hice - empieza a hacer brillar su cuerno cubriendo a sus compañeros y a todos los ponis del pueblo de Legend - No sé cuál es el problema entre ustedes - voltea a ver a Legend - pero ten por seguro que tu aún eres un criminal, y voy a atraparte en otro momento.

- No te lo pondré tan fácil - dijo Legend con una sonrisa.

- No voy a permitir mis compañeros y todos estos inocentes queden en el fuego cruzado - pone una mirada seria con la que mira a Celestia y al Last Hope - Lo que pase entre ustedes 5 no me importa - finalmente su cuerno emite un fuerte destello que lo teletransporta a él, a sus compañeros (muertos y heridos), y a los ponis de Miracle Town que estaban en la jaula.

- NOOOO - grita Celestia, totalmente furiosa.

- Y solo quedo una - dijo Legend.

- ¿Tú sabias que esto pasaría? - dijo Celestia apretando los dientes.

- Más o menos - contesto Legend - supuse que alguien como Shining Armor no podría abandonar a tantos heridos e inocentes; porque a diferencia nuestra, el no haría algo como eso.

- Maldito rebelde.

- Twilight me hablo muchas cosas buenas de su hermano y cuando pelee con él pude notar que él es un muy buen tipo - Legend pone una mirada algo seria - Antes de empezar solo quiero saber cómo encontraste nuestro escondite.

- Si te importa tanto te lo diré - Celestia se calma un poco - Leí la mente de Twilight cuando estaba lastimada.

- ¿Tú haces eso? - pregunto Legend confundido.

- No al mismo nivel que mi hermana, pero puedo ver algunos recuerdos de alguien con quien tenga cercanía.

- Suena lógico, aunque no entiendo para que mandaste un interrogador.

- Quería que ustedes sufrieran un infierno aquí antes de mandarlos al verdadero.

- Jajaja, quizá debiste matarnos cuando tuviste oportunidad.

- La última vez me apiade de Twilight, pero ya no ocurrirá de nuevo.

- Hablando de Twiligth, ¿Cómo esta ella?

- ¿Preguntas algo así después de que tú mismo la lastimaste? - Celestia da un suspiro - Ella está bien, fue llevada a la enfermería del castillo; sus heridas fueron curadas, pero no nos molestara.

Legend la mira algo intrigado - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Después de que leí su mente para encontrar tu escondite, le aplique un hechizo de sueño. Ella no despertara hasta que haya acabado contigo, lo mismo con mi hermana Luna.

- Ya veo - Legend pone una cara de alivio - Es un alivio que nadie nos moleste - pone una mirada asesina - porque no quisiera que Twilight estorbara cuando mate a su maestra.

- ¿Aún piensas que puedes ganar?

- Eso es algo seguro, gastaste una gran cantidad de magia en tu pelea con Luna, por lo que no eres capaz de usar el mismo poder de antes.

- Es cierto que no puedo usar todo mi poder, pero... - Celestia hace brillar su cuerno e invoca un arma la cual sujeta con su magia - no necesito tanto poder para acabarlos - el arma que invoco era un bastón dorado con una punta de lanza y una cuchilla en forma de hacha a un lado. **(El arma que usa en una animación llamada Fall of the Crystal Empire).**

- Una alabarda - dijo Legend intrigado - parece que no soy el único con buen gusto en armas.

- La última vez que use esta arma fue para pelear contra el rey Sombra, hace 1000 años - Celestia apunta a Legend con su alabarda - Normalmente no peleo, pero cuando lo hago es para ganar.

- Ya me suponía que tenías algún truco - se prepara para lanzarse contra su enemigo - Esta no es una batalla entre el bien y el mal; no somos héroes, ni villanos; solo somos 2 enemigos que hacen lo que sea por su objetivo y ahora deben pelear hasta la muerte - voltea a ver a sus compañeros - Esta es la batalla final, ya saben que hacer VAMOS.

- SII - grito el Last Hope.

- Llego la hora Celestia - dijo Legend corriendo hacia su oponente, mientras sus equipo se quedaba atrás.

Legend llega al frente de Celestia, donde esta intenta cortarlo, pero este se protege con una de sus tonfas. Celestia aplicaba una gran fuerza con su magia, pero el corcel hizo a un lado la alabarda y trata de golpear a Celestia, pero esta se hace para atrás, esquivándolo.

- Nada mal - dice Legend atacando de nuevo.

Celestia bloquea el ataque de Legend y trata de lanzarle un rayo de magia, pero este se percata y se hace a un lado. En ese momento Celestia trata de cortarle rápidamente la cabeza con la cuchilla de su arma, pero Legend se agacha para esquivarlo por poco.

- Mi magia me permite un mejor control de mi arma - trata de cortar a Legend mientras estaba agachado, pero este rueda a un lado para esquivarla - Yo puedo moverla a libertad, mientras que un simple pony como tu esta limitado - de nuevo trata de cortar a Legend, pero este bloquea con sus tonfas. Celestia acerca su cara a la de Legend quien luchaba por no ser cortado - ¿Ves que no puedes ganarme? - dijo Celestia confiada.

- Yo no podría ganarte, pero... - en ese momento Runner Cloud vuela a toda velocidad para cortar a Celestia con su cuchilla, por lo que esta retrocede para esquivarlo - el Last Hope es otra historia - dijo Legend levantándose - La batalla se decidió cuando te quedaste sola.

- CALLATE - Celestia iba a atacar, pero Runner toma la iniciativa y lanza múltiples ataques con su cuchilla que Celesta bloquea con su alabarda - Estos ataques no son nada.

- Y que tal este - Legend se lanza contra Celestia pero esta bloquea su ataque, por lo que el corcel retrocede - Veamos que parece esto - Legend se da la vuelta y empieza a correr.

- _¿Que pretende?_ - pensó Celestia, pero luego ve que Quartz y Legend corrían hacia un punto intermedio entre ambos, y cuando cruzan chocan cascos y ve como Quartz corría hacia ella - ¡Un cambio no servirá de nada! - en ese momento Afterglow, quien había permanecido atrás, dispara un rayo de luz hacia la cara de Celestia, al mismo tiempo que Runner la trata de cortar por un costado - _No importa cuántos sean -_ Se hace a un par de metros para esquivar el corte y el rayo - _yo puedo con todos_ Aggh - en ese momento recibe un rayo de luz que le da en el ojo, lastimándola.

- A veces da miedo lo mucho que ese infante piensa las cosas - dijo Runner Cloud, quien había reflejado el rayo de luz con su cuchilla.

- Maldito - Celestia iba a atacar, pero en ese momento recibe un fuerte golpe en la quijada, de parte de Quartz, que la eleva 1 metro en el aire.

- Tu turno Runner - dijo Quartz.

Runner se lanza contra Celestia, pero esta bloqueaba sus ataques con dificultad, debido a que su ojo aún no se recuperaba. En un movimiento rápido Runner le hace un pequeño corte en la cara a Celestia, lo cual hace que esta se moleste.

- Diablos - el ojo de Celestia se recupera y al abrirlo voy a Afterglow que se encontraba a unos metros - _Esa maldita unicornio de luz_ - antes de que Runner la ataque de nuevo, Celestia se teletransporta detrás de Afterglow y levanta su alabarda para matarla - MUERE - antes de lograr su objetivo, recibe un fuerte golpe de tonfa justo en su cara.

- Eres tan predecible - dijo Legend Heart, quien había llegado con su compañera, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Afterglow se voltea con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo cerca que estuvo de morir - ¡Destello cegador! - dice lanzado su ataque.

- AHHH - Celestia recibe la luz en sus ojos, por lo que Legend aprovecha para darle dos fuertes golpes en la cara, que la hacen retroceder.

Legend se sube rápidamente al lomo de Celestia y le sujeta su cabeza - Se acabó - trata de romperle el cuello a Celestia, pero esta se percata y se levanta un poco con sus alas y da un fuerte giro que lanza unos metros, a Legend - Eso dolió - dijo Legend mientras se levantaba después de ese impacto.

Celestia respiraba agitadamente - _Estuvo demasiado cerca_ - pensaba Celestia en lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

- Parece que enserio temes morir - dijo Legend llamando la atención de Celestia mientras caminaba hacia ella - Has vivido mucho tiempo, pero tu inmortalidad no evita que te maten. Al fin sabes lo aterrador que es estar al borde de la muerte.

- CALLATE MISERABLE - dijo Celestia, de forma histérica, mientras trataba de levitar su alabadra, pero no lograba hacerlo - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No sientes una molestia en tu cuerno? - dijo Legend de forma muy confiada.

- No puede ser - Celestia se toca su cuerno y en él pudo sentir algo metálico - ¿Me pusiste un bloqueador?

- Yo ya anticipe cualquier cosa que puedas hacer. Sabía que no podría matarte cuando me subí a ti, por lo que aproveche a ponértelo. Sin magia estas en una gran desventaja.

- Estas muy equivocado si piensas que no puedo pelear sin ella - dijo Celestia, con un gran enojo, mientras piso fuerte mente su alabarda, la cual giro fuerte mente en el aire y luego fue atrapada por un ala de Celestia - Yo soy una guerrera completa - carga contra Legend quien hizo lo mismo.

Ambos empiezan a chocar armas rápidamente. Celestia atacaba a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes, pero Legend lograba resistir. En ese momento llegan Runner y Quartz, y los tres juntos atacan a Celestia que lograba defenderse con una gran precisión, mientras movía su alabarda a toda velocidad.

En ese momento Afterglow vuelve a disparar un rayo contra Celestia, el cual es esquivado por Celestia y recibido por la cuchilla de Runner para dirigirlo a los ojos de Celestia, pero esta usa su alabarda para reflejar el rayo hacia Quartz.

- Ahhh - grita Quartz quien iba a ser cortado por la alabarda de Celestia; se defiende con uno de sus cascos de acero, pero el impacto es tan fuerte que lo aleja unos metros, lastimándolo fuertemente.

- Todos sus trucos ya no funcionarán - Celestia voltea a ver a Afterglow y vuela rápidamente hacia ella. Antes de que la unicornio pudiera hacer algo, Celestia la somete contra él suelo, pisándola fuertemente.

- AHHH - grita Afterglow por la presión.

- AFTERGLOW - Runner vuela a toda velocidad, pero Celestia patea a Afterglow, y esta impacta fuerte mente con el pegaso, quedando los dos muy lastimados.

Celestia ve a Legend, quien era el último en pie - Sigues tú - Celestia vuela hacia Legend, con quien empieza a chocar armas otra vez - Yo soy la más fuerte, ustedes solo son unos insectos que tratan de luchar conmigo - aumenta la fuerza de sus golpes - Nunca pudieron ganarme - da un golpe tan fuerte que hace que Legend pierda el equilibrio - y nunca lo harán - da un golpe de casco en la cara de Legend provocando que caiga. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, le clava la punta de su alabarda en su casco.

- AHHHHHH - Legend grita como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Celestia saca su arma de la pata de Legend - ¿Sabes por qué elegí este lugar para tu muerte? - dice Celestia con una sonrisa malévola, mientras pateaba a su oponente haciéndolo rodar poco a poco hacia el Gran Cañón - Porque los miserables como tú deben hundirse a lo más profundo - siguió pateándolo hasta llegar al borde del abismo - Después de ti, seguirán el resto de los rebeldes; y los esclavos volverán a donde pertenecen. Nunca más volverán a dañar mi reino - dijo colocándose sobre Legend mientras hacía presión en la herida en su pata.

-AHHH - grita Legend - No...vas a ganar Celestia - dijo Legend con mucha seguridad a pesar del dolor que sentía.

- ¿Y que podrías hacer en ese estado?

- Esto - con su otro casco, usa su tonfa para golpear la pata de Celestia con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndosela.

Celestia da un fuerte grito de ira y dolor - MALDITO - Celestia trata de atravesar el corazón de Legend con la punta de su alabarda, pero Legend usa su casco sano para desviarla un poco. Legend fue atravesado, pero no en un punto vital - Llego tu fin

Legend tosía algo de sangre pero aun podía seguir - No, llego tu fin - Legend sujeta fuerte mente la alabarda de Celestia para evitar que la sacara. Celestia hacia mucha fuerza para sacarla, provocándole un fuerte dolor a Legend, quien no soltaba la alabarda.

- Tus esfuerzos no lograran nada.

- Te dije que yo no podría ganarte - sonríe - pero el Last Hope sí.

En ese momento una cuerda levitada por magia amarra las alas de Celestia - Que demonios - Celestia voltea a ver a Afterglow, quien estaba de pie muy adolorida, pero controlando la cuerda - Miserable - en ese momento Quartz corre hacia Celestia

Celestia trata usar su alabarda, pero esta estaba sujetada por Legend. Quartz salta sobre el lomo de Celestia para amarrar con fuerza la cuerda en sus alas, para luego alejarse de ella.

- _¿Donde está el pegaso?_ - pensó Celestia, viendo que Runner no estaba, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando voy a Runner salir volando del abismo para quitarle su arma a Celestia, arrojarla al abismo. Luego toma a Legend y lo lleva volando con el resto de sus amigos.

Legend se pone de pie, a pesar de sus heridas graves - Estuve tan atenta a mí, que no viste como se movían mis amigos, ahora tu alas fueron bloqueadas y con una pata rota no puedes alejarte del abismo.

Celestia trata de moverse, pero le era muy doloroso - No es posible que planearas todo esto.

- Te dije que todo acabo cuando te quedaste sola - pone una sonrisa, mientras da unos pasos adelante- El poder de mis amigos y el odio que siento por ti, me permitieron aguantar todo lo que me hiciste. Ahora solo debes caer al fondo, al cual te hice acercarte.

- Pues ven por mí. Incluso con una pata rota y sin mi arma aun puedo pelear. Ustedes están destrozados, no pueden contra mí.

- Sé que puedes... pero esto se acabó - en ese momento unos cartuchos de dinamita pegados al precipicio explotan, ocasionando que el lugar donde estaba parada Celestia se empiece a agrietar.

- ¿Que está pasando? - dijo Celestia sin entender.

- Mi amigo Runner colocó cartuchos de dinamita cuando lancé una cortina de humo, antes de que la batalla comenzara; los encendió antes de salir volando del abismo, hace unos segundos.

- No puede ser - dijo Celestia mientras la roca se agrietaba.

- Trata de sobrevivir a la caída alicornio - dijo Legend de forma seria.

- No voy a morir aquí - Celestia usaba toda la fuerza en sus alas para romper las cuerdas, todos esperaban a que la roca cayera.

- ¿Se acabó? - pregunto Afterglow cansada.

- Sí se acabó - dijo Legend calmado

En ese momento el Last Hope ve algo que los aterró, ven como la cuerda que sujetaba las alas de Celestia se empezaba a romper poco a poco. Todos miraron eso aterrados; excepto Legend, quien sonrió al ver eso. Finalmente la roca se rompe y Celestia cae al precipicio.

Legend se quita su alforja y la deja en el suelo - Para ustedes - voltea a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa - Ganamos - es lo último que dice antes de usar su energía para correr, saltar al precipicio y caer en picada.

- NOOOO- grita Quartz al ver a su amigo saltar.

Runner trata de seguirlo, pero sus alas estaban entumidas - Diablos, estoy en mi limite.

- LEGEEEEND - grita otra vez Quartz.

Celestia se encontraba cayendo con sus alas atadas, pero después de aplicar suficiente fuerza consigue romperlas - _Bien ahora solo debo..._ - antes de empezar a aletear, aparece Legend quien sujeta fuertemente sus alas - Que diablos haces maldito.

- Te dije que anticipé todos tus movimientos, incluyendo romper las cuerdas con la fuerza que sale en un momento de crisis.

Celestia hacia una gran fuerza con sus alas, la cual destrozaba las patas de Legend, pero este no se rendía a pesar del dolor.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¿No te das cuenta que tampoco sobrevivirás?

- Solo somos asesinos Celestia, así es como deben acabar las cosas. Dijiste que los miserables deben hundirse a lo más profundo - pone una sonrisa - ¡Vamos Celestia hundámonos juntos!

- SUELTAME - gritaba Celestia quien no quería morir.

- _Lamento haberlos puesto en peligro amigos, quiero que vivan la vida que merecen. Estar a su lado solo los pondría en peligro después de esto_ - pensaba Legend viendo cómo se acercaba al suelo - _Mamá, papá, Clear; no me esperen porque yo me hundiré con esta maldita_ - cerro los ojos y puso una cara de felicidad, antes de llegar al suelo.

En la enfermería del castillo de Canterlot, una alicornio lavanda despertaba de golpe. Twilight Sparkle acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño, pero siente algo extraño y se dirige a la ventana.

- Algo no está bien - pensó Twilight mientras acumulaba magia en su cuerno para teletransportarse.

En el Gran Cañón, el resto del equipo Last Hope corría por un camino para llegar al fondo donde cayó su amigo. Todos estaban cansados, pero no iban a detenerse. Al cabo de unos minutos llegan al fondo y empiezan a correr hasta llegar a ver lo que temían.

- No puede ser - dijo Quartz mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

- Tiene que ser una broma - dijo Afterglow en la misma situación.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, idiota? - dijo Runner mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar.

Frente a ellos estaban los cuerpos de su enemiga Celestia y de su amigo Legend Heart. Celestia tenía una expresión de horror en su cara, pero Legend tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa calmada, como si estuviera durmiendo calmadamente. Quartz se acercó lentamente a su amigo y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba muerto.

- LEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND - dio un grito de ira y tristeza, mientras lloraba fuertemente frente a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué paso esto? - Afterglow lloraba de la misma forma que Quartz.

- Esto lo pensaste desde el principio, ¿verdad? - dijo Runner mientras le salían algunas lágrimas que no podía contener, pero luego recuerda que traía la alforja que Legend les dejo y la abre - ¿Que rayos? - dentro de la alforja de Legend había 2 sobres con cartas. Runner mira las 2, pero al verlas supo que solo debía abrir una - Chicos - trato de llamar a sus amigos pero estos lloraban - Legend nos dejó una carta.

- ¿Ehh? - dijeron Quartz y Afterglow quienes trataron de contener un poco el llanto para ir a ver.

- ¿Qué dice? - pregunto Quartz.

- No lo sé, pero es para los 3 - abre la carta y empiezan a leer lo que decía. Después de leerla todos sonreían mientras lloraban - Ese infante siempre pensando en nosotros. Incluso después de muerto se sigue luciendo.

- Él quiere que vivamos - dijo Afterglow - siempre pensó en eso.

- No voy a decepcionar a mi amigo - dijo Quartz mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Legend - Gracias por todo.

- Runner ¿qué hay de esa otra carta? - pregunta Afterglow.

- No es para nosotros - contesta el pegaso.

- ¿Entonces para quién?

En ese momento se ve un pequeño destello de luz, del cual aparece Twilight Sparkle, quien se llena de una gran confusión y tristeza al ver todo lo que estaba pasando.

- No puede ser cierto, simplemente no puede - dijo Twilight, con lágrimas, al ver los cuerpos de 2 ponis que ella quería - ¿Que... ocurrió aquí?

- La batalla acabó

- ¿Qué?

- Nuestro pueblo es libre y el pony que daño Equestria murió - dijo Quartz de forma seria mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas - Ya no hay motivos para pelear - con ayuda de sus amigos pone el cuerpo de Legend en su lomo - Nos vamos.

- NO SE VAYAN - grita Twilight mientras lloraba con gran fuerza.

- Mi amigo merece un entierro digno, no voy a dejarlo aquí - dijo Quartz mientras se deba la vuelta y empezaba a marcharse.

- Espero que no tengamos más problemas en el futuro - dice Afterglow.

- Ten - dice Runner dejándole a Twilight un sobre con su nombre escrito - Él la dejo para ti - fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejar sola a Twilight.

Twilight levita la carta hacia ella y la abraza al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el cuerpo de su maestra, mientras lloraba con toda la fuerza que tenía.

**Bueno este fue el final de La rebelión contra el sol. Aún queda un epilogo, que subiré la otra semana, en el cual se revelara el contenido de las cartas de Legend y que ocurrió con sus amigos. Hasta entonces, ¿Que les parecio este capitulo?**


	16. Epílogo Una nueva vida

Epílogo. Una nueva vida

Era de noche, en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot se encontraba una alicornio lavanda. Twilight Sparkle mira al cielo y ve como la Luna empezaba a bajar; llevó uno de sus cascos a su pecho, dio una profunda respiración y encendió su cuerno. En el horizonte, se veía como el sol se empezaba a levantar lentamente, hasta llegar alto y empezar un nuevo día.

- Lo hiciste bien Twilight - la alicornio lavanda voltea y ve a una alicornio azul oscuro que la observaba - Creo que ahora podrás encargarte tú, ya me estaba cansando de mover los 2 astros.

- Muchas gracias Luna, en verdad es bastante duro - dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

- Cierto, pero solo te tomo 2 meses lograrlo, a mí me tomo unos 5 meses aprender a mover la Luna - ambas alicornios se empiezan a reír un poco, por eso último - ¿Vamos a verla? - dijo Luna calmándose.

- Seguro - dijo Twilight con un tono bajo.

Ambas alicornios caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a una sección del jardín donde se detuvieron a ver algo.

- Realmente la extraño - dijo Luna con un tono depresivo.

- Todos lo hacemos Luna - contestó Twilight - ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto?

- Mi hermana pudo haber hecho muchas cosas malas, pero realmente no quisiera que todos la odiaran para siempre. Ella siempre pensó en Equestria, y creo que por lo menos merece que su reino la recuerde como a una heroína.

- Sigue siendo una mentira - dijo Twilight de forma apagada.

- Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero en verdad quiero que su imagen quede limpia en el corazón de muchos.

Las alicornios se encontraban viendo una gran estatua de la Princesa Celestia, la cual se encontraba mirando al cielo con una pose de gloria. La estatua estaba rodeada de hermosas flores y tenía una escritura en la base, que decía:

_Princesa Celestia, la heroína que lucho hasta la muerte por proteger Equestria de sus destructores._

- No tiene sentido discutir quien estaba en lo correcto. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante y proteger el reino - dijo Luna soltando una lagrima - el cual necesita un símbolo para apoyarse.

- Por lo visto está funcionando - dijo Twilight - He visitado a los historiadores reales, y parece que creyeron que todas las acciones de Celestia fueron provocadas por rebeldes, además que ninguno se enteró de la parte de la esclavitud.

- Lo bueno es que ya hicimos las paces con Miracle Town; si vamos a proteger la imagen de mi hermana, entonces debemos arreglar sus errores.

- Un pueblo inocente nunca debe sufrir lo que paso. Al final él también buscaba proteger algo.

- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? Sé que en verdad lo querías.

- Nunca podre perdonarlo, pero tampoco puedo odiarlo. Realmente es algo confuso.

- Estoy segura que ya lo superarás.

- Eso espero - dice Twilight sonriendo.

- Ese pony termino saliéndose con la suya; sus amigos son libres y su pueblo también.

- Gracias por no perseguir a sus amigos.

- Mi odio es hacia él; no le veo sentido al seguir aumentando el conflicto. El asesino de mi hermana murió y eso me basta.

- ¿Sabe cómo están llamando a todo lo que pasó?

- ¿Cómo?

- La rebelión contra el sol

- Supongo que encaja bien - dijo Luna sonriendo - ¿Por cierto cómo está tu hermano?

- Esta bien, ahora que se retiró de la guardia se enfoca en su puesto de príncipe. Yo pienso que es mejor así, tanto trabajo lo hubiera vuelto loco - dijo Twilight riendo un poco, para calmarse - Gracias de nuevo por no culparlo de lo que pasó.

- Él salvo muchas vidas, no puedo enojarme por algo así. Así como yo lo hice, Shining se dio cuenta de lo que hacía mi hermana estaba mal. ¿Supongo que aún lo de ha dicho lo que paso a Cadence?

- La última vez que me escribió dijo que aún no lo ha hecho, pero que lo hará. Hasta entonces pidió que no le dijéramos nada.

- Me parece bien - dijo Luna - bueno me voy a descansar. Una vez más, gracias por ocupar el puesto de mi hermana. Yo sé bien que no es algo fácil.

- Siento que es mi deber hacerlo, soy una princesa ahora y debo actuar como tal. Descansa Luna.

- Suerte Twilight.

Las 2 alicornios se retiran del lugar. Twilight Sparkle entra al castillo de Canterlot, y camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual tenía escrito: "_Princesa Twilight Sparkle_". Al abrirla, entra a lo que parecía ser una gran oficina con varias decoraciones con tema solar. Se acerca al escritorio que había allí y abre un cajón, del cual saca una carta. Ya la había leído varias veces, pero una parte de ella se inspiraba cuando la leía.

_Escribir esto es algo difícil para mí, pero creo que no puedo irme tranquilo si no te escribo algo._

_Seguramente debes odiarme, y no te culpo por eso. Yo hice muchas cosas que te lastimaron a ti y a tus seres queridos. Quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado nada; yo te amo, pero en serio debía hacer esto._

_Decidas lo que decidas está bien para mí, solo quiero que seas feliz; si quieres olvidarte de mí, hazlo. Algún día encontraras a alguien que te hará feliz, hasta entonces quiero que sigas con tu vida._

_Equestria seguro me recordara como a un villano que mató a su princesa, pero no me importa. No buscaba ser un héroe, solo quería hacer lo que debía. En esta vida todos tenemos un propósito, incluso tú sé que tú puedes llevar este mundo a un mejor orden. Tu forma pacífica no encajaba conmigo, pero reconozco que es necesaria para el mundo. Hay algunos que deben hacer el trabajo sucio para que ponis como tú hagan el suyo._

_Tú eres una princesa, y seguro ocuparas el trono. Este mundo te necesita Twilight, necesita a alguien que pueda dirigirlo bien._

_Legend Heart_

Twilight guarda la carta tan pronto la termina de leer, se da la vuelta y mira el reino por su ventana. La alicornio lavanda sonríe y usa de nuevo su técnica de respiración.

- Bien, es hora de empezar - se dijo para sí misma la nueva princesa del día, quien debía empezar sus labores diarias.

* * *

_Mis queridos amigos, quizá estén tristes por mi muerte, pero quiero que sepan que no fue su culpa. Yo planee que las cosas terminaran así; no se me ocurrió ninguna otra forma, y esta nos beneficia a todos. Si hubiera sobrevivido, Luna y su ejército me hubieran perseguido después. Yo no hubiera tenido problema, pero no podía permitir que quedaran involucrados. Este final permite que Equestria tenga su justicia y que nuestro pueblo quede libre._

_Mi vida llegó a su final, pero la suya no. Ustedes tienen sueños que cumplir, y quiero que lo logren. Lo último que puedo hacer por ustedes es ayudarlos a empezar. Yo he viajado bastante por Equestria, y he visto cosas que les ayudaran..._

En la ciudad de Fillydelphia un pegaso blanco, con melena café, y una cutie mark en forma de nube con alas; caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a un edificio al que entra. Al entrar las yeguas del lugar lo miran asombradas, mientras que los corceles lo miraban con celos. Runner Cloud saluda a los ponis, y luego se dirige a ver a un unicornio rojo que llevaba puesto un traje.

- ¿Que hay jefe? - dice Runner algo despreocupado.

- Tienes trabajo - dijo el jefe de Runner con un tono serio - ponte rápido tu uniforme.

- Como sea - Runner va a un casillero donde saca un gorro y una camisa azul que se pone, también saca una alforja café - ¿Y a donde me toca ir? - dijo volviendo con su jefe.

- Tienes que hacer una entrega en Las Pegasus - dijo el jefe entregándole a Runner un paquete - la cual debe ser entregada esta noche.

- Volar al otro lado de Equestria en un día... suena bien - dijo tomando el paquete y guardándolo en su alforja. Runner se disponía a irse pero varias yeguas se le ponen en el camino.

- ¿Vamos al cine mañana Runner? - dijo una.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos? - dijo otra.

- Lo pensaré, por el momento debo irme. Hasta luego - dijo Runner saliendo por la puerta, dejando a todas perdidas en sus pensamientos - _En serio no quiero esta atención - _pensó antes de despegar hacia su objetivo.

_Runner, en Fillydelphia hay un centro de correo muy bueno. Por lo que sé, ellos siempre andan buscando mensajeros que recorran largas distancias, ya que son difíciles de encontrar. Sé que buscas volar libremente, y pienso que ese trabajo te permitirá lograrlo y ganar dinero al mismo tiempo; tienes que trabajar aunque no te guste. Te recomiendo cambiar tu actitud impulsiva, ya que quizá te cause problemas. Por último, intenta conseguirte una novia; sé que atraes muchas yeguas, pero intenta conocerlas un poco, quizá encuentres alguna que te guste._

- _En serio ese infante pensaba en todo_ - pensó Runner para sí mismo -_ Supongo que puedo intentar conocer a esas yeguas cuando regrese._

Runner volaba en dirección hacia otra ciudad. Él sabía que la distancia era larga, pero la sensación de volar era tan buena que soportaba lo que fuera. Era una sensación que el había buscado toda su vida.

* * *

En un bosque en alguna parte de Equestria, una unicornio verde con traje de explotadora, melena rubia y una cutie mark en forma de destello de luz amarillo, caminaba detrás de una pegaso color mostaza que llevaba una ropa similar.

- Alto... - dijo la pegaso mientras se detenía y observaba a su alrededor. En ese momento las 2 yeguas son rodeadas por una gran cantidad de felinos feroces (un tigre, un lince, una pantera, un guepardo y un gatito blanco). En eso aparece una extraña criatura azul oscuro que dirigía a las bestias - ¿Pasaremos por esto de nuevo Ahuizotl?

- Esta vez será tu fin - dijo Ahuizotl viendo a sus adversarias - ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- Mi asistente.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes una?

- Desde hace unos meses, creo que no te la había presentado.

- Mucho gusto, soy Afterglow - dijo la unicornio, con una sonrisa - ¿Esta es la parte en la que peleamos?

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta? - dijo Ahuizotl extrañado.

- Es algo alegre, pero te puede sorprender.

- Bueno basta de tonterías ATAQUEN - grito Ahuizotl a sus sirvientes.

- ¡Destello cegador! - grito Afterglow mientras encendía su cuerno.

_Afterglow, al principio no estaba seguro de contarte esto, pero pude ver el gran espíritu que tienes cuando me ayudaste en el calabozo. En el noreste de Equestria hay un bosque del que se conoce poco. En él vive una exploradora bastante buena. Te sorprenderás un poco cuando la veas (yo lo hice), pero creo que ella te puede enseñar muchas cosas. No sé si querrá enseñarte, pero si le muestras lo que sabes hacer seguro te dejará que la acompañes._

Ahuizotl y todos sus felinos estaban tirados en el suelo, bastante lastimados.

- Bien hecho Afterglow, sin duda eres de mucha ayuda.

- Hago lo que puedo señorita Do - dijo Afterglow de forma alegre.

- Ahora puedes llamarme Daring - dijo Daring Do sonriendo - Ahora vámonos, hay cosas que hacer.

- Sí Daring - dice Afterglow haciendo una saludo militar - Gracias por haberme permitido llegar aquí Legend, prometo que me esforzare al máximo.

Ambas yeguas empiezan a caminar. Afterglow estaba feliz porque podía acompañar a su heroína, para algún día ser como ella.

* * *

En un terreno rocoso, un poni de tierra azul, con melena negra y una cutie mark en forma de 2 rocas negras; estaba caminando por el lugar. Quartz observaba todo a su alrededor, hasta que vio a una yegua que estaba mirando el suelo.

- Buenos días señorita - dijo Quartz acercándose a saludar.

- Buenos días - dijo la yegua con un tono inexpresivo. Era una poni de tierra gris, con melena morada; la cual llevaba un vestido que cubría su cutie mark - ¿Quién eres?

- Me llamo Quartz, soy estudiante en el Instituto de Geología de Equestria, y estoy aquí para realizar un trabajo de investigación.

- Buena escuela, yo me gradué de ahí - dijo con su tono inexpresivo.

- ¿QUEEEÉ? - grito Quartz - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 18 años.

- Imposible, solo eres un año mayor que yo, y eres una graduada - después de procesar las cosas, Quartz se calma y pone una sonrisa - Debes ser una genio.

- Supongo que sí.

- Oye... - Quartz se sonroja un poco - ¿Te importa si te acompaño? Quizá puedas enseñarme algunas cosas.

- Seguro.

_Quartz, en Baltimare se encuentra el Instituto de Geología de Equestria. Ahí podrás estudiar para ser un gran geólogo algún día. Usa algo del oro que recuperaremos, para pagar tu entrada. Quiero agradecerte por siempre haberte preocupado por mí, esa bondad en ti te permitirá llegar lejos. Quizá algún día encuentres a alguien con quien compartir tu pasión, y espero que seas feliz._

- Oye por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - pregunta Quartz

- Soy Maud Pie.

- Es un placer conocerte.

- Vayamos a explorar el resto del terreno - dice Maud con su clásico tono, mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Me parece bien - dijo Quartz siguiéndola - _Creo que encontré a alguien Legend y es bastante bonita. Gracias por lo que hiciste._

Los 2 geólogos empezaron a caminar por el terreno. Quartz se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su pasión.

* * *

_Gracias por todo que hicieron por mí. De no ser por ustedes, yo no hubiera podido seguir adelante. En ustedes pude ver una luz que creí que nunca volvería a sentir. El nombre Last Hope no es solo porque éramos la última esperanza de nuestro pueblo, también era porque ustedes eran mi última esperanza. Puedo morir tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes podrán cumplir sus sueños. Lo que pase ahora depende solo de ustedes..._

En Miracle Town, las cosas habían mejorado bastante. Después de una negociación con la princesa Luna y la princesa Twilight, los ponis del pueblo habían aceptado compartir sus minas con Equestria. A cambio las princesas prometieron: ayudar a reparar el pueblo, ayudar a reabrir las minas, enviar a sus propios mineros para el trabajo. Todos comprendieron que era lo mejor colaborar para crear un mejor futuro, y no repetir los errores del pasado.

En el pueblo había varios ponis trabajando por regresarlo a su antigua gloria. Tanto habitantes del pueblo como soldados de Equestria trabajaban duro. En el centro del pueblo se podía ver algo que resaltaba.

_Algunos me recordaran como un héroe y otros como un villano, pero eso no me importa mucho. Yo solo sé que viví mi vida y que la acabe logrando mi objetivo..._

En el centro del pueblo había una tumba, frente a la cual habían 2 tonfas clavadas en el suelo. La lapida decía "_Legend Heart, el héroe que nos regresó nuestra libertad_". Era la tumba de un pony que murió luchando hasta el final; para algunos un héroe, para otros un villano, para algunos un amigo, para otros un enemigo; pero para todos el líder de La rebelión contra el sol.

_Sé que tendré que pagar por todo lo malo que hice, pero estoy bien con eso. No me arrepiento de nada, y si pudiera lo haría de nuevo._

_Legend Heart_

**Acaba de terminar La rebelión contra el sol. Lo que pase después con los personajes depende del lector.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia, su apoyo me alegra bastante. Por el momento me tomare un descanso de un par de semanas para enfocarme en mis exámenes y luego empezare con mi nuevo fanfic de MLP, el cual será una historia más calmada, sobre cosas de la vida. En verdad disfrute escribiendo esta historia, muchas gracias a todos, bye bye.**


End file.
